Forgotten Memories
by Freyjadour
Summary: COMPLETE::SV: This is a story about the Prince trying to get along after the tragic events. He will find himself going through even more problems but this time more to his person life. Prince X Miakis
1. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden in any way…also just to make sure this is going to have spoilers for suikoden 5…I couldn't tell you why it wouldn't but now you can't get mad at me**

**A/N: this is gonna be my first Suikoden fan fict I am planning it to be a long one. I will try to update new chapters as quickly as I can but it might take a while because it's the end of the year and all, you know what its like. **

**Just a few things to note this takes place as if you got the bad/good ending whichever one where Lyon dies. The prince's name is ****Freyjadour (Frey for short) and the HQ or the castle is Ceras Lake is just Ceras castle…simple no. ****All right I think were ready to go.**

* * *

"Prince I-I'm s-sorry," Lyon barely said before passing away.

"No, Lyon you can't leave me….Lyon…Lyon!" screamed the prince tears dripping down his face. "Please no…anything but this, why….why her, she was the only one I had left." The prince buried his head into her chest and cried. "Why damn it why."

The Prince sat up quickly he was in his bed at Ceras Castle. He lied back down and tried to fluff his pillow a bit, it was wet. He had been crying in his sleep again. But then again who would blame him he kept seeing that same moment over and over. Having the same nightmare over and over…the nightmare of Lyon's final moments with him

It had been about 8 days now since the incident was over. He didn't really expect to get over it by now; then again he never expected to get over it but having the same nightmare every night. He couldn't stand it. Through out the entire war he always liked to sleep for it brought him somewhere happy. Somewhere away from the sadness and violence that was his life. But now sleeping was the worst part of his life.

He didn't want to lie there any more and think about it so he got up to look out his window. It was a beautiful day out and yet this made the prince sadder. The lake was sparking with blue water, and the grass and trees on the shore made it look even better. All the beautiful scenery he was taking in just reminded him of Lyon's beautiful face. He could feel the tears starting to come again. He fought them back but he couldn't and they just came pouring out once again.

He couldn't go on like this he just couldn't keep living this life of his. First his parents die, then a war were many lives were lost that he couldn't help but feel responsible for, and now he lost Lyon too he just couldn't take it any more.

He opened the large windows and jumped up onto the windowsill. He looked down surely this would be enough to kill him he thought. He would mostly likely hit another part of the castle and if he didn't he would drown himself if reached the lake.

"Well this is goodbye," the prince said with tears still streaming down his face. He was about to jump when a sudden picture of his parents popped into his head. This caused him to hesitate. He thought what would others say, what about the news of a prince committing suicide. What about his friends that he had left.

"They should understand," he told himself as he prepared himself to jump, then the door suddenly opened and Miakis walked in.

"Prince breakfast is ready please come eat some please," she said walking through the door but as soon as she actually entered the room and saw the prince she screamed, "What are you doing!"

Frey didn't say anything he just bent his knees and was about to leave his sad life. As he began to jump Miakis grabbed his arm and yanked him back with a loud crash they both fell on the floor.

"What do you think your doing prince!"

"Please understand Miakis, let me go!"

"No I can't…..I won't!" They began wresting on the floor the prince trying to break free of Miakis.

"Come to your senses prince!"

"I am, this is the best way to end the sadness!"

They continued to wrestle on the floor until Miakis knowing that there was no other way punched Frey hard in the chest. This knocked the wind out of him as he lied on the ground gasping for breath Miakis jumped on top of him and grabbed his arms and attempt to pin him down. He still fought this time instead of punching him Miakis slapped him across the face extremely hard.

Frey just froze. It wasn't the slap that stopped him it was the tears from Miakis falling onto his face. Even though prince wasn't trying to fight any more Miakis still pinned him down just for extra precaution.

"Prince please…please you can't to that," Miakis said with her voice dropping low almost into a whisper. The tears kept coming from Miakis; they were dripping all the way down her to chin. Some still falling right onto Frey's face. She just couldn't stop them, she just couldn't imagine what would have happened if she came a few seconds later.

"Prince talk to me please," pleased Miakis, but the prince just turned his head away. "Prince please let me help you. I know you think there is no other way but there is you have to trust me."

Frey said nothing. What was there to say? He couldn't even look at her it was just too sad. He kept his face turned away starting to feel tears coming down his face. He tried to fight them back for whatever dignity he had left. _Dignity? _He thought_ I just tried to kill myself I don't have any dignity. _

"Frey!" screamed Miakis at this Frey turned his head and to face Miakis

"What do you want me to say!" he screamed back with tears strolling down his face.

"Just talk to me explain to me why--," Miakis was caught off by the Frey shouting back at her

"WHY, WHY, why do you think I did it," Frey couldn't control himself any more. "Because my life is hell and you know it, tell me Miakis where are my parents."

"th…th.."

"There dead….there dead. Alright now tell me where Sialeeds is!"

"she…is…"

"Dead oh my God her too, oh and after she betrayed me, well don't worry I still have Lyon tell me Miakis where is she!"

Miakis could stand it anymore and slapped the prince in the face again.

"I miss them all too, maybe not as much as you because you were closer with them all but don't talk like I don't care! In fact since I care about them so much I decided to save the person they all loved the most from killing himself!"

Frey once again turned his head away. Tears still coming from his face.

This time pleading Miakis said, "Look prince please just listen to me. You can get through this I know its tough but you can make it through."

Frey turned his head back to face her again and was just able to choke out a few words between all his tears. "How...how can I."

"By looking into the future." Answered Miakis while trying to wipe away her tears "look to the future, I'm not saying forget the past but keep moving forward. Move on and think about the happier parts of life."

"I can't it's do hard the pain in my heart jus-just makes me hurt so much how can I ever get over this everyone I loved is dead, everyone that's ever cared about me is gone."

Shaking her head Miakis answered, "No not everyone who cares about you is gone, think about everyone in this castle prince I mean there all here for you. Also you can't forget about the princess."

Hearing this Frey's eyes opened wide, he completely forgot about her. If he continued what he was doing early what would have Lyn done.

"Also prince I care about you…I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

Miakis then laid her head down and Frey's chest and she began crying again. Frey finally realized what he was about to do. He couldn't believe that he was about to end his life. He then realized that this was not just hard on him but on Miakis too. She saved him, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. He put his arms around her trying to comfort her in some way.

"Thank you Miakis, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

Miakis looked up at Frey and then put her head back in his chest and embraced him tightly. He was finally back to himself well not his normal self, but he wasn't suicidal anymore, which was a major improvement.

Of course they were still lying on the ground just embracing each other and since Miakis was in such a rush to grab the prince off the windowsill she left the door open. And who should have walked by but Kyle.

Kyle seeing them and noticing that only Frey was looking at him got a huge smile on his face and gave a big thumbs up to the prince and then slowly closed the door trying to give them privacy. Frey could only shake his head.

Miakis just realizing she was embracing the prince on the floor quickly stood up.

"Umm…well now that that's over for about some breakfast, prince."

"Sure, I think I need some right now."

They both stood up and began walking out the door.

"Oh and Miakis?"

"Yes prince?"

"Please don't tell anyone this yet, there will be a time but not so soon."

"Of course your majesty. Whatever is your command I shall obey."

Frey was glad to see Miakis back to her normal self and it was strange because it seemed as though those past few minutes didn't even happen. Frey looking around at the other people in his castle just doing their daily routine.

They continued to walk down the stairs to where they would eat their Breakfast. He walked down these stairs a lot but something was different. He just didn't know what yet. As he looked behind him he saw Miakis following him like a good bodyguard should.

Miakis noticed he was looking at her and just a little giggle and a wink. This caused Frey to smile no matter what mood he was in Miakis always managed to put him in a good one. Frey decided to try and follow Miakis' advice and look towards the future.

* * *

**Well what do you think; I know this was a little said or at least an attempt at being depressing but the other chapters shouldn't be this depressing. Yes I said it other chapters this will eventually and hopefully turn into a really good long story. With some action, romance, more drama, you know the general things. So please leave reviews and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Also in reviews tell me if this was a good sized chapter or if they should be bigger or smaller.   
**


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Suikoden 

**A/N: All right I know that is a weird way to start a story because it starts out fast and is sad right away but stay with me it will get better. The next chapters will not be sad through the whole thing like the first one. Also Frey in the next chapters will generally be happier. Not like his little suicidal spasm didn't happen but not extremely depressed. Can't have an emo prince through my whole story. Also to note that the castle is going to be bigger then it was in the game because lets face it an army of thousands in that castle just isn't possible. So just go along with my descriptions if I change a room around a bit I did it because it had to be done. **

**Oh and can't forget my one reviewer tedismyhero by the way you wrote my favorite story, which is pretty much why I wanted to try this. I was waiting for at least one review to update and they did so now I can.**

* * *

As Miakis and Frey came upon the door leading to the mess hall they could hear shouts coming from the other side. As Frey and Miakis walked in they could see a large amount of people standing around a single table. There were two people sitting down at the table stuffing their face with food. The Dining hall was huge; it stretched the entire length of the castle. You could barely see the tables at the other end of the hall.

"Alright before I lose my appetite lets get our food," suggested Frey turning around to look at Miakis who only nodded in response. As soon as Frey turned back a smirk appeared on her face. They walked up to Resto who was cooking the food and serving it.

"Hey, Resto what's for breakfast today." Asked the Prince who first got a strange look from Resto in return and then he answered.

"Umm…well anything you want really we are trying to get rid of all the food since everyone is returning to their homes soon and well umm…prince can you answer me one thing?"

"Yes."

"Why are you still dressed in your sleeping robes…I mean I thought it might matter since you're the prince and all, you wouldn't want to look sloppy especially since we have guests today."

Frey was shocked and looked down to see that Resto was correct he was in his sleeping robes. With all the commotion this morning he forgot to change. He turned to Miakis to ask her why she didn't say anything but he discovered the answer before he even said anything. Miakis was laughing so hard she had to grab her stomach. If that wasn't enough she almost fell over and had to lean on a table to keep herself up. Now he knew why she giggled when he looked back at her on the staircase.

"Oh my god it hurts, hahaha, make it stop."

"Well…this is embarrassing and thank you Resto at least you my friend enough to tell me the truth," Frey said as he glared at Miakis

"Oh lighten up…it's funny, his Royal Highness dress up in the clothes that he sleeps in."

What ever," Frey sighed "I'm going to go change before anyone else sees me."

Frey began running to the exit of the dining hall.

"That's going to be hard seeing how the entire army is here!" shouted Miakis before he went out the door.

"Well anyway Resto just give me some bread I'm not really that hungry this morning."

Miakis began giggling again as Resto went to fetch her some bread. She couldn't believe he forgot to change even with all the commotion this morning. Commotion thought Miakis.

"Oh my God," shouted Miakis and ran off. Resto came back with a loaf of bread but Miakis was nowhere to be found. He just shrugged and left it their figuring she would come back later and pick it up.

Miakis was running up the stairs back to Frey's room. How could I be so stupid she thought leaving the prince alone in his room after what just happened this morning. She quickened her pace hoping that he wouldn't dare try committing suicide again. She reached his door and flung it open and rushed in.

"Prince don't---," she cut herself off. Frey was just standing there changing his clothes

"Don't what," asked Frey?

"Oh…umm…nothing," Miakis then realized that Frey didn't have a shirt on. He just had his pants on and Miakis blushed and quickly turned away and faced the door. Wow she thought when the prince get that good looking. The war must have gotten him in better shape he has nice abs now and his long silver hair let down just made the look more complete. Frey now noticing that he didn't have a shirt on just laughed a little. He didn't care he went shirtless a lot more now since he had training sessions every day since the war started. He usually trained with Kyle or George so he guessed Miakis just never saw him with his shirt off before.

"Well prince the umm breakfast is really ready now, if you want to come down and get some," Miakis still blushing and finding this a little awkward. She wanted to leave but the rules of the Queen's Knights ran through her head. "Entering a room to check on the status of a royal family member you cannot leave until they dismiss you". Damn she hated rules.

Frey noticed that Miakis felt awkward although he had no idea why she had never acted like this before around him and instead of messing with her like she would do if he felt awkward he just said, "Miakis just wait outside until I finish changing."

"Yes your majesty," Miakis who was already looking for a way out rushed out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Majesty she thought since when have I called him that. I got so nervous I spoke in formalities. She figured she would have to be more careful now. She can't just barge into his room anymore, he was starting to become quite a fine young gentlemen.

After a few minutes Frey walked out of his room and then they both were walking back to the Dining hall when Frey turned and said to Miakis "Hey umm Miakis since when did you start answering me with formalities."

Miakis quickly thinking up an excuse "Well you know I figured I should me more formal since we will be returning to the Palace soon."

"That would make sense…if you actually spoke in formalities before the war when we were living at the Sun Palace."

"Miakis gave him a quick look and then stared at the floor trying to come up with another excuse.

Frey signed, "Look Miakis if you can't tell me then you don't have to but just no more formalities, alright."

"Alright."

"Good, just like my father use to say…" Frey just stopped, Speaking, walking, and smiling. He completely froze. All the memories came back to him, everything. His Parents Death, Sialeeds betrayal then her death, Lyon's death, and he even thought about the events that occurred this morning.

"Prince are you alright," she asked.

Frey didn't respond, it didn't even seem like he herd her. Miakis quickly realized what he was thinking about and then decided she had to act first before it got out of hand. She got a idea, a bad one, but she had to do something.

"No more formalities you say, does that mean act like your not a prince," and as she said that she punched him in the chest. Not a hard punch but one that would be good enough to wake him out of his memories. Frey bent over and grabbed his chest.

"Hey what was that for!" he shouted but when he looked up Miakis was already half way done the hallway. "What was she thinking," Frey said to himself.

Miakis turned a corner and then put her back to the wall and waited for Frey. She didn't think about it back there but what if Frey took the punch as Miakis not caring about him being depressed. She didn't want to add to his injuries already, well mental injuries. She waited now just incase if he was going to have another spasm.

She heard someone walking closer to her, and she held her breath. As Frey walked by she jumped onto his back. Trying to grab onto his shoulders, she accidentally ripped the tie that was holding his hair in the braid.

"Hey there prince mind giving me a ride," She said while leaning over his shoulder to look at his face, hoping that he wasn't angry with her. The problem was she couldn't she his face since for his loose hair now covered it. Then Frey turned his head at look at her with smile.

"Oh you punch me and then want me to give you a ride," Frey said sarcastically.

"Yup pretty much you said stop with the formalities so I figured for all the pay back of being a body guard you could give me a piggy back ride."

Frey sighed "fine just this once, since you're already up there, but you have to braid my hair again when we get to the Dining hall."

"Deal."

As Frey carried Miakis she said to herself "when he get so strong he use to be such a scrawny guy."

"What was that?" asked Frey "I couldn't hear you."

"Oh nothing, nothing."

They finally reached the Dining hall doors and shouts could still be heard inside. Miakis hoped off Frey and then they entered.

"Ahh, now that looks like our prince, well except the hair, but hey still looks good," Resto said handing them their breakfast.

Usually Frey and Miakis would join the town leaders for breakfast but today Frey didn't want to talk about what their plans should be now. He wanted to stay with his army, the army that fought with him to win this war.

"Hey Miakis can we just eat in the dining hall today," asked Frey

This was a complete surprise usually Frey loved to talk and eat with the elders This made her worry a bit and it showed on her face.

Frey knowing she thought something was wrong simply said, "Oh, come now Miakis nothing is wrong I just wish to eat with my men."

"Alright," sighed Miakis "where shall we sit."

Frey scanned the horizon. Most of the seats were taken and he didn't just want to sit at an empty table with him and just Miakis. He was afraid that rumors would spread in the army.

Then he saw two innocent young ladies sitting and talking with each other. Then he saw Kyle walk over to them, lean on the table and say something. One girl responded, and then they both laughed, grabbed their breakfast and left. Kyle sat down and put his head down on the table.

"Lets sit there," Frey said pointing at the table Kyle was at.

Miakis and Frey walked over to the table where Kyle was and Frey sat next to him and Miakis said across from Frey. Kyle lifting one hand and moving the hair out of his eye to look and see who sat down.

"Oh, hey prince," Kyle said putting his hand back down to cover his face back up again.

"Struck out again did ya Kyle," mocked Frey

"Whatever they didn't look that good up close, the reason I went up to them was because I saw them on the other side of the dining hall," Kyle suddenly sat up and looked at Frey "Hey prince your about that age you wanna come scouting with me. Owww"

Miakis kicked him under the table.

"Just because you have bad habits and judge your women on looks alone doesn't mean you can make the prince follow your habits."

Kyle gave Miakis a stern look and then when she looked down to cut some bread he leaned over and whispered into Frey's ear "seriously they would love you, you would score before you know it, especially with that new hair style of yours."

"Um…I don't think so Kyle maybe some other time," answered Frey. Kyle just shrugged and put his head back on the table.

"Hey what about our deal we had, " Frey said turning to Miakis and holding up a little tie.

"Oh right, right hear let me help."

She picked up her chair and walked over and sat behind Frey. She took the tie in her teeth and then began braiding his hair. Frey just continued eating, which was a little difficult when someone was trying to fix your hair.

"Stop moving,"

"I'm trying to eat."

"Well to bad, starve for the next two minutes."

As Frey and Miakis were still arguing a women could be heard.

"Is that Prince Freyjadour," gasped the women.

Miakis and Frey looked up to see a woman in about her thirties to forties.

"Umm…yes that is ma'am but please don't bother him." said a soldier that seemed to be escorting a group of people. It was to late she ran right up to the table Frey and his guard's were sitting at.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, what do I say what do I do, oh my, oh my" the woman was extremely excited.

"Now that is enough of that, please I am a regular person, I just happen to be the son of our late queen."

"Please let me just kiss your hand, that all I ask."

At this Kyle looked up and Frey looked over at the two Queen's Knights. He could tell that Miakis was trying to hold in her laughter. Kiss his hand surly he didn't deserve that.

"Now come, you don't really want to do that." Frey said desperately trying to change her mind.

"Oh but I do I really want to." The woman said getting even more excited.

Frey turned back to the Knights hoping for some help but they both had their heads down on the table trying to control their laughter. He couldn't believe he was about to let her to this.

"Alright, you may kiss my hand," Frey said reluctantly. The laughter grew louder from the supposedly chivalrous Queen's Knights.

"Oh really, yes, yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you."

She moved closer and got down on her knees. Frey reach his hand out, he couldn't believe he was about to do this. Not just because it was embarrassing for her but it was embarrassing for him too.

Miakis and Kyle looked up to see the actual kiss; their smiles couldn't get any bigger.

The woman did a type of bow but on her knees. She placed one hand on her chest, and the other out to take Frey's hand. She then bowed her head and then looked back up at Frey's eyes. He didn't want to make eye contact but it was unavoidable. She had chestnut brown eyes and when he looked into them he didn't see happiness, or excitement. He saw sadness, true sadness. This didn't make sense, he thought to himself, why was she so said and yet acted so happy.

"Thank you Prince Freyjadour." She then took a pause and put her head back down. When she raised it and looked back at Frey her eyes had hatred and anger in them now. Frey began to get a bad feeling.

"Thank you Prince Freyjadour--," she paused again, and then shouted, "—for letting me end your life.

Kyle and Miakis immediately lost their smiles. The soldiers around them turned to see what the shouting was about since the other shouts were coming from the other end of the Dining hall. The Woman tightened the grip on Frey's hand and then yanked him out of his chair and off his feet. The hand that rested on her chest reached into her cloak and pulled out a knife.

Frey was flying towards her as she point the knife right at his chest, with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Oh no an assassination attempt already. Hehe told you it would pick up and I actually left a cliffhanger this time. Now maybe more people will review. Well this chapter was a little long but come on i needed to leave a cliffhanger this time and personally i would rather have a londer chapter then a shorter one. Not to bad I think. Leave some reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter. **


	3. The Hate Of The People

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Suikoden…and that sucks.**

**A/N: All right, sorry I am so late with this chapter. Yesterday I read my last chapter over again and realized that I did make many grammar, and spelling mistakes. So to fix this I will now write my chapter one day and then I will wait three days reading it over and over again each day to try and catch all my mistakes. I should have done this from the beginning but I got excited and just would write the chapter and then upload them with only reading them over once. I will be busy for the next few weeks so if I don't get a new chapter uploaded in a long time, I am trying but the end of the school year is crazy for me.**

* * *

Also to note, that I will take any and all constructive criticism. Which leads me to thanking my reviewers TedIsMyHero and mr.Giggles. Ok on to the story.

Miakis and Kyle stood up as Frey left his chair flying to the enraged woman. They started to draw their weapons but there was no way they would be able to reach Frey before the knife did.

Frey didn't even have time to think, his reactions were what saved him. The woman began thrusting the knife at Frey; he would be dead soon if something didn't happen. He felt his left foot touch the ground. Frey instantly put all his weight on it, and spun to the left, using it as a pivot.

Frey managed to dodge the thrust, and when he came back around to face the woman. He grabbed her hand with the knife in it. He twisted her hand until she dropped the knife.

Her other hand which yanked Frey from his chair was still grasped onto his. He twisted his own hand until she lost her grip on his. When she did, Frey grabbed her hand, and then spun her around and pushed her to the floor with both her hands behind her back.

Miakis and Kyle both ran over to Frey with their weapons drawn. When they reached Frey, he was trying to restrain the woman on the ground. She was struggling, and was about to get away from Frey, until Kyle put his kanata at her throat. She instantly stopped struggling and laid still.

"It's a good thing you stopped when you did," Kyle said with a smirk, "you see, if you managed to break free from the prince, then you would run into an entire army, and I'm not too sure, but I think they might not just let you walk away."

"Guards!" Shouted Miakis. Two of the closer men, sheathed their weapons and ran over to the women. Frey got off her, and Kyle withdrew his sword. They picked her up and put both held her arms behind her back like any common criminal.

"Wow prince, you sure did a number on her," laughed Kyle, "why do you have body guards again?"

"This isn't a laughing matter Kyle," said Miakis who didn't find this funny at all, "the prince could have been seriously injured or worse."

"That's true, but the point is he wasn't."

Miakis gave him a stern look and was about to open her mouth if it wasn't for Frey interfering.

"Stop it both of you," Frey then turned to this army and shouted, "At ease everyone the threat is over."

The room was instantly filled with the sounds of scrapes, of weapons being sheathed.

"Don't worry prince she will be hanged as soon as we make this report to Sol-Falena," Miakis said while putting her daggers away.

Frey gave her a look and then asked, "Why does this woman deserve to die?"

Miakis completely confused just responded, "An attempted assassination is an automatic death sentence."

"Don't you think we should find her motives first," Asked Frey?

"We could but to be honest prince," answered Miakis, "Not everyone is going to like you, people have tried to kill you before, and since we have this many witnesses, she will never have a chance in a trial, and will probably be put to death instantly."

"Miakis you are a Queen's Knight correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you are able to analyze a person to a certain extend."

Frey began circling her. Miakis was still completely lost and had no idea why he was asking her these questions. She looked at Kyle to find his input on Frey's questions but he just shrugged and shook his head. Miakis frowned _so he has no idea what Frey is doing either_ she thought

"Tell me Miakis how long does it look like this women has fought."

Turned and looked at the woman's face, who was just staring at Frey with the look of death in her eyes. "Umm…I would say probably never, based off her eyes it seems so has fought before, but the way she held the knife it seemed as though it was her first time."

"Good, good," Frey said while nodding his head "That's what I thought too"

"Now tell me why do you think she tried to assassinate me," asked Frey?

Miakis thought for a second, "It could be about anything, maybe she is mad that you won the war, maybe she just wants to cause mental harm to the princess. Maybe she just wanted to be known for something, or she could just be crazy," answered Miakis pretty satisfied with her self for coming up with many reasons backing her.

"Yes that all could be true," Frey then stopped looked at the Woman, then face Miakis and continued with another question, "Tell me does she look crazy to you?"

"Well honestly no, not really, but that wasn't really my main reason for her motives."

"Well its actually one of your best guesses,"

Miakis gave him a strange look and mouthed to him "are you joking."

"Why you ask, well here's what I think," Frey paused, looked around for a moment and then continued with his interrogation, "There are thousands of people her, not just people but soldiers, fully trained soldiers,"

Miakis still didn't know what his point was but just kept her mouth shut respectfully for she did not want to seem rude to the prince in front of everyone.

"Your list of her possible motives were good except for the fact that she could have easily hired someone to kill me, or she could have done it a better way by poisoning my food or something along those lines."

Frey began circling Miakis again. "So the question becomes why did she have to kill me herself instead of hiring some one to kill me?"

"She might have been to poor," Miakis blurted out, her patience started to run thin and she was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Yes that may be true which is why I said her being crazy was your best guess, if she was poor then why would she want me dead. The poor usually don't really know what's going on in the Government"

"I don't know" Miakis wasn't going to be able to take it any more. _Get on with it already, just tell me what your point is_, she thought to herself. Not only was this annoying her it was making her seem stupid in front of the entire army.

"Well she personally came in here, fully knowing that even if she killed me she would end up dead, she didn't try to do it secretly, or have someone else take the blame. Which means one of two things, A she is crazy and did it for no reason or B she wanted to kill me her self. She wanted to have the satisfaction of doing it herself. Now we both said she doesn't look crazy so that basically leaves B,"

"Yes your majesty," Miakis once again went to formalities. Not because she was embarrassed but because she was get angry at Frey and he seemed more like a prince now then a friend.

Frey walked over to the Woman and asked her what her name was.

"Why should I tell you," she responded.

"You don't have to but I would like to know," Frey had compassion back in his voice.

"It's Nora." She said quietly.

"Thank you, now Nora, tell me why do you want me dead, and why did you want to kill me yourself?"

She looked up at him "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I would be in your debt if you could tell me."

_Why is he being so nice to a person who just tried to kill me _thought Miakis?

"Well its because…because," she took a pause as if gathering strength and then shouted, "Because it's your fault my husband and my only son are dead."

"Surly it's not the prince's fault," shouted someone in the crowd.

"Silence," shouted Frey.

The entire dining hall now fell silent.

"I lived with my family in Stormfist. When this war started my husband said he should enlist, because it was finally time he could help teach the royal family a lesson. My son was inspired by his bravery and decided to also enlist. They both left and were soon sent to help guard Doraat. Then I heard that the prince himself lead an attack against Doraat. I heard that the casualties were extremely high and I prayed that my husband and son were some of the survivors."

Nora began to cry, and everyone that was able to hear her or see her now felt pity. Everyone that wanted her dead, everyone that thought she was just another criminal trying to cause more damage to the royal family, now pitied the woman.

Frey turned to Miakis, and saw that she also now pitied Nora. He turned back to Nora and asked if there was more.

She nodded while wiping away her tears, and then continued, "A few weeks later I got a letter telling me the news I already knew, but for some reason, just reading made it a reality. I got depressed and I didn't know what to do anymore. They were the only reason I lived, the only reason I was alive, and they were just taken away."

"I'm sorry," Frey said.

"What are you sorry for, it's your fault!" Everyone around them was taken aback, Frey was being so kind and she still was being nasty to him. Frey only smiled.

"I didn't know what to do, I just lived day by day, trying to get on with my life but it was to late. There was nowhere to go, nothing I could do to get away from the pain. Then to make the situation worse you ended up winning the war. I was enraged; I couldn't believe all this was happening to me. I then felt that since my husband and son weren't able to accomplish their goal I would. I wanted you dead, but so did most people in Stormfist, they were just too afraid to do anything. I then decided I would try to request an audience with you, or just try to meet you in person. I wanted to kill you myself, in person."

Kyle leaned over to Miakis; "Someone had been hanging out with Oboro to much."

"Oh shut up," Miakis was angry, not just with the prince but with her self to. She jumped to conclusions and a Queen's Knight shouldn't do that.

Frey tried to make amends once again, "I am sorry, truly I am, I know what its like to lose people you love."

Nora looked up, "just kill me already, hopefully death is better then life,"

"I will not"

"What." Nora was shocked "why, I tried to kill you, why are you so sympathetic with me."

"Like I said I know what its like and I understand your reasoning completely." Frey then turned to Miakis and still talking in general said, "and hopefully other people have come to understand you too."

Miakis just turned away and pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered. She just wanted to get out of there.

Frey turned back to Nora, "You are free to go, and I hope you choose better decisions in the future."

"Ye-yes prince, thank you,"

The guards released Nora and she began walking away as if in a daze. She just couldn't believe it, how the prince that she hated, the prince she heard was evil, the enemy of her hometown, was just so kind to her.

Just as she reached the door she turned around. "Prince Freyjadour," she shouted, "I will not forget your kindness. I thought wrong about you, and I will tell my neighbors back in Stormfist what you have done today.

"Thank you that's very kind," Frey shouted back.

"But be warned, many people in Stormfist still dislike you. That goes for other towns as well. Please watch you back." She turned around and walked out the door.

Everyone in the dining hall waited until Nora left and then resumed their eating. Kyle walked up to Frey and put him in a headlock.

"Wow prince, since when were you a detective, figuring out that she was just a confused woman."

"Well, it just didn't add up."

Frey looked around the room_ where did she go _he thought

"Um…Kyle, do you know where Miakis went?"

"Nope couldn't tell you she just left."

"I hope I didn't anger her,"

"Anger her, why did you do that,"

"Well I don't think I did, but I'm going to go look for her,"

"Oh," a big smile appeared on Kyle's face, "I get it prince, you go have fun now."

Frey was released from the headlock and he just ran out of the room only turning around once to see Kyle with a big smile and a big thumbs up. He shook his head, _is that guy's head always in the gutter _thought Frey, _that doesn't matter where did she run off to. I didn't mean to upset her I was just trying to make a point. Hope she's not too mad. _

Miakis was in her room, sitting on her bed. _Why did he have to go through all that_ she thought _why couldn't he just release her and tell me later? He didn't have to make me look like I was stupid. _

She wasn't really that mad at him but she needed to take her anger out on something. She was more upset with the way she completely over looked the situation, she could have sentenced a good person who just made one mistake, to death. She couldn't believe it.

Then again she never was one to get that upset over one mistake. _I mean the only one who did think twice was the prince. _

Then it slowly began to hit her. _Am I actually mad that the prince is out thinking me now? No it can't just be that. He has greatly improved in everything. He was able to fend off an assassination attempt by him self. I don't even know if my reactions are that fast. I can't really be jealous? _

Miakis was deep in thought when a knock was heard from the door.

"Who is it," she asked?

"It's me Frey."

Miakis' tone instantly changed, "What do you want."

"I want to talk, I am afraid I upset you back there."

"Oh, you think." _Why am I being so mean to him, it's not really his fault. _

"I guess I really did upset you."

"What the great detective couldn't pick up that I was mad."

Frey was shocked. _Is she that mad_ he thought? He put his back against the door and looked up at the ceiling. "Look Miakis I'm sorry if I upset you I wasn't trying to."

"Well you did, so just leave me alone."

Frey sighed, "Please let me in Miakis, so we can stop talking through a door."

A sentry came up to Frey, who was trying to negotiate his way into Miakis' room.

"Your Majesty you are need in the war room," the sentry informed him.

Frey put his head down and sighed again. Turning to the sentry "Is it important, or can it wait?"

"It's important, sire."

"Fine, tell them I will be there soon," Frey said as he pushed him self away from the door.

"Yes sire," the Sentry gave a salute and then jogged out of the hallway. Frey waited until he saw the sentry jog around the corner. Then just to make sure, he waited until he couldn't hear the sentry's armor clank, and then continued.

"Miakis we'll have to talk about this later."

"Don't bother," sneered Miakis.

Frey sighed again and then began walked towards the war room. He would have to deal with her later. _She probably just needs to cool down anyway _he thought. He turned the corner and the hallway was empty.

Miakis lied down on her bed, and put her face into her pillow. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

**All right I know that this chapter might have been slightly boring but hey there will be plenty of more chapters so it's not like your missing anything. The main point of this chapter was to show once again how the prince has changed and also start a little drama with Frey and Miakis. Also I tried to use italics for when a character is thinking. Tell me what you think about that, the main reason I use those instead of quotations is because I remember reading a story where an author used quotations for thinking and it got extremely confusing at one part. It could have just been the author's bad writing but I figured I would just use italics instead. So please R & R.**

**Also I apologize if there are any typos. I only kept it a day since it was finished. I am late with this chapter, so I wanted to get upload it. So there could be a few mistakes, your just gonna have to deal with it.**


	4. Council Room

**Disclaimer: don't own Suikoden, at all, not even in the least bit **

**A/N: Well like I said I am going to be late with the updates until the school year is over. That includes my exams. I will try to update when I can, but it will most likely not be for another week or two. So now the next few chapters will have a lot of info in them. They will start to set up for the rest of the story. Saying things like what's happening to people, activities of other nations, and other such things. Also the War room is also known as the council room, why I don't know.**

* * *

Frey was walking up the last set of stairs that lead to the third floor, where the War Room was. He turned the last corridor and entered the hallway, which had the giant wooden doors leading to the War Room. Thoughts of Miakis kept popping back into his head. He didn't think she would get so mad at him for just proving her wrong.

_Is she really that mad about one tiny thing, _thought Frey? _There has to be something else, I don't think she would care that much, but what if she is. Maybe it's because I did prove her wrong and she hates to be wrong. _Frey shook his head; _no she wouldn't care if she was wrong about something like that. Then what could it be? _

The two guards who were stationed at the doors leading to the War Room stood at attention as Frey neared them. They saluted him, but he just kept walking. Frey walked right past them and continued on his way down the hall.

The Guards looked at each other and then one leaned to look down the hallway at Frey. The guard straightened him self and then turned to the other guard and asked, "Wasn't he summoned to the council Room?"

"I thought so," replied the other guard.

"Well should we say something?"

"You can, I learned not to speak up when I don't need to,"

"Fine," the guards stepped away for the door and stood at attention. "Ahem," was all he said at first. He sighed; he was going to actually have to call out.

"Prince Freyjadour, sir!"

Frey instantly awoke from his thoughts and stopped. He looked around and then turned around to see a guard standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Umm…pardon me sir but aren't you suppose to be going to the council Room," the guard asked?

_What's he talking about that's right where I'm headed _Frey thought. He looked around and then realized he walked right past it. He was so deep in thought he walked right past the doors. _All right I have to stop thinking about her now. My countries priorities come over my own. _

Frey called back to the servant "Yes, yes I am, just lost in thought there for a second."

The Guard relieved that he actually made the right call, stepped back in front of the door. Frey started walking towards the doors and when he stood in front of them he tilted his head up so he would be able to see the whole doors. There were two doors that were each about 20 feet tall. They had three long iron braces running across them. Both doors were hinged on the wall, and since they were so heavy. They started to cause the hinges to bend a little.

The Guards once again wondering what Frey was doing just staring at doors, figured they should just open them. As they both nodded their heads at each other they placed one hand on either door and pushed. The doors pulled apart from each other with a loud screech.

Frey put his head back down; he figured they should fix those hinges soon. He started walking to his seat at the round table in the center of the room.

He looked to his left and he saw the giant mural of the Twilight Rune on the wall. He then looked to his right and saw the giant Dawn Rune mural. He then looked straight ahead past the table, with all the leaders. There was the biggest mural in the room. It was the Sun Rune. With huge swirls of yellow, and with slights shades of orange. The swirls lead you on a downward spiral to the center of the mural, which was the icon of the Sun Rune itself.

"Ahh, the prince has arrived," said Boz in his booming voice.

Frey looked down back at the table, which had all his allies sitting at it. The table was covered with papers and parchment. He saw all of the leaders smile and he returned the favor.

Frey reached his seat and pulled his chair out and sat down. He scanned the table and saw a few seats empty. He quickly looked around to see who was there_. Boz,__Talgeyl, Wasil, with Orok and Volga fighting, Wabon, Haswar, with Isato and Urda standing behind her, Bernadette, Craig, Raja with Kisara, Dinn, Fuwalafuwala, Mueller and Wilhelm. That's weird _he thought_ where's Lucretia and Lelei should be right behind her. Galleon is missing too. _

"Why are we short of people today," asked Frey?

"Well prince," answered Talgeyl, "Lucretia is missing along with Lelei. They seemed to have left sometime last night."

"And Galleon?"

"Goesch got a message that there was someone sick back at LordLake. He told Silva and then ran off to tell them that help was on the way. Silva not being able to travel alone asked Galleon to accompany her.

Frey cracked a smile,_ Oh I didn't even realize Goesch wasn't here _hethought. _Never did like him much, kinda annoying. _

"So we have know idea where Lucretia is," Frey asked?

"No we sent a sentry or two out to try and find her but they couldn't."

"Well come on now of course there not gonna find her." Frey smiled again and leaned back in his chair, "this is Lucretia were talking. About I'm sure she already knows the next tens steps we would do if we continued to search for her.

"If, sire," asked Craig, "You plan on stopping the search for her. She could be very valuable to his Highness."

Frey waved a hand, "Please Craig how many times must I say there is no need for formalities here. We are all equals at this table."

"Yeah, that's why this 'ere prince, be the grandest leaders of them all," said Wilhelm.

"Scores a lot too," added Kyle.

Frey slapped his forehead with his hand. He looked over to see Kyle leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh, does he now. I always knew the prince had it in him."

Kyle began to chuckle a little, but Wilhelm burst out into a booming roar almost as loud as Boz's laugh.

"Now, now lets calm down," said Wasil, "We need to get down to business.

"Yes, we need to get down to business," Frey said desperately trying to change the topic of their current conversation.

Agreement could be heard around the room. Frey waited everyone to quite down before asking, "Ok, why have we been summoned?"

Talgeyl stood up, "As you may know prince, since the war is over a few ques----,"

"Hey where's that body guard of yours," interrupted Wilhelm?

"Do you have any respect at all!" shout Volga as he jumped out of his chair. "You can't interrupt someone speaking to say something stupid like that."

Talgeyl sat back down and put his hand over his face.

"Hey, I wanna know,"

"Well ya wanna know what it feels like to get hit with my fists,"

"If you're challenging me I'll take it. You have been bothering me this whole war."

As Wilhelm stood up Mueller smack him with his cane.

"Sorry boss, but sit back down and try not to say anything more. You are being extremely rude." He turned to Frey and bowed his head "I am sorry your highness, my partner here sometimes gets worked up."

Wasil also stood up, "Volga please sit back down, your embarrassing your self. I'm am really sorry your highness."

Frey just nodded his head and then looked down at the table. He didn't really care that they started fighting since he knew their attitude. It was more that thoughts of Miakis came back to him now.

"Wilhelm does raise a good point your highness," said Boz "where is Miakis."

"She has been tired lately so I told her she rest a while in her room," Frey responded to Boz without even looking up.

"Rest, she doesn't need rest," laughed Boz, "she's young, and we can't have you walking around alone. Especially after what happened this morning."

Frey's head shot up. _Do they know I tried to commit suicide? _

"What happened this morning, Boz" asked Haswar.

"You didn't hear," answered Boz, "someone tried to kill the prince this morning."

Frey laughed a little. Of course they're talking about that. They don't know about this early morning. No one else was taking this news as happily as Frey however. Gasps of shock could be heard around the room.

"What! There must be swift action taken on this," shouted Craig slamming his fist on the table.

"Yes immediately," Volga said with agreement, while jumping out of his chair.

"Now, now calm down you guys," laughed Boz "I heard that he single handily took the assassin on by him self and kicked her ass."

"Really I wonder who told you that," Frey said sarcastically while looking over to see Kyle smiling. "Anyway it's of no importance, please let us continue."

"Well prince," said Talgeyl, "Miakis should be here to hear this,"

"Oh no, I'll fill her in later," responded Frey. He did not want to summon Miakis here when she is in a foul mood.

"No prince there is to much to discuss, and we might need her input on some of our ideas."

"And we need to know why she is so tired," said Craig, "She is a strong fighter, who has a lot of stamina. She should not be this tired, and she also has a high position of responsibility. She can't just take a rest when ever she wants."

"Yes I agree," said Talgeyl. He stood up and put one hand next to the side of his mouth, as if to make his voice louder.

"Guards," he shouted.

A guard pushed open the left door and leaned in.

"Yes my lord."

"Please go and summon Miakis, we need her for this meeting."

"Yes sir," answered the guard and turned to leave.

"Don't tell her I was the one to summon her," Frey shouted. The guard was already out the door and didn't hear his request. _Please, just don't use my name, _he thought.

Frey turned back around in his seat to face the table again. He saw Wilhelm and Volga glaring at each other. He thought for a second, _since when did Wilhelm and Mueller come to these meetings. _

"Umm, Mueller."

"Yes, your highness."

"I don't mean this in a rude way, but why are you here in the War Room."

"Ah yes, I forgot to say."

"Is there something you need to tell me," Frey said crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

"Well your highness," responded Mueller, "Since the war is over we were wondering if we could collect our money. We need to get going and look for new work."

"That is an outrage," shouted Craig, "Fighting with his highness is payment alone, you shouldn't get rewarded for such an honor."

"Now Craig, I did make a deal and I have plenty of money. Paying them wont be a problem," answered Frey trying to calm the people at the table.

"It's not about the money it's the principle of the ordeal."

"What ordeal," said Wilhelm, "we just want some money from the prince. Besides you should be happy we caught the price by at least 50 because we like him so much."

Craig was about to speak again but Frey cut him off.

"All right look here," said Frey turning to Craig, "this is not a big deal. I can simply pay them off and they will be on their way."

Frey then turned to Mueller, "I could pay you but I have proposal."

"I'm listening," responded Mueller.

"I was thinking you and your brigade could join the ranks of Sol-Falena's army."

"That is very kind of you, your highness, but I cannot accept."

Frey was a little shocked, because he did not expect that answer.

"May I ask why?"

"Well you highness, it's because we aren't a kind to join an army permanently. Don't get me wrong we are honored but it's not our, how should I say it, thing."

"Very well, but I have two more proposals."

"Lets hear them," Mueller said trying to figure out what Frey was thinking now.

"I wish two things. First if I call on you in the future will you come to my aid?"

"Of course your highness."

"All right, and second. I wish Richard to join the queen's knights."

At this Kyle jumped away from the wall. Not that he didn't want Richard as a Queen's Knight, it was just sudden, and a surprise. Kyle wasn't the only one surprised. Gasps could be heard around the room.

"Is it that surprising," asked Frey?

Mueller shook her head; "I can't let you have such a dishonorable person in the Queen's Knights."

"Oh come now Mueller, he's not that bad," said Wilhelm, "I mean his sword skills are good enough."

"Very well if he passes the standard test that other knights must take. Also he has to agree on his own, which could be slightly problematic."

"Why is that," asked Frey?

"Well he is a little attached to me," said Mueller who was getting slightly embarrass as he heard little snickers around the room. Mainly coming from Kyle and Volga.

"We'll deal with it as the time comes," said Frey, "For now please go and ask him for his decision."

"Yes, your highness," said Mueller standing up and saluting.

"Don't worry prince we'll get 'em to join your knightly ranks." Said Wilhelm.

Then the two of them walked out and as they were living the doors opened up to revile an angered Miakis.

A big smile appeared on Wilhelm's face.

"Well hey there beautiful, where ya been."

Miakis walked right passed without saying anything. Wilhelm head turned and his eyes followed her as she walked past.

"Fine as ever I see," he said with a smirk.

Miakis stopped, turned around and marched right up to Wilhelm. She got as close as she could to his face.

"Look I am tired of your perverted ways," she said, "If you don't stop, believe me I will make it so you can't speak anymore."

This only caused Wilhelm to smile a little. He couldn't help but say it.

"Man you're a feisty one, I like that."

It only took a second for Miakis to react and punch him hard in his stomach causing him to fall to the ground like a rock.

Everyone around the table stood up, except for Frey who after slapping his forehead with his hand. Slid down low into his chair. The leaders around the table were shocked once again. They couldn't believe Miakis' sudden rage. They all knew Wilhelm could get annoying, but everyone just ignored it. She didn't just tell him off, she dropped him as if he was just a little bully.

"What!" she shouted turning to the leaders standing at the table. Mutters of "nothing", and "I was just stretching" could be heard.

She marched right up to Frey.

"You called your majesty," she said in the most frightful way.

**Back when the guard left to get Miakis and this takes place during the conversation between Frey and Mueller. Back in Miakis' room.**

Miakis was laying face down on her bed. She couldn't figure out why she was acting like this. She just knew she was mad at Frey and didn't want to be around him for a while. She didn't even want to hear about him. This task however was considerably hard since she was his bodyguard and they were in his castle.

She rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She began talking to her self.

"Man this wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't so mean to him when he came to find out what was wrong. I mean if I'm just mad then I can fix this problem whenever I want. But if he's mad too, this could last for a while."

She rolled over on her side and looked out the window next to her bed. She saw Weeping Willow Trees hanging on the edge of the cliff, that lead down to the cool blue lake. _Kinda makes me sad, _she thought. _I guess they fit my mood_.

She sighed. _Man what I'm I gonna do. I can't just go and apologize it would be too embarrassing. After the big fit I through I can't just go up and say, "Hey prince sorry bout that nothing personal, just a bad mood for a second." Wait a second this isn't my fault. _

She turned over and put her face in her pillow again.

"Damn! He makes me so mad sometimes," she shouted into her pillow. "I mean come on did he have to make me look that bad in front of everyone. Defeating the assassin by himself, showing me up as if I don't know anything."

Miakis jumped off her bed. She began pacing back and forth across her room, waving her arms through the air.

"People probably think I'm useless now. Not even able to prevent one assassin attempt on the prince. Right now he probably thinks he is such a hot shot. Leader of an army, just won a war, and now is an excellent fighter. That's going to far, someone has to put him in his place."

She spun around, crossed her arms, and sat on her bed.

"I hope I don't have to see him soon because if I do, I couldn't say what I might do to him."

Suddenly a knock sounded from her door.

"What!"

"Umm…um lady Miakis, his highness requests you to the council room."

"Oh boy, is he in trouble," Miakis said in a sinister laugh.

She stood up and marched right over to the door and shoved it open, almost knocking the guard on the other side to the ground.

She immediately started walking down the hallway acting as if the guard wasn't even there.

**All right back to when Miakis walks into the War room.**

Frey straightened himself in his chair.

"Me, no, no not me," said Frey little scared, "I didn't call on you."

"Miakis glad your here," said Talgeyl trying to quickly settle the situation.

She turned and glared at him. _Calm down Miakis_ she thought _your mad at Frey not everyone. _She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized Miakis, "I don't know what came over me." She turned to Wilhelm who was still lying on the ground grabbing his chest. "Really I'm so sorry Wilhelm."

Wilhelm smiled, "Just because you're so cute I'll let it go."

"Why thank you," giggled Miakis. She then walked over and leaned against the wall next to Kyle.

Wilhelm, with the help of Mueller, managed to walk out of the room.

"All right now let us really start this meeting," said Talgeyl.

"Well it's about damn time," said Raja.

"Ok first I will list the issues we need to address," said talgeyl. He stood up and straightened his papers then held them up to his face. "We need to decide what to do with this castle. We also need to know what where going to do with the remaining members of the Godwin faction and army. Also what's going to happen to Gizel. Not to mention the fact that we are running low on Queen's Knights, which I'm sure you noticed. So we have to deal with that issue as well."

"That it," said Frey, "Because that's all pretty depressing and will be a lot of work to accomplish. Isn't there any good news?"

"Well yes actually, said Talgeyl, "I saved it for last but before that. I must bring up the question on another matter that needs to be thought about by itself."

"Yes," responded Frey.

"What are we going to do with the Dawn Rune and Twilight Rune?"

Frey looked at his hands that embedded the Dawn and Twilight Rune. _Am I supposed to part with it? The Runes that saved my life many times. The Runes that can heal people from almost certain death. The Runes that can grant amazing powers. _

"What do you mean," asked Craig?

"Well I don't thing the senate will like him having those two runes equipped."

"Two when he get two, "asked Craig, "I thought he only had one, and it was the Dawn Rune. Where did the second one come from?"

Everyone at the table looked away from Craig. Miakis and Kyle looked at the floor, while others read papers, or just stared at the table.

"Well umm…" started Talgeyl, "You see—"

"When Lyon died I received her Twilight rune. It became embedded in my hand." Said Frey just staring at his hand that held the very rune that was held by one of his dearest friends.

"Oh, I-I didn't know…I'm sorry your highness. Please forgive me for my rudeness."

"It is all right Craig, what's done is done. No use worrying about it." Frey looked up at Talgeyl, "And I know what I must do. I will give up my runes if I must. It would also be a great moral boost for the people to see their Dawn Rune returned. Oh and about the senate I have my own plans for that don't worry."

"Well to lighten the mood a bit I will say the good news now. First, is the official announcement that Kisara will be officially taken over Raftfleet. There will be a ceremony soon and a big party to celebrate. Second, our little princess must have her official coronation ceremony to become queen. Of course that involves a huge party. Third, sadly there is no party but good news still. Luserina will be officially taken over the house of Barrow's faction. She will become the first women leader of that's Faction. So, We wont have to worry about them any more. Forth, Shula has left to Armes as we speak to try and set up good relations with Falena and Armes. Fifth, umm well there is no fifth but seeing all your faces I just didn't want to stop."

"That's is good news," said Frey seeming to have a bit more spirit now. "May I speak now."

Talgeyl nodded his head and sat down. Frey stood up.

"Well first off let me try and settle as many things as possible now. For Queen's knights, I will send letters to those who caught my eye during the war. Or those who I think would fit the position perfectly. As for the rest of the Godwin faction, we will now set up some of our troops there. Just to keep and eye on them, not to run the city as if captured by some other country. They are people of Falena and we will treat them as such. Tell the army that it is disbanded and they can join the Falena army. The castle I think for now we should keep. We will station some guards here and have it as a type of look out tower or an escape tower, incase of any trouble."

The leaders around the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about Gizel," asked Wasil?

"For now lock him up in Agate Prison, where Lucretia was kept. He will be safe their."

"Doesn't Godwin have control of the place, "asked Orok?

"Yes but we have control of Godwin," said Frey with a smile, "but really I have already relieved the Godwin guards there with our own guards. And besides, there still could be people in the Sun Palace who want him dead, so I can't put him in the jail there."

"Very well prince that basically sums up this meeting. I will sent people to the tasks you have sent out and I will make sure they are carried out."

"Thank you for that Talgeyl," said Frey, "all right then this meeting is done and I will see you around. If not then I will see you at one of the upcoming celebrations."

Everyone stood up and began waling out of the room. Frey stood and began collecting the papers on the table. Miakis began walking towards the door when Kyle grabbed her. He shoved her towards Frey and then ran out of the room.

When he got outside he turned around and slammed the doors shut.

"Don't opens these until I say," he said to the guards.

They just nodded their heads in agreement.

Frey hearing the doors slam looked up to see him and Miakis alone in the room.

* * *

**Well this chapter may be boring but it was basically a foreshadowing chapter. There will be more of these types; lets face it there has to be. I hope you enjoyed it and once again sorry it's so late but I am done with school and all exams in about 2-3 weeks so I might not get another chapter out until then. The only way I got this one down is because as I am typing this sentence right now it is about 2:30 in the morning.As for mistakes well this is probably going to be the best it will be. You will just have to deal with it I guess.**


	5. A Renewed Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, why you think I would, I have no idea.**

**A/N: First off I am extremely sorry that this is so late. I know I have been done with school for about a week but I have been busy. There have been parties and other such things celebrating summer's start. I can only say that the production of chapters might still be a bit slow. Just because I tend to forget that I'm writing a story, sorry once again. I'll try to make up for it in the quality of the chapter. **

**Also to answer a question from PaulXion (a new reviewer, thank you for taking time to leave reviews) about Gizel. Yes he did die in the game, so then your next question might be why is he still alive in my story, well it could be a few things. One, it might be the fact that he could play an important role in my story. Two, it might be that I personally liked Gizel and understood why he did that, and therefore didn't want him dead. Or the last reason, I really just forgot that he died in the game and I wrote the chapter without checking. Choose one they all fit, but any way, after reading your question, I thought up, what I think is a brilliant idea for Gizel in my story. And you're just going to have to read and find out what it is. Now sorry for such a long author's note (don't really know how long they should be, or if they have a limit) but onto the story.**

* * *

Frey quickly turned his head to see if there was anyone else besides Miakis still in the room. To his dismay, there wasn't. He looked at Miakis to see her staring at the doors. She looked like she was a little puzzled at what had just happened. She turned her head slowly around the room, until her eyes met with Frey. She quickly spun around and faced the other direction. Frey went back to straightening his papers. Frey glanced up to see Miakis still with her back to him. She seemed to be looking at the mural on the wall. 

Trying to break the ark word silence Frey decided to take a chance and say something.

"Beautiful mural isn't," said Frey, who only after saying it, realized it was something stupid to say at a time like this.

"Shut up I don't wanna talk to you."

_Should've seen that coming, _thought Frey. He tried to think of something else to say.

"You know, Kyle isn't going to let us out until we talk."

Miakis looked over her shoulder at Frey, "What are we suppose to talk about, how much of a jerk you are."

"Why am I a jerk," asked Frey?

"Because you are," snorted Miakis, turning back to the wall.

Frey laughed to himself a little, "Do you know how dumb you sound."

Miakis turned around and faced Frey, crossing her arms.

"Well …you know…umm," Miakis lifted a finger to her mouth and bit on it a little.

Frey smiled, and thought to him self, _I have to say; she looks cute when she does that. _He leaned back on the table, "You know even though you're mad at me I figured I should tell you that you look quite cute like that."

Miakis looked up at Frey. She quickly took her finger out of her mouth and turned around again. This time however, she didn't face the wall because she was mad at him. She did it because she was blushing, and she did not want him to see.

When she regained her composure, she turned back around to face Frey. She then took a deep breath, as if readying herself to say something important. She didn't however, after her lungs filled with air she just held it in.

Frey raised one eyebrow at her, as if asking 'what are you doing'.

She let all her air out and just simply said in a defeated sort of way, "I have no reason to be mad at you."

"Really? Because when you came into the meeting a few minutes ago I thought you were going to kill me."

"Well I got myself all worked up in my room, but I really have no reason to be mad at you."

"Well there must be something if you were able to work yourself up. If you managed to do that, then you must be mad about something."

Miakis walked over next to Frey and sat down on the table. She looked down at the ground and began swinging her legs.

Frey put an arm around her, not so much in a flirting way, but more in a supporting way.

"You can tell me Miakis, come on," said Frey looking over at her trying to catch her eye. He couldn't, since her hair was hanging down covering them.

Miakis still looking down at her swinging legs said something in a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

She took a breath then turned her head and looked right into Frey's eyes. He met her gaze, and saw that she looked sad.

"I'm… I'm jealous of you."

There was silence for a moment, then that silence was broken by laughter, Frey's laughter. He grabbed his stomach and rolled back onto the table.

"It's not funny, I'm serious," she shouted.

"I know, that's why it's so funny," he said still rolling on the table laughing.

"I don't get it," pouted Miakis, "why is that funny."

Frey calmed down a bit and crawled back over to the edge near Miakis and hung his legs off the table.

"It's funny because, I thought I really did something bad. Something that might breakup our friendship up for a long time. But to find out it is just jealousy. I can't help but find it funny."

"Well it's not funny," Miakis said, sounding completely serious, "Back in my room I was mean to you, and I yelled at you."

"That doesn't matter don't worry about it."

"How can you be so forgiving? I mean I yelled at you, I insulted you, and I even said things in my room like you're a hot shot, and you think you're the coolest person now."

Frey gave her a strange look, "You never called me a hot shot."

"Well," said Miakis looking slightly embarrassed again, "I said it when you left."

Hearing this Frey starting laughing again. Miakis pushed herself off the table and took a few steps away before turning back to see Frey wiping a tear from his eye.

_At least he is crying because he is so happy now, _she thought.

"Can you tell me why you're jealous," asked Frey?

"No, it's too embarrassing," she said grabbing her left elbow. Frey found himself liking all the little things Miakis did when she was embarrassed.

"Come on."

"I don't wanna."

"Why not," he pleased.

"I already said it's to embarrassing."

A smirk appeared on Frey's face.

When Miakis saw him smirk she ran over to him and started poking him with a finger.

"You just wanna know what I think you're so good at, don't ya."

Frey smiled and tried to grab her hands, to stop the relentless poking, "No, that's not it," Frey said innocently, "Besides I don't think it is really about jealousy."

Miakis stopped poking him, and took a few steps back.

"Now come on Miakis, tell me the truth."

She shook her head.

Frey got off the table and looked at Miakis.

"If you really don't want to tell me then you don't have to." Frey turned and began walking towards the door, "I hope you can tell me sometime soon," he said giving a single wave with his hand.

_It isn't that I don't want to tell you, _Miakis thought, _it's just that I don't know how. _

"What's going to happen," Miakis blurted out right when Frey had both his hands on the door trying pull them open. Frey wondering why the doors were stuck completely forgot about Kyle on the other side. Kyle and the two guards were trying as hard as they could, to keep Frey in there.

"You sure we should do this, sir," one guard said.

"Yeah, no worries," answered Kyle, who then flipped over and put his back against the door, trying to steady it better. "I have to say though, the prince certainly got stronger

"Sir, if I may," said the other guard, "the only reason this is so hard. Is because that these doors push open into the council room."

"What's your point," responded Kyle, who seemed to be getting slightly tired at how hard it was to keep the prince form coming out.

"Well sir, you are pushing the doors, which is helping Frey. We need to pull the doors, which is what we are doing sir."

"Hmm…you raise a good point."

"Well," Kyle said, standing away form the door, "You are right, I was making the effort worse. But I think we helped them enough, so I shall be going now."

Kyle turned and walked down the hallway.

One guard waited for Kyle to be out of earshot, he then leaned over to the other and whispered, "Can a Queen's Knight really be that clueless."

James just shrugged, "I guess that's why they need a tactician. Any way let's just stand guard as usual until we are relieved."

"I agree."

With that they stood guard with both of their minds drifting off, thinking about how someone like Kyle became a Queen's Knight.

Back inside Frey smiled, for he heard the whole thing on the other side of the door.

Miakis who was watching Frey just stare at the door thought that she caused it by asking that question.

_Why is he doing that, _thought Miakis,_ I mean my question wasn't even bad. Maybe he realizes it too, and it's not just me. Should I call his name, no, I should just wait and see what he says. _

She waited a little while and Frey didn't seem to move. She decided to take risk it.

"Frey, do you know what I mean," she asked, taking a step closer to him.

Frey was just thinking about the conversation he heard outside. When he heard Miakis say something, not quite sure what she said he turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry Miakis, I didn't catch that."

"What didn't you hear, my first question or my second one."

"Umm, both I guess, sorry."

"Prince." Miakis began, and then turned around, it just seemed easier to say if she wasn't facing him. "What is going to happen to us, once we get back to the castle?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we just going to go back to our normal lives."

Frey was slightly confused; he wasn't to sure what she was asking.

"Miakis, I still don't understand."

"How do you not get it," Miakis spun around, "Before the war we almost never saw each other."

"Sure we did Miakis," Frey said trying to figure out exactly what Miakis was aiming for.

"No, not that much, not as much as we did during the war--."

"Now, come on Miakis."

"Prince please, stop interrupting me and listen," she paused and waited for him to agree. Frey nodded and then walked over to the table and leaned against it again. He had a feeling that he was going to be then for a while, and he figured he might as well be comfortable.

"All right first off, prince I'm sorry I wasn't being professional with you."

Frey waved a hand, gesturing that is wasn't a problem.

"Well prince, back at the castle we might see each other maybe once a day sometimes not even for a few days. And now I don't think I can do that again. I'm not trying to say I'm going to abandon my duties of guarding the princess, but I don't know what to do. I don't want our relationship to become like it was before the war. We are much better friends now and I am use to seeing you everyday and pretty much hanging out with you the whole day. And to go back to seeing you maybe a few days at a time. I don't think I can do it. Also I think I will see you even less now, since you probably will have more responsibility then before. "

Frey waited a second to make sure she was done.

"That is what has been bothering you."

Miakis nodded.

"Well Miakis, this is easily solved. You see, I was also considering this problem, but unlike you I thought that you were going to want to stay by the princess as much as possible."

"I do prince it's just—"

Frey held up a hand, and Miakis knew from past experience that it meant to stop talking.

"Miakis, now I know that it isn't that you want to protect the princess. It's that you just want to know that she is protected. Does this sound a little better?"

Miakis just nodded a little.

"So you don't care who protects her, as long as she is protected and extremely safe."

"Yes, but prince I only would feel right if I was guarding her myself. And besides what does it matter about how I feel about guarding princess lyn."

"It makes all the difference Miakis," Frey crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "and here's why. What if you became my bodyguard?"

"Oh, I can't, I mean, I just couldn't leave lyn with someone else."

"What if you picked the person who would guard her? What would you say then?"

"Prince I would like to, I really would but I can't just leave her I just wouldn't feel right. Who else would guard her."

"What if we got someone close to her age, and someone who is also an amazing fighter."

"Like who?"

"Richard, I'm sure he would do. He's a great fighter, one of the best and closer to her age then anyone else."

A smiled appeared on Miakis' face. She ran over to Frey and tackled him onto the table. Frey, lying on his back, looked up to see Miakis, who pinned him down. She had both his arms pined and had her knees to the side of him, and was sitting on his chest.

"Prince how do I know that you haven't already planed this entire thing out."

"Not the entire thing, I mean, I wasn't sure if you would want to protect the princess herself or not. Once I figured that out, I could just put my plan into motion."

"So, that means we're like, going to be spending a lot more time together. Even more then we spend now."

"Yeah totally," said Frey, trying to imitate Miakis' voice, "Like all the time and like almost everywhere I go you'll go to. It will be like amazing and like the best ever."

"Shut up I don't even sound like that," laughed Miakis.

They both stopped talking, and there was an ark ward silence. They suddenly realized the position they were in and they both looked at each other. No one said a word and Miakis heart began to beat faster. She slowly began to lean down towards Frey. She lifted her hands of his arms and placed them near his head, so she could lean down lower. Frey now being able to move his hands lifted them and put them on Miakis' waist. She drew closer and closer until she was only a few inches away.

_This is it, _thought Miakis, _should I do it. Should I kiss a prince, I'm only a lonely bodyguard. Then again I'm sure Frey doesn't care. _

_This could be it, _thought Frey, _am I about to kiss my long time friend. This could ruin our entire relationship. But what if it makes it better. _

Miakis closed her eyes, and began to move in the rest of the way. Then just to her luck, the table broke, it snapped in half and both Miakis and Frey fell to the ground. They rolled opposite ways and both jolted up as soon as they recovered from the fall.

They looked at each other and both blushed.

"Umm…well, prince I think we should get the day started," suggested Miakis trying to find anyway out of this embarrassing situation."

"Yes, yes, I think you're right. Let's begin the day. Umm, where to first," Frey said also desperately trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Umm, to tell someone to fix the table."

"Yes, great idea, no marvelous idea. We shall also tell them to make it strong, sturdier."

"But how should we tell them that the table was broken?"

"Too many papers," Frey said, shrugging.

Miakis burst out laughing, "Too many papers, oh come on prince. After all you're brilliance today, and you come up with 'too many papers'."

Frey smiled, _Perhaps this whole think can be overlooked,_ he thought.

"Any way come on let's go have some fun. This is a time to celebrate after all."

"One second, I'm still laughing."

"Lieutenant Miakis, this is your prince speaking. Come let us leave immediately," Frey jokingly commanded.

Miakis paused for a second and then stood at attention.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir," Miakis said playing along.

"That's better, now come along."

They began walking towards the door, and Frey reached his hand out to grab the handle, when Miakis stopped him.

"Sir, there could be danger out there let me go first. I shall be glad to take an ambush for you."

"All right, better you then me, I always say."

Miakis pulled open the doors to see the two guards, standing there. They turned around and face the two teens.

Miakis stared at them for a second. After the two guards didn't make a move of any sort she decided to have some more fun.

"What do you to think you're doing," Miakis snapped at the guards.

"Umm nothing--."

"Nothing, damn right you're not doing nothing," Miakis yelled, seriously sounding mad.

"I think you mean anything," corrected one guard.

"I know what I meant, and that's not the point you guys have not saluted, even when royalty is standing right before you."

"Oh, umm sorry but before—"

"What! Are you arguing with me soldier," Miakis barked right in his face.

"No, no ma'am."

"That's better, now salute."

Both guards gave their best salute they ever had given in all their service. They both looked at Frey who stood there, tall as he could. He took his time before returning the salute.

"Now don't let me catch you guys doing 'nothing' again," Miakis said.

"Yes ma'am," said the guards in unison.

Miakis and Frey walked away and turned the corner. They traveled a little further before cracking up and rolling on the floor laughing.

"Nothing, you're doing nothing," said Frey imitating Miakis.

"Oh what about you, trying to stand so high, you were on your tippy toes. You just lucky they were looking at you face. They were so scared."

"Man, I use to have a conscience and not do things like this. But ever since I met you Miakis, I have not had a good conscience in a long time."

"I try," Miakis said with a big smile on her face.

"Well Miakis, I say we go home now."

Miakis looked over at prince a little surprised. It was somewhat sudden and random that he decided to leave right now.

"May I ask why you wish to leave now?"

"Well to be completely honest I miss Lyn," Frey said, standing up, "I also want to do something about the senate as soon as I can."

"Well prince, whatever you want."

Frey held out a hand to help Miakis up.

"Well aren't you the gentlemen now," she said while taking his hand.

Frey pulled her up and then both walked down the hallway towards the boating docks.

It only took a few minutes to reach the docks. They stood at the very place were Georg gave Frey his last lecture before the final battle. They stood at the edge over looking all the docks. There was a series of them, one major dock, jutting out and many others attached to that one, in a perpendicular fashion. Boats were constantly going and coming now. Transporting people back to their towns and some soldiers returning home.

During the war for easier transportation Frey had suggested to build a type of a canal and lock system. The system made it easier for the boats to get in and out of the lake.

As Frey and Miakis were watching all the ships leave and enter the harbor. They were also watching the people load and board the ships.

"Hey prince look, it's Luserina," Miakis said point out towards a dock not to far out into the lake.

"Hey you're right, is she leaving," Frey said, "Hurry let's catch up to her."

They both ran down the wooden steps built that lead down the platform they were on. They got down to the bottom and then Frey picked up his pace a bit. Miakis trailing behind him, trying to keep up with him

_Man, he's gotten more stamina in running, _she thought; _I use to be faster then him. I guess I'll have to start making laps around the castle again. _

Luserina was carrying a huge suitcase, and she was having trouble lifting it because of its weight.

Luserina suddenly felt another hand on hers. She looked back to see it was Frey's.

"Can I lend a hand," Frey said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh prince," Luserina quickly dropped her suitcase and politely bowed.

"Please Luserina, you needn't do that," Frey bent down and picked up her suitcase. "Wow this is heavy, what's in here."

"Umm, my clothes," said Luserina seeming slightly embarrassed, "Please prince you let me carry it. I can't have prince do servants work."

"Well," Frey looked around and just saw some sailors help load their ships. "It seems you don't have any servants, so therefore I shall carry this for you."

"Well, I did have servant," she looked around and then pointed behind Frey, "See there they are."

Frey turned around to see about five servants carrying two suitcases each, just as big as Luserina's. They were struggling to make it down the dock; three of them were just dragging the suitcases on the ground.

"All those all your clothes," asked Miakis.

Luserina leaned to look behind Frey, "Oh hi Miakis, I didn't see you there."

Miakis smiled, "Well I'm only a bodyguard so I'm use to people not seeing me."

"Oh, I didn't mean any offense," she bowed, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No not at all," Miakis said while waving her hands and shaking her head.

Frey picked up the suitcase and started walking, "Which ships is yours?"

"This one over here," Luserina said, point to a ship not to far away.

Frey carried the suitcase with Luserina close behind him, and Miakis following a little further away. Luserina ran up next to Frey and grabbed his arm. Frey looked down at her and smiled, she returned the favor.

_Well someone got more guts over this war, _thought Miakis, _wait stop she's just being nice. Nothing is going on between them, and if it was what would it matter. It's not like me and the prince are together. _

Miakis deep in thought did not realize that they arrived at their destination and ran right into Frey and Luserina.

Frey smiled, "What are we thinking about so deeply Miakis."

Miakis felt embarrassed and quickly thought up something hoping that Frey didn't realize that she was thinking about him.

"I thought we should ride the same ship as Luserina. I mean it will be on the way to Sol-Falena, and we will get to ride with Luserina."

"That's a great idea Miakis," Frey put his arms on Miakis shoulders, "come, let's go back before the ship leaves."

Frey started up a jog and ran down the docks. Miakis turned to follow him, but then paused for a second and looked back at Luserina.

Luserina had a fake smile on her face, "You know your just a guard, it wont work."

"Yes I know, and I guess you're just noble, one that is slowly turning into her father," said Miakis, returning the fake smile. "Bye now."

Miakis turned and ran down the docks after Frey, only looking back once to see Luserina with a smile on, waving to her.

_How war changes people, _she thought.

* * *

**There finally finished. Once again sorry that took so long, i have been very busy. ** **Things are starting to calm down around here so i should be able to write the chapters faster. Except next week i'm going on vaction, camping so there will be no computer. But i will be thinking about the next chapter and hopfully i will be able to write it in just a few days when i return. Well i hoped you liked this chapter, it might have been a bit boring but i wont know if you don't leave reviews, so leave some. Tell me what you think so i can make my story better. **


	6. Set Sail

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Suikoden.**

**Ok so there seemed to be mixed feelings about Luserina, and sorry to say that I'm sure there are going to be things in my story you don't like. Hopefully you will continue to read. She does play an important role in my story. Also you might have noticed a random name in my last chapter (James I think) well sorry, see I wrote this part giving the guards names but it turned out I didn't like it so I went back and fixed it. I guess I missed a name so sorry about that just ignore the name. Besides that I think I might be able to update faster. Then again who knows.**

* * *

Oh, one more tiny bit of information, the name of Frey's army is The Rune Fleet Army. If you think it's a bad name sorry but it's the best I can do. I am terrible at coming up with names.

Miakis caught up to Frey and told him to slow down that there was no rush. He agreed and slowed his pace down to a walk. He was saying things to himself that Miakis couldn't quite make out. She soon realized he was making a list in his head of things he needed to pack.

She smiled to herself. _He had things to pack, _she thought, _I don't. I barely have anything with me since I can't go into my room or hangout anywhere. I always have duty. _

She looked back over at Frey to see him counting on his fingers and mumbling something. She regretted suggesting sailing on the same ship as Luserina. She changed and Miakis didn't know why. She wanted to bring it up with Frey to see if he noticed to but she didn't want to sound like she was insulting Luserina.

"Whatever, I'll just ignore it for now," she said to herself.

They reached Frey's room and he immediately ran straight to his dresser and began to pull clothes out and threw them onto his bed. They landed in a lump and soon began to pile up. Miakis stood in the doorway and watched.

She let out a sign, "Prince what are you doing?"

"I'm getting the clothes I want to bring back in a pile so I can pack them faster," he responded while continuing his 'assortment' of clothes.

Miakis shook her head and walked over to his bed and sat down. She began to take the clothes and fold them and place them neatly in piles.

Frey not knowing where Miakis was, he continued to through the clothes on his bed. Most of them landing on Miakis who, without words simply pulled them off her head and folded them.

Frey finally satisfied with his selection of clothes walked over to collect his treasures of war. He passed Miakis on the way and laughed to himself a little.

"Are you a maid now," asked Frey.

"No, but someone needs to take care of you royals."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this mess in your room, and you can't just leave a lump of clothes on your bed."

"Well, I guess I never noticed. Maids always do my work."

"Once again, someone has to take care of you royals," Miakis stopped for a second and looked up at Frey, "Do you even know how to cook anything?"

"Why would I, we have a cook."

"What about if you get stuck out by yourself. Do you know how to hunt, how to cook what you hunt, what plants you can eat, and what plants are also medicinal herbs."

"I never really think about that," he said, "Do you know how to do all that?"

"Sure I do," she said taking another shirt off the pile and folding it. "I have to be able to know at least basic survival to become a Queen's Knight."

"Wait, that's only basic survival."

"No, I know more then I need because I was always hanging around with the Dragon Calvary. They are usually in the wild more and therefore need a better knowledge of survival. I picked up lessons from some trainees while I was there."

Frey walked over and sat down on the other side of the pile. He picked up a shirt and then watched Miakis fold it.

He tried but it just didn't turn out like hers. Miakis giggled a little and then picked up another shirt and held it up.

"All right first you grab both sleeves and put them together. There you go, next you grab the bottom of the shirt and bring it up until the bottom touches the top. The fold it again from side to side."

Frey managed to make the shirt into something that somewhat resembled what Miakis had done. A little less neat but all the same he felt proud of his accomplishment.

Every time he finished a shirt that would put it into one of the piles Miakis had made. And every time he did she would pick it up and put it into the right pile.

"I don't get it Miakis, how do you have the piles separated."

"It's easy," she pointed at each pile as she went along, "long sleeve, shot sleeve, no sleeve, fancy, raggy, and of course ugly."

"Hey I like that, and umm how do you fold robes and pants."

She went about teaching how to fold each different type of clothing and how to pack it all in an easy way so it could be unpacked fast and easy. Frey stood up and began putting some clothes back in his dresser.

"What are you doing, we just folded those," Miakis asked.

"Sorry, but I want to leave some clothes here incase we come back. Also I still have a lot of clothes at the Sun Palace, just remembered, sorry."

Miakis just smiled to show it wasn't a problem. She continued to fold clothes and Frey walked around and collected various other items from his room. When he was pulling some books off his books case. He dropped one on the floor. He noticed the book's title was History of the Dragon Calvary. Craig gave him the book when the Dragon Calvary joined Frey. Frey never did read it, just didn't spark his interest. Now he might since someone so close to him was pretty much part of it.

He looked back at Miakis who was now putting the clothes in a suitcase. It was at that moment that Frey realized he didn't really know anything about Miakis' passed. All he knew was that she wanted to join the Dragon Calvary but because of her gender, she wasn't allowed.

Frey slightly disappointed at how little he knew of Miakis decided it was time to learn more about her.

"Hey Miakis," Frey said, putting the book back on the self.

"Yes prince," answered Miakis, organizing his suitcase.

"What did you do before being a Queen's knight?"

"I lived at Suaronix," she said looking up at Frey for a second, "You knew that."

"Yes, but what did you _do." _

"Oh, well pretty much trained with the boys nothing big," Miakis said cheerfully and went back to her work.

"I heard about that too, but what about your hobbies. Where did you live, what was your family like?"

Hearing this Miakis stopped packing and looked at Frey. He knew he said something wrong and was trying to find away out of this topic.

Then Miakis smiled, "Luserina's, waiting prince, we should hurry."

Frey could tell the smile was fake but he did not wish to press the issue any further.

He smiled back, "All right let's go."

Miakis hurrying to finish packing the suitcase didn't say another word. Frey went around collecting objects. He went over and through his favorite books in the suitcase; they landed right on Miakis' hands. She didn't even move, she was to deep in thought. Although her mind wasn't there she continued to pack the suitcase.

Frey went over to his dresser and picked up a small pebble, smooth, a silverfish color, and a complete circle. He found it at the Water Fall Basin; one of his favorite places. He liked this rock because it was shiny enough to see your reflection, and figured he would just keep it as a type of good luck charm. Soon after finding it he put a string through it and wore it as a necklace.

Frey always went to The Waterfall Basin to relax and sometimes to train. He learned how to fight on slippery stones for better balance, and also he practiced swimming. Push-ups under the pressure of the waterfall added more resistance.

Frey's mind began to wander back to his training days. He was awakened by a touch on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Miakis smiling at him.

"It's time to go prince."

Frey nodded and they began walking towards the door. They began to descend the stairs when Frey's mind wandered back to when he wouldn't do ten push-ups under the waterfall.

Frey smiled to himself, _I can about 100 something now, _he thought. _It's a good thing Lyon and I went there some much. _

Frey stopped in his tracks, he cursed loudly and turned around and started running back to his room. Miakis dropped the suitcase hearing the sudden swear word break the silence.

She turned to see Frey running away, "Where are you going."

He looked back and gave a wave, "Don't worry, just forgot something, I'll meet you at the ship."

Miakis just shrugged and began the walking again. She was to deep in her own thought to worry about what Frey was doing.

Frey finally reached his room and he dove on the floor. He reached under his bed and his hand felt something. It seemed like a short think wooden stick. He pulled it from beneath the bed and look at it. Lyon's sword.

It was an assassin sword, one were the blade was hidden in the handle. It was meant to be able to be hidden in one's clothing with out harming the wielder. He could then pull it out when ever he needed it, and swing the blade out. With the blade out it was just as sturdy as any other sword and well balance. The only down fall to it was the fact was the handle and sword had to be the same length, which caused less maneuverability for the weirder. Also the blade was smaller then normal, so in a one on one fight it was not a good weapon. Only for quick, surprise strikes, was it extremely effective.

Frey grabbed it and put it inside his robes and then tied it tight. Instantly the sword made him think about Lyon. He ran out the door towards the dock, with a picture of Lyon in his mind. The thought still made him sad, and it made him want to stop and cry. He still didn't know how he was going to get over this. He pressed on though, for he knew the only person to cheer him up was waiting at the docks for him.

He reached his ship and saw Luserina standing outside. She gave a wave and smile to the prince. Sadly Frey saw right passed her and ran onto the ship. He quickly looked around until he saw Miakis leaning on the side railing.

He ran over to her, and touched her shoulder to make his presence known. She jumped and turned around wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh, hey prince," she said trying to sound cheerful, only for it to come out as a high-pitched whimper.

"Miakis what's wrong," Frey said giving a light squeeze to her shoulder, completely forgetting about his own worries.

"Nothing, just I need to be alone for a moment, sorry."

Miakis quickly walked away wiping another tear from her eye, as she went beneath the deck. Frey watched the stairs leading below deck, as if hoping she was going to just pop back up as if it was all a joke. He turned around and leaned on the railing and looked out over the cool blue lake.

He let out a sigh, "What a terrible day,"

"How so," said Luserina who caused Frey to jump at the sudden voice he heard behind him.

"Oh, never mind," said Frey, not wishing to tell Luserina of all the events that happened today, "it is none of your concern."

"But prince, if you are troubled then I am concerned."

Frey smiled, "That's very sweet of you, Luserina, but please do not trouble your self. Especially since you have to worry about all your new duties. Are you worried about being overwhelmed?"

"A little, but I'm sure I can handle it, since my father was able to be the lord of that town way can't I."

"Although you may not admit it, your father was a pretty intelligent man," Luserina gasped but Frey continued, "Now I'm not saying that he was correct in what he done, but think about it. If we didn't have Lucretia then his plan would most likely have succeeded." \

"That's not true prince," Luserina said shaking her head, "he was a terrible man, that had wicked ideas."

"Yes that is true," he stopped for a second and then looked out once again over the lake. "The problem with generals is that they don't credit the enemy. You see no matter how much you hate someone you still have to admit when they do something skillful."

Frey rolled back his right sleeve to reveal the Dawn Rune, "For example, your fathers plot to steal the Dawn Rune was brilliant, even though terribly wicked."

"But prince," Luserina grabbed his arm, "That was disgraceful and shameful, how can you commend him on such an act."

Frey smiled a bit," You don't get battle, Luserina. You see although it was shameful did he not get what he wanted. He was able to steal the Dawn Rune, correct."

"But still," Frey held up a hand to stop her, "It was a terrible act and should not be credited."

Once again Frey smiled to himself, _I guess it doesn't work on everybody. _

"Look think about this Luserina," he turned to face her, "In a one on one duel you are suppose to fight with just the weapons in hand. You aren't supposed to pull out a hidden weapon and strike your opponent. Some call this cheating, but it isn't because you can't cheat in life. Is it a cheap move, yes. But then why not do it, if you kill you opponent you win, what's the enemy going to do. Tell on you, no, they can't do anything."

"I still don't understand," said Luserina innocently.

"Alright let's try this one," Frey thought for a moment, "It's another one on one duel but it is easier to understand. Ok, when you enter a duel it is an unwritten law to fight until the death, correct."

"Yes I believe so."

"Well the main adjective there is unwritten. Which means that it isn't really there it is just something that people should follow, but don't have to. If you lose your weapon and your opponent is about to kill you, are you just suppose to sit there and die. Why not run. Because your going to honor the unwritten law. The law that doesn't really exist."

"But honorable men are looked upon as heroes, while dishonorable men are seen as disgraces," Luserina replied.

"Yes but what would you rather be, a dishonorable person, or a dead person."

Frey began walking towards the stairs that lead down below the deck. He paused at the top of the steps and looked back at Luserina who was watching him.

"Remember, honorable people are the ones that usually end up dead in wars. There are no rules, that's way wars are so awful."

With that he went below deck and went down three levels right above the bottom storage level. This is where the royal chambers were on all the Prince's ships. The point was if the ship were boarded they would have to get to the very bottom of the ship to reach the royalty. Making it a difficult long trip for the enemy. The flaw to this was if the ship sank in a battle, which was more common then being boarded. The royals would be one of the first to go.

Frey smiled at the way people think, and how they only think about half of a problem more then the whole problem. He continued to walk to his chambers when he stopped in front of a door. The door right next to his was the room of the royal's bodyguard.

Frey put an ear next to the door and he could here someone inside sharpening weapons.

_That's Miakis, _he thought, _whenever something bothers her, or whenever she has to think about something she sharpens her daggers. _

Frey continued to his room and opening the door to see en empty room with a bed nailed into the floor. It was a wide double bed that had more then enough room for two people let alone one. He looked to his right and saw a small window that he immediately went over and opened it.

If he didn't get fresh air, he would become sea sick, even on the rivers. Ever since Marscal Godwin began to melt the glaciers, the water lever in the rivers rose causing them to be more effected by the elements nature. Meaning that they would shake the boat more as if it were on the sea.

He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. It would be a three-day trip to Rainwall and then about another day until he reached the Sun Palace. If they didn't have to go to Rainwall they could make the trip to the Sun Palace in about two days.

He looked to his left and he saw a birdcage with a five doves in them. He saw parchment next to them with a quill and some ink. They travel faster then ships I should write a letter telling Lyn I'm coming home. She should get it tomorrow if I send it now.

Dear Lyn,

It's your brother; guess what I'm coming home! I'm on the ship right now writing this letter. By the time you get it I shall be about still three days travel from Sol-Falena. We are riding with Luserina so it will take us almost four days to get home. Remind me whe I get home to discuss canal systems we really need some. Anyway I can't wait to see you, and I hope you missed me as much as I missed you. I have so much to talk to you about when I get back. Some things are important while other things are just for fun. I still can't believe you are almost the queen now. You have a lot more responsibility and soon you will be able to command me. Funny thought isn't it, a younger sister ordering around an older brother. Anyway I will see you in four days, well three when you get this.

Love,  
Freyjadour, your beloved brother.

Glancing over his letter one more time to make sure he was satisfied with it. He reached in the cage and pulled out the strongest looking dove. He ripped the parchment so only the part with writing would have to be tied to the bird. He wrapped it around his leg and tied it with some string and then went over to his window. He petted its head with his thumb for a second before releasing it. He watched as it flew away towards Sol-Falena, bringing good news.

Frey was tired enough and bored enough to go to bed. He went to open his suitcase only to realize that he never did pack his sleeping garments. He looked out the window to see the ship just start to depart. He let out a sigh.

"Just my luck," he said to himself, "Oh well."

He pulled his shoes and socks off and then pulled his shirt off. He then pulled out his tie in his hair to let it down.

_What ever makes me comfortable, _he thought."

Frey lifted the covers and slipped in bed. He laid his head down on his pillow and looked at the ceiling. He soon started to drift into sleep. He seemed to be more tired then he thought.

_Must be because I haven't slept much lately, _he thought. With that thought his eyelids grew heavy and soon he couldn't hold them up anymore. He let them fall and he fell into a deep sleep, thinking about returning to his little sister. The same sister that caused him to fight a war.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Lyn slowly woke up in her huge bed. It didn't fit her at all since it was made for the queen and her husband. Her advisors told her to get use to the room and suggested her to sleep there from now on. How she hated this room for every time she woke up she thought about her parents.

Lyn looked out the window to her left to see a few clouds in the sky. She looked at the sky for a while thinking about all that has happened. She missed her brother and wondered why she couldn't see him now. The war was over she should be able to see her own brother, and yet no one would let her leave the Sun Palace.

Lyn heard the door open and she sat up to see a maid come in.

"Oh princess, your up already," said the maid sounding surprised, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully," said Lyn, "what about you," she added trying to be polite.

"Me princess," said the maid sounding surprised again, "Surly I don't matter."

_Why does everyone think I don't care about them, _Lyn thought, _I don't think there worthless or anything I even try to have normal conversations with them but they just don't believe that I can be charitable to normal people. It's so annoying. _

The maid went to the closet and disappeared inside for a minute or two. She came out with a blue dress that had the symbol of the Dawn Rune on its sleeves. It had swirls of red running down around the waist.

This was one of Lyn's favorite dresses because it reminded her of Frey. Lyn jumped out of bed and began undressing. The maid carried the dress over and helped Lyn get dressed.

"What news did we receive today," Lyn asked the maid trying to make small talk.

"Oh dear," the maid clasped her hands other her mother, "I completely forgot princess, I'm so sorry."

"Forgot what," Lyn was being to feel afraid something terrible happened.

"You received a letter from your brother, he's coming home soon."

Lyn worries were washed away by the overwhelming joy she began to feel.

"He's coming home! My brother!" she turned to the maid, "Quick where is this letter?"

"It's in the Queen's Knights Council Room with all the other letters."

Lyn quickly ran out the door heading straight for the Council Room. She couldn't believe, Frey was finally coming home. She began to tire and had to slow her pace to a walk. She became mad at herself for not being athletic.

_Even when the Palace was under attack I still tired and made Miakis and Galleon stay with me, _she thought to herself. _Maybe if I could have ran faster we might have escaped. _

She cursed to herself.

_From now on I swear I will try to do more exercise. _

Lyn reached the Council Room and forced open the doors and ran in. The recent commander was bending over the table with his closest men around him and whispering to them.

"Where is today's mail," she shouted.

They all jumped and turned to look at the young queen. They all saluted and then the commander stood up holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I can only assume you're talking about the letter from your brother," said the commander.

"Yes, thank you Blaine," Lyn walked over to the table and grabbed the paper. She looked at the table and it seemed that all the men were glaring at her.

She turned back to Blaine, "Isn't it wonderful, my brother is coming home."

There was a grunt from the table, and hearing it Blaine shouted at them.

"Who dare disrespects the Royal Family of Falena? Huh, speak up, for who ever disrespects them I shall take care of them myself." He turned to Lyn, "Please princess do not let these old men trouble you. Go read your letter and start to celebrate the return of your brother."

Lyn smiled, she turned around and left them room thinking about how she was wise in choosing Blaine as the substitute commander. She walked back to her room reading the letter over and over. She was so happy. Her brother was coming home.

Back in the Council Room the men were questioning their Commander.

"Why not strike now before the army returns, with the prince," asked one general.

"Yes why not now, why wait for him to come back," asked another general.

Blaine looked at his men and sat back down in his seat, "You see if we attack now then when the army arrives there just going to over through the palace like they did before. It would end almost as soon as it began."

"Then why commander, before we planned the attack in two weeks, before the prince came home. But now we are to wait for him to come back."

"Yes because in two weeks I could have had an army to fight his," Blaine paused for a second, "but now since he's coming home soon, we need a new strategy. If we can capture the prince then I'm sure we can just black mail the princess. Also the princess is so inexperienced, she will never be able to control the country. The princess' only hope to rule this country was her relying on her brother. But if we have him then what can she do. I mean she even let me be the Commander."

The men began to laugh and snicker at how the soon to be queen appointed Blaine as the new Commander. Why she did this they did not know but none of them questioned it. Blaine immediately was able to persuade the princess into letting him elect the new generals. Of course they were all his trustworthy men, who were only in the Falena army to reap the rewards.

They began planning exactly how they were going over through the Sun Palace, and how they were going to capture the prince once he returned home.

* * *

**Well there goes another chapter, once again sorry if you didn't like it. Not too much happened but hey things are going to pick up trust me. Well please review and tell me what you think. I should be able to update the chapters quicker now, since summer is starting to bore me. **


	7. The Voyage Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 

**Author's note: Ok as you noticed I introduced a character, Blaine. So you may have noticed he had nothing to do with Suikoden 5 at all. I only say this because I will add more random characters like that. So once again trust me I do have this story planned out.**

* * *

Frey began to stir in his sleep. He enjoyed lying there with his eyes closed listening to all that was happening around him. Frey enjoyed it even more on the ship since he loved to hear the captain shouting out commands. He listened to his surrounding for a little bit. The water hitting the bow of the ship was very calming and it almost put him back to sleep. Frey didn't know why but he was extremely happy and felt well rested.

Then it hit him. This was the first time since the tragic day that he slept peaceful with no nightmares. Amazed at how much a good night sleep does he slowly sat up and looked out his window. He saw some seagulls fly passed screeching at each other.

Frey then felt something against his chest. He looked down to see Lyon's sword still tied around his waist. He forgot to take it off yesterday and ended up sleeping with it.

"I probably should get use to doing that," he said to himself, "having a sword at hand all the time is a good idea."

_That and the fact that I seemed to sleep much better with it, _he added in his thoughts.

Frey leapt out of bed and began to change. He took out a plain white sleeveless shirt, and some pants that had patches of hard leather on them. He wore these whenever he felt like training. Since he got such a good sleep, and he had so much energy and nowhere to go, he felt like training.

Frey looked over at the corner of the room where he kept his weapons. There lay his tri-nunchaku, and wooden training sword. He grabbed his tri-nunchaku and a wooden sword. Frey then in a hurried pace went out his door.

Frey was fairly excited, for he loved to train. He loved to fight, the only reason he didn't like battle is because he hated death and pain. Which is why he loved training because there was no death, pain maybe, but no death.

Frey stopped next to Miakis' room and put an ear next to it. He heard nothing, and hoping she wasn't still in a sad mood he decided to knock.

"Miakis," Frey called, "You there."

No answer.

"Well if you want to train with me I'm going to go up and challenge some sailors." He waited a little to hear a response. When he didn't hear one he continued. "I'm sure they wont be much of a fight, so if you want to come challenge me I'll be on waiting."

Once again he waited to see if there would be a response. Frey turned to walk away when he remembered that she would have the other wooden sword that he need. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Frey looked around in the darkened room and saw the sword leaning up against the wall right near her bed. He then glanced to see a shadowy figure laying on it.

Frey concluded that Miakis must be asleep, and he began to tip toe over to it, stopping every few seconds to make sure he didn't stir Miakis. He continued sneaking to the sword. When he came to be only a few feet from in he stopped and glanced at the bed.

Miakis was lying there with the sheets covering her from the waist down. She was on her side and Frey thought she had the cutest look on her face, it seemed calm and happy. She was laying her head on her arm and the other arm was out in front of her, bending so her hand rested underneath her chin.

Frey stood stilled and watched her sleep for a little while. He enjoyed how Miakis seemed to take slow long breaths when she was asleep. Sad to pull himself away he knew he had to grab the sword and leave. If anyone saw him they would instantly get the wrong idea.

Frey grabbed the sword and began slowly walking towards the door. He reached it slowly opened it hoping it wouldn't make a sound. When it was fully open he took a quick look back to see Miakis in the light. She rolled over and he turned to leave.

"Frey make sure you close the door," Miakis said half asleep, causing Frey to jump.

"Sorry," was all Frey said before leaving.

Felling somewhat bad for waking Miakis, but then realizing that she should be up any way, he quickly ran up the stairs to begin training. He looked for someone not doing anything to challenge to a quick duel. He saw a couple of sailors sitting on some boxes. Two of the sailors were listening and looking at another.

_Perfect, _he thought.

Frey ran over to the three men, and one of them seemed to be the leader of the group. Frey only thought this since he was telling a story as if some big hero. Frey laughed to himself a little.

"Hey you," he pointed to the big one, telling the story, "How bout a little duel."

The three sailors looked shocked. The royal prince Freyjadour challenging one of them to a duel. The two smaller sailors shook their heads.

"We wouldn't dream of fighting you sir."

Frey smiled, "not you two, the big one. Unless he's scared."

The big sailor laughed, "You know prince if I agree I can't promise not to hurt ya."

"All the better besides," he stopped for a second to make sure his last words really set in. "I don't think you'll hit me once."

This time the sailor's smile faded and he now seemed angry. Frey decided to use this to his advantage.

"If you're still having second thought," he paused and put a finger to his lips, jokingly pretending to think. "How bout I only use one hand."

"That's a mistake prince," the sailor rose, "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about being hubris."

"Oh big word there, hubris," Frey said, "come up with that all by yourself."

"Give me that sword," the sailor said now sounding enraged.

Frey tossed him the sword and grabbed hold of his own. He threw the tri-nunchaku over to one of the sailors sitting down.

"Hold that for me."

"Go get him Harvey," said the sailor holding Frey's tri-nunchaku.

"Harvey is it," said Frey, "Well thank you for letting me warm up against you."

"That's it prince, I'm not holding back."

"Well I certainly hope not," said Frey still taunting Harvey, "I want to at least break a sweat."

They stood about ten feet apart. Frey with a big smile on his face and Harvey looking like he actually wanted to kill Frey. A crowd also began to gather, and of course, people started placing bets.

"I have 100 potch on the prince!"

"I have 500 on Harvey, he never loses."

"200 for Freyjadour, he must be tough if he chose this duel."

The captain swung the door open from the room that he was currently in, mapping their course.

"What's all the ruckus about," he shouted out.

"Oh captain, prince Freyjadour just challenged Harvey to a duel."

"Is the boy mad?"

"Maybe, but were taking bets," he paused for a moment to see how their captain would react. When he saw that the captain did not look angry he couldn't help but ask. "Would you like to place one?"

"Yes I would," he shouted, "3000 potch on Harvey!"

The crow began cheering, which only caused Harvey to smile. He figured the prince was just another royal bureaucrat. A wise commander, but also weak and he figured Frey just sat behind a desk all war.

"You know prince," Harvey hissed through his teeth, "You might seriously end up hurt in this fight. Even this little wooden sword can still do damage."

"Shall we begin then," responded Frey.

The captain walked out to stand and referee the fight.

"All right let's discuss the rules," he paused and looked at both fighters, "You go until the other is knocked out or gives up. You can only use the weapons at hand, no pulling out other weapons. Also no using objects around you. I think that's about it and just listen to me, I have the final word no arguing. We don't want anyone dead."

"Anyone," someone shouted from the crowd, "don't you mean the prince captain."

The sailors once again began to roar with laughter. They all found this a joke and just another thing to pass the time on their voyage.

The captain held up both his hands and then waved them down shouting, "Begin!"

Neither fighter moved, they watched each other intently, waiting for someone to make a move. Frey began hoping back and forth from his front to his back foot. Bouncing around he put one arm behind his back and held out his sword, in a type of fencing style.

Harvey smiled and put two hands on his sword holding it vertically, "That fancy stuff wont help you here prince."

Frey just smiled back, what Harvey didn't know was that Richard taught Frey this stance. Unlike his opponent who Frey could already see many faults to his stance. His was ready for anything and his stance was more for quick strikes and dodging then one swing to end it all.

Harvey after watching Frey for a moment decided he should be the first to attack. He launched himself at Frey who easily bounced to the right to dodge the hard swing.

"Hey keep swing like that at you'll pull something old man," jeered Frey.

"Hey, I'm not old and just watch, I'm going to kick your ass."

Frey just smiled and back stepped to get a greater distance between them. He continued his bouncing pattern, just hoping that Harvey would charge again. Harvey sprinted at Frey swinging as hard as he could hoping to end it in one hit. Frey simply sidestepped and then gave him a light tap on his head before backing away again.

"Oh, you almost had me that time," Frey said, "Keep trying I'm sure you'll get me eventually."

Harvey once gain ran full speed at Frey, this time however, just before reaching Frey he stopped only a yard a way. Frey not expecting this sudden stop already side stepped. He was expecting him to follow through all the way like his past two attacks.

Harvey quickly turned to face Frey and gave a horizontal sweep. Frey managed to dodge the attack by collapsing on the floor. Frey quickly rolled to the side to avoid Harvey's foot coming down. He stood up only to find Harvey once again charging at him. This time Harvey swung vertically and Frey putting his hands on the opposite ends of his sword held it sideways to block the blow.

Harvey's sword stuck Frey's hard and caused Frey to fall onto one knee. He couldn't compete with Harvey's strength and if he continued like this he would surly lose. Frey getting an idea began to hold some of his strength back. Harvey thinking Frey was getting tired pushed even harder. Frey then quickly leaned back. Harvey pushing so hard lost his balance and began to topple forward. Frey also falling back put his feet into Harvey's gut and rolled on his back. Kicking Harvey over him, sending him into the crowd of sailors.

They screamed and scattered apart so the huge man wouldn't fall on them. Growling, Harvey stood back up and walked back to the center of the circle to see the prince. Who was throwing his sword into the air causing it to do a series of flips and then skillfully catching it.

"Well Harvey I can't lie to you, I grow bored," Frey taunted once again

Harvey enraged flew himself at Frey. He jabbed the sword out as if it would impale Frey.

_Is he mad the sword is wooden, _thought Frey; _Even if it hits me it wouldn't do anything. _

Frey figured he should dodge it anyway and crouched low to the ground. Harvey's thrust went right over him and then Frey swung right at his face. You could hear the crack on the entire deck, Harvey's jaw breaking.

Harvey instantly dropping the sword and holding his jaw, he gave Frey a look of death. Even though wasn't the greatest fighter he could take pain. He let go of his jaw and charged at Frey. This time not ready at all, he couldn't get out of the way. Harvey picked him up and punched him in the face before through him into the side railing of the ship.

Frey rolled over onto his back and looked at the man coming towards him. He reached down and picked Frey up by his neck. He wound up, and Frey braced himself for another hit.

"You don't wanna do that."

The entire deck turned to look at the stairs leading below. There was Miakis walking over to the crowd of men.

"You see, if you harm the prince, no matter who you are," she paused and continued walking, pushing through the crowds walking right up to Harvey. "I will have to kill you," and with these last words she drew her daggers.

Harvey looked at the Queen's Knight.

He grunted, "I apologize for getting carried away, but you might want to make sure you teach this man some manners."

He dropped Frey, and began walking towards the sick bay holding his jar. Frey started coughing and holding his neck. He looked up at Miakis to see her looking down with a disappointed face.

"All right," Miakis said turning to face the crew, "it's all over, go back about your business."

There were some mumbles heard from the crowd but they dispersed and went back to what they were doing before. Frey stood up looking around to see the men who, were suppose to be working still watching him.

"Thank you Miakis," Frey said.

She spun around and slapped him hard in the face. Once again this caused all action on the dock to cease and they all just stared at the two teenagers.

"You idiot," she screamed, "you went and picked a fight with a person. Then when it is just a friendly duel you break his jaw."

"Well I didn't-"

"No, there is no excuse," she turned her back to Frey, "you showed a lot of disrespect here today, and you could've been seriously injured."

Frey leaned back on the railing, and looked at the cross Miakis. She managed to once again send the sailors on the way by meeting their gaze.

"I think your right Miakis," Frey began, "I'm going to go apologize to Harvey."

Miakis turned around and shook her head, "You don't have to do that now, and I want to talk to you about something."

"Really, well maybe I shouldn't listen since you just slapped me, "he said jokingly.

Miakis gave him a look that told him that it wasn't a time to joke.

"I'm sorry Miakis, please what is it."

She opened her mouth only to hear words that weren't hers.

"What, the prince got in a fight, well where is he."

They both turned around to see Luserina talking to one of the sailors. He pointed to the two of them and Frey gave a nice wave to the worried Luserina.

She ran over and looked at Frey's face and saw a trickle of blood running down from his mouth. She gasped. Frey noticed where her eye's laid, and he quickly wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled.

"Prince are you all right, I just heard," Luserina asked?

"Yeah, yeah it nothing big," he said, "don't worry about it."

"We should take you to the sick bay," suggested Luserina.

"No, it really isn't that bad," Frey said shaking his head and hands.

Miakis turned back around to lean on the railing; she looked out and watched a man carrying a bag on his back.

_That's strange_, _who is out in the middle of nowhere,_ she thought, _unless. _

She quickly turned back to see Luserina still persisting in Frey going to the sick bay, and Frey rubbing the back of his head somewhat embarrassed at how she mad it seem like he was really hurt. All the other sailors were staring at him, as if his injuries were worse then Harvey's.

"Please Luserina, for the last time--"

"Luserina, are we near Rainwall," Miakis said, cutting off Frey.

"Well yes I think we are going to reach it soon."

"Hmm, already," Frey said and then paused to think, "How 'bout he all have some breakfast together before we reach Rainwall."

Luserina clapped her hands together, "that's a great idea prince."

"Well I just figured we need to at least to something before you leave."

"Well what do you want to eat your highness," Luserina asked?

"Well to be completely honest, I think the only thing we can have here is fish," Frey said.

"I'm sure there is more then that prince," said Luserina, "come on let's look."

She grabbed his arm and began pulling him away.

Frey looked back at Miakis, "You coming?"

She waved a hand, "Naa, not really a breakfast person."

"You sure."

"Yeah, trust me I'm fine."

"But-"

"Oh trust her, prince, she'll be fine," said Luserina still pulling him away, "Let's go find some food."

Miakis watched as the two went below deck going to find some food.

"Well, I really should give them some time alone, they are good friends and there not going to see each other for a while," Miakis said to herself.

* * *

"Quickly the ship carrying Luserina will arrive shortly!"

The soldiers of Rainwall were running about in a last effort to try and straighten out the corrupted town. Euram standing in front of the statue of his father watched as his soldiers picked up bums. They seemed to gather in the town since they were taking over by Godwin and especially since his father died.

An assistant of the family ran up to Euram.

"Euram, please we need to ask for help," he pleaded.

Euram turned to him, "Who are we going to ask, and more importantly who would actually help us."

He turned back to watching his little army gather the bums and begin to drive them out of the town. He hoped he would be able to make the town a little better by the time his sister returned. He had been at it ever since he received the letter that Luserina was going to be in charge.

"Sir, we could ask the prince, I'm sure—"

"No!" screamed Euram, "anyone but him!"

"But sir, not only has the homeless population increased but also the crime rate. There are reports of break-ins almost every day. This is now one of the worst towns in Falena. Only the scoundrels and low lives come here."

"Don't worry were working on the problem. I have almost gotten all the bums out of here."

"But they just come right back. If the prince gave us some of his soldiers then we could keep them out. We could also set up more guards throughout the town so the crime rate would decrease. Not only would it decrease we could catch many thieves and in a way pay Falena back for what we did."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," Euram started to jump up and down, "I am handling the situation!"

The assistant gave up and turned to go back to his house. Euram watched him leave and almost getting run over by a homeless person, who was trying to run away from a guard. He knew that he was right but he didn't want to admit it.

The town continued on their frenzy trying to make it look a little better. Kicking out bums from in front of their houses and calling a guard at any shady character they saw.

"Lord Euram, the ship, it has arrived."

Euram quickly ran towards the dock and sure enough, the ship was growing closer to his town.

_As soon as it gets here I lose all my authority_, he thought.

He watched as it grew bigger, and bigger. Soon he was able to make out figures moving about on the deck. The he saw three figures near the bow of the ship.

Euram stood there waiting for the ship to dock. As it grew nearer he saw Frey. For some reason he didn't feel any anger or hatred. He didn't feel anything. As if nothing had ever happened between him and the prince.

The sailors aboard tossed the ropes over and the people on the dock caught them. They began tying them up and the ship slowed to a stop. A plank was thrown down across the ship to the dock and instantly people began to come ashore. The sailors also began to work on unloading their hull. They carried smaller crates off the ship and began using a pulley system to lift heaver crates.

Euram ran to where the people were coming off and he saw Luserina walk across the plank followed by Frey and Miakis.

"Well hello everyone," Euram said with a wide smile on his face, "I hope the trip went well."

Frey opened his mouth but Luserina was able to respond first.

"It was fine, let's get down to business brother," she seemed slightly annoyed, "I see there is a big fuss going on. What's that all about?"

"Well you see," Euram cupped his hands together nervously, "there have been a few small, very small problems."

"Like what," said Luserina almost shocking everyone at how serious she sounded.

"Well it isn't anything to worry about," Euram quickly decided to change the subject, "I bet your tired, how about some rest."

Luserina snapped her fingers at Euram, "now listen here. You will not try and persuade me to your bidding or try your mind games on me." She took a step closer to him causing him to flinch a little. "You will tell me everything that has happened, and you will be completely honest with me."

Frey and Miakis were almost as shocked as Euram. No one knew that Luserina could be so demanding and scary. Frey, who couldn't help it, began to laugh to himself a little. Miakis just smiled.

_I have to say that she does know what she's doing, _Miakis thought.

Euram explained everything that had happened since they were last in Rainwall. He finished with the latest news of purifying the town of all "low-lives" as he called them. Luserina instantly began barking out orders to the soldiers standing around.

"All right tell all the homeless people we will make room for them in the hotel. If the hotel can't cover the budget then take it out of the Barrow's family fund." She paused as she heard Euram gasp, and then she continued, "That way the guards can focus more on the crime problem. That is the first priority."

"But dearest sister, why put the homeless into the hotels. There just people who wander, why reward them for that?"

"Well you said that they started coming right after Godwin took this place over, and since we never did find out what happened to the people, who sided with the prince instead of Godwin, who lived at Stormfist. We now can only assume that they got kicked out and sent here instead. I mean Euram did you even talk to them to see if they have any skills."

After Euram shook his head no, she saw one bum duck behind some barrels avoiding the guards. They weren't fooled and the guards picked him up and began to drag him away. Luserina stopped them and beckoned them to her. They carried the bum to her and forced him onto his knees.

"Yes ma'am?" asked one of the guards.

She got on her knees and tucked her dress under her as she did. "What did you do before coming here."

The homeless man looked up at her, "I use to be a carpenter in Stormfist, until the war. Then Godwin kicked me out and I traveled until I ended up here."

Luserina gave a look to her bother as if saying 'see'.

She stood back up and told the guards to release him. She then turned to Frey and Miakis who were still standing there just listening.

She smiled and bowed, "I'm sorry about all this. Usually I would invite you in and show some hospitality but sadly I can't. I must begin my work right away."

Frey smiled back and shook his head, "there is no need, Luserina. We need to leave with this ship anyway. But thanks for the offer anyway."

As if almost on cue the captain shouted that they were ready for departure.

"Well, guess we better be going."

Frey walked up to Luserina and gave her a big hug. "Good bye, I hope to see you sometime in the near future."

He stepped back and turned to leave. When Miakis began to follow him he stopped and looked at her.

"What's the matter with you, where are your manners. Say good bye."

Miakis cursing under her breath turned to face Luserina with a big fake smile. Luserina kindly returned the favor with the same fake smile. Miakis bowed, "I'm going to miss you, bye now."

"Good bye Miakis and good luck you'll need it."

Miakis smile faded for a second but then she regained her composure. She began to smile again even more then before, "Oh don't worry, I have all the time in the world, and I'm a bodyguard so I'm always close, always."

Frey slightly confused scratched his head and opened his mouth to ask what they were talking about. Miakis not giving him a chance quickly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back onto the ship. He walked backwards and waved to a Luserina who seemed slightly mad now. He wasn't sure why but he figured it was because of all the work she had to do.

The ship left the dock and they began again on their way to the Sun Palace.

* * *

Nothing unusual happened for the rest of the journey. Frey apologized to Harvey who said it didn't matter and was actually amazed at how good a fighter Frey was. Everyone just did their normal routines, and everyday Frey got a little more anxious to get home. It was the last night of their voyage and Frey was going to bed. The next morning he would be home and be able to return to his normal life.

Frey took off his shirt and untied his hair. He took his shoes and socks off, but made sure to leave Lyon's sword on and crawled into bed. He soon fell asleep thinking about what the first day would be like home. He couldn't wait to see Lyn he missed her so much.

"_Lyon what's wrong," Frey said turning to her. _

"_I'm sorry prince." _

_Lyon let go of his hand and fell to the ground. _

"_Lyon…Lyon," tears started dripping down Frey's face," Lyon what's wrong. Lyon!"_

_He fell to his knees besides her and put his hands on her face. _

"_Prince I-I'm s-sorry," Lyon barely said before passing away._

"_No, Lyon you can't leave me...Lyon…Lyon!" screamed Frey with the tears pouring down his face and falling onto Lyon. "Please no…anything but this, why…why her, she was the only one I had left." The prince buried his head into her chest and cried. "Why, damn it, why."_

Frey shot up in his bed.

"Damn it!" he shouted and punched the bed. "When will I stop having these nightmares, I can't stand it."

He looked down and saw Lyon's sword still tied to his waist.

_So much for that idea_, he thought.

Frey knew he wasn't going back to sleep and decided to walk out on the deck. He got out of bed and put Lyon's sword on his bed before leaving.

Frey reached the deck and instantly looked up at the stars. They were so bright out tonight. He loved looking at the stars since they always seemed to calm him. He looked back down to see a figure leaning on the railing at the other end of the ship.

As Frey got closer he realized it was Miakis. Slightly surprised to see her up but at the same time not sad either. Frey decided it was time for them to talk about what ever had been bothering her.

"Hey Miakis."

She quickly turned around to see Frey with a big smile on his face.

"Can't sleep," asked Frey.

"No, well yes, but I mean it isn't really anything," Miakis answered slowly turning back around to lean on the railing.

Frey not quite sure what to say next just watched her for a moment. He couldn't help but realize that like himself, Miakis was in what she slept in. Only her sleepwear was slightly more 'suggestive'. She had a sleeveless shirt on that was short enough to stop show her midriff. It was also a skirt that was short and ended just a little bit below her hips. He liked it even moe with her hair hanging over her shoulders. Once again somewhat 'suggestive' especially since she was leaning over a railing.

Frey quickly trying to get his mind of certain thoughts walked next to Miakis and leaned on the railing. He looked straight out across watching the moon just hovering over the horizon. He guessed, based on its position that the sun would raise soon.

Miakis looked out of the corner of her eye to see Frey. Who once again was shirtless, and she couldn't help but notice his body. Of course his hair was let down, and personally, she like it better that way.

_I swear he gets better everyday, _she thought, _maybe it's the moonlight or something. _

"Miakis," Frey said breaking the silence, "you were going to tell me something earlier. What was it?"

"Oh that, don't worry about it. It was nothing," Miakis answered.

"You're lying," Frey said turning to her. "I can tell when you're lying."

"Oh really how."

He leaned his elbow on the railing and leaned down to look at her eyes. She tilted her head a little to get the hair out of the way. Frey could see sadness in her eyes. Something was troubling her.

"Please Miakis, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it's about my family and what I did before I became a Queen's knight."

"Go on," Frey said, interested at what she did before being a Queen's Knight.

"I'm sorry, I just can't say right now," she said looking away from Frey afraid she hurt his feelings.

"That's okay tell me when you can," he put his hand on her cheek turning her back to him, "I just want you to know that I will always be there for you. I will always listen to what you have to say. Don't be afraid to come to me."

A smile appeared on Miakis' face and then they looked at each other for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Frey began to lean in and Miakis closed her eyes waiting for the kiss that she always dreamed of. Then it came true, they kissed in the moonlight, nothing big, just a little one. After a few seconds they separated and they both smiled.

"Come on," Frey said with a gentle smile, "Let's go to bed."

He put his arm around her and led her back down below deck. They walked into Miakis room and she got back into bed. Frey pulled the sheets over her and tucked her in. Miakis who was already tired almost immediately began to fall asleep. Frey just smiled and walked back to his own room.

Frey picked up Lyon's sword and leaned it against the wall next to his bed. Then he got back in his bed and pulled the sheets over him.

_I wonder how much sleep she has gotten the past few days_, s_he fell right to sleep, _he thought_. To bad I was gonna give her a goodnight kiss too. Oh well _

He rolled over to his side and looked out the window.

"At least something good finely came from not being able to sleep."

He smiled again before slowly falling asleep, replaying the moment over and over in his head.

* * *

**Well I wont lie that chapter was a weird one. I mean that by how so many different things that had no relation to one another happened in it. The only reason I did it was because I did not want to make 3 chapters about sailing on one ship. So I made this one a little longer. I hoped you liked the ending to it. As you can tell things are going to start to get more interesting.**

**Also the reason why I put a fight in it, because it was really random if you didn't tell. Well I want you to tell me what you thought of it in your review. I just want you to tell me if you understood what was going on in it. Or do I have to explain it better, because there are going to be more fights in my story. I want to see if I need to work on them or if they are fine. But once again to let me know you need to review. **


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, plain and simple. No?**

**A/N: Sorry this is so late but I had to go on a surprise camping trip with my dad and some friends. So that's my reason for being late but in the end I came up with some ideas there so I should right faster but I have to go soon, to Buffalo for a while. My crazy grandparents still think it's the 1950's so no computer there. As for reviews, as long as they have something to do with the story I don't care how offensive they can be. I will try to check my grammar more and watch tenses I use. **

**One last thing, just a warning that this chapter has some language, but the story is rated T and if you are at least 15 and haven't heard these words then you must live in a care bear fantasy world. Also the main reason I will use swear words is just because they make the mood ten times better or makes the story more realistic. My opinion, sorry if you don't like it but I will promise you that there will be some words throughout my story.**

* * *

Miakis slowly stirred in her sleep, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a big yawn.

"Man what a good sleep," she said to herself.

She turned onto her side and rested her head back on her pillow. "Why should I interrupt it now?"

Miakis began to close he eyes and drift back into sleep. She wasn't worried about sleeping in late, not today. They were still on a ship and there wasn't really anything to be worried about. Frey wasn't going to be attacked or anything.

_Frey!_

The events that happened last night popped back into her head. She launched out of bed and instantly began pacing back and forth. All sorts of things began running threw her head.

"I kissed a prince, can I be punished for that. Is it death sentenceable? No, not if I know the queen. But what now, what am I suppose to say to him when I see him. I have to guard him but it will be awkward now."

Miakis covered her face with her hands and fell face down onto her bed. "What am I going to do now?"

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. More thoughts began to pop into her head, and since she was a child she always found it better to just talk to herself until she worked the problem out.

"What if he was just trying to comfort me since I've been so down? No that can't be right, he's not like that." Miakis continued for a while asking questions and then answering them herself.

She sat up on her bed and crossed her legs. She grabbed a pillow and put in on her lap, and her hands held her head up with her elbows that rested on the pillow. She began to think of what to do next, and her fingers started a little tapping pattern on her face.

"Well I guess for now I will avoid him," she said to herself, "at least until we reach the sun palace. Then I will have to see him."

Miakis fell backwards and stretched herself out before taking a pillow to cover her face.

"I hope he's thinking about this as much as I am," she said letting out a sigh.

--------------------------------------------

Frey's eyes slowly began to open. He lifted his arms into the air stretching them out as far as he could. He let out a big sigh before fixing the pillow beneath him and then resting his head on it again. His mind began to wander when he remembered the events last night.

"Oh right, I kissed Miakis last night," he said to himself, "I bet she's tearing herself up about that." Frey smiled a little, "I can already tell this is going to be an interesting day. I can't wait, but for now more sleep."

With that he fell back into a deep sleep with the thoughts last night playing through his head again.

----------------------------------------------------

"Well I better get up before him." And with that Miakis jumped out of bed and began changing into her usual Queen's Knight outfit. She fixed her hair into her usually style and then, she opened her door a little and peered out at Frey's door.

_It's shut, _she thought, _does that mean he's asleep or already on the deck. _

Deciding to take her chances that he was still asleep she quietly left her room and headed towards the deck. She reached the deck and found the captain to ask if there was anything she could do. She figured if she were busy she wouldn't have to just stand around with Frey. The captain not needing a Queen's Knight when he had all the sailors refused to give her a job.

Miakis turned to leave when she heard the captain voice behind her, "We'll be arriving at the sun palace in about another hour or so."

Hearing this put her in a great mood. She skipped away and with out thinking, started whistling a song that she heard Kyle whistle. She whistled this song ever she was happy, it had an upbeat tempo and just seemed to fit in a happy mood. She heard Kyle sing it all the time back at the Sun Palace and eventually picked it up on her own. She however, whistled it for different reasons then Kyle. For Kyle it became a sign to his close friends that when ever he whistled this song he got with a girl the night before. A smile appeared on her face as she whistled the song walking to the railing with a slight skip in her step.

Miakis watched as the distant land went by. She couldn't' wait to return home, but what she really wanted to do was tell Frey about how close they were. She just couldn't go see him now, she would have to wait until he woke up on his own.

"What am I gonna do," she said to herself letting out a sigh and looking down at the water hitting the ship. "I'm gonna have to talk to him eventually, but what am I suppose to do when I first see him. That's what matters. Am I suppose to kiss him, or hug him, or act like it didn't happen at all."

She let out another sigh, she decided she would just have to wait and see what happened. In the end that's what caused it in the first place. She closed her eyes and thought back to last night.

He was staring at her with those blue eyes, how she loved to look at them. Then the next thing she knew he was leaning in and kissing her. Then suddenly more thoughts began to pop in her head.

_Oh no, what if my breath smelled, what if I kissed him badly. I haven't kissed anyone in a while; _the thoughts were just soaring through her head. _We didn't even have a passionate kiss, is was like a peck. Should I have wrapped my arms around or something? _

"Damn it," she whispered to herself, "why am I thinking all these stupid thoughts."

She turned around and leaned back on the railing watching the crew go about their work.

_I hope Frey is thinking about this as much as I am, _she thought hoping that he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

About and hour and half later. 

Frey once again slowly woke and finally figured it was time to get up. He got out of bed and first thing he did was tie Lyon's sword around his waist.

If I can't sleep with it I will at least wear it during the day, he thought. 

Frey then continued with the rest of his morning ritual of putting his shirt on and braiding his hair and tying it. Finishing he went out the door and up onto the deck. Instantly finding Miakis leaning on the railing, decided it was time to see how much of a wreck she was.

"Hey."

Miakis instantly knowing the voice tensed up and looked straight forward trying to act as though nothing was on her mind.

"Hey," was all she said back.

Frey leaned on the railing next to her and watched as they past a familiar looking rock formation. One that Frey would use as the finish line whenever he raced horses. A big smile grew on Frey's face.

"Miakis how close are we to Sol-Falena," he asked hardly able to contain the excitement in his voice.

Miakis hearing Frey's excitement caused her to smile. She loved Frey being happy, it just made her day.

"Well now were probably only about a half hour away."

"Really, that's wonderful!"

Without any warning he picked Miakis up in a big hug, instantly causing her to blush. Frey completely oblivious to it spun her around once or twice before setting her down. Then he ran over to a random sailor and gave him the same treatment.

_Looks like it wasn't anything special, _she thought.

"Miakis quickly we need to pack so there is nothing that will keep us on the ship any longer!"

With that they went below deck and began getting ready for the arrive Sun Palace.

---------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it Frey should be arriving any minute," Lyn shrieked running around the castle.

She couldn't wait for him to be home, there was so much she wanted to talk to him about. She wanted to be sitting in her throne when he entered the hall. She could see it now. Her sitting there and when he walks in all proud looking of his victory in the war, she would leap up and yell, "brrrootthhhheerrr!" Then she would run to him and he would embrace her in a big hug. She couldn't wait.

Lyn ran down the stairs in the grand hall, heading towards the Kitchen. She ordered a feast tonight in honor of her brother coming home.

Blaine watched from the railing on the second floor of the grand hall as the princess ran around everywhere barking orders at people to make the place look nice. She could be heard throughout the castle, her high-pitched voice bouncing off the walls. It was like nails on a chalkboard to Blaine.

"I want a really nice feast for my brother," Lyn yelled to the cooks in the kitchen.

"Commander," one of Blaine's subordinates walked up behind him. He admired Blaine, how he was a well-built but not overly muscular man. Fitting the Queen's Knight outfit perfectly. He also like how Blaine had shoulder length reddish orange hair that he had tied in the back. He left one bank hang loose covering his left eye but Blaine usually had it tucked behind his ear.

For those who did not know him he looked like a well-trusted man. But to others, he had a devilish look about him, his eyes screamed of evil, and the smile. The smile was that of the death god himself.

"The Bitch can be heard from the kitchen," Blaine said before turning to his general. "What do you want Slazenger."

Slazenger was a little scrawny and did not fit the Queen's Knight outfit as well as Blaine did. He had black shoulder length hair, but just let it hang all over his face. It had a greasy look to it that made him seem like he hadn't bathed for a while. His face also seemed just as greasy gave him a look of a beggar on a street.

"Sir it's time to brief the men on plan," he said with a low respectful bow.

"Good," he said and started walking towards the Queen's Knight room. "Anything to get away from this racket."

Blaine walked in the room first, followed closely by Slazenger. Slazenger followed Blaine like a shadow; he looked up to Blaine. He would do anything that he asked, no matter what the risk (Slazenger to Blaine is somewhat like Richard to Mueller, if that helps).

The other generals were sitting at the table conversing amongst themselves. When Blaine entered the room they all stood and saluted. He ignored their salutes and continued onto his seat. He always figured he was better and didn't need to salute those in a lower position then him.

"Alright so we all know that we plan on getting the prince, correct," Blaine asked his Generals. He waited for the to nod in agreement before continuing. "Now here is the slight concern, we need the grand hall to be empty. We need the princess there, and we need to have a few archers and mages on the second floor platform surrounding the hall." He stopped and looked around reading the faces of his generals. He knew that they were disappointed by the sound of the plan already.

They wanted a more stealthy approach, not one were you force the prince into giving himself up.

"Blaine," one of the generals spoke out.

"Yes?" All the generals could hear his aggravation in his voice. He hated people speaking up at meetings. Especially this general. His name was Mark and he never gave Blaine respect. The only reason Blaine had him in his group was because he liked his maliciousness. Also Mark was smart and great on the battlefield, a perfect soldier besides his lack of respect.

"This plan just doesn't seem that good."

"Oh, and what do you suppose," Blaine said through his teeth.

"Well I would just slip something into his drink. You know, knock him out, then just hold him hostage."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Blaine didn't respond at first, he just slowly leaned on the table with his hands folded. He just watched all the men around the table. He knew that the men were thinking the other idea was better.

"I think Mark is right," said another general.

"No, I'm sure commander Blaine chose this plan for a reason," said Slazenger, always trying to back up his hero.

Blaine knew that his leadership was being questioned at this moment. If he acted wrong he might let it slip through his fingers. He needed to stop any more suspicions about his leadership. He need loyal me, loyal men either by friendship or by fear.

The men around the table began arguing about which plan to follow. They stood up and began threaten each other. Blaine knew they weren't arguing about the plan but rather, who should really be there leader. Although it wasn't said out loud, everyone knew that this was what this argument was about. Insults were flying back and forth, all the men were arguing except one.

Mark was still sitting, just watching Blaine. When Blaine saw Mark watching him he just stared back. Meeting his gaze. Blaine could read his eyes; they showed exactly what Mark really wanted. He wanted Blaine's position, he wanted leadership. Blaine needed to end this now.

"Silence!" shouted Blaine to quite the argument before it broke into an all out brawl.

All the eyes were on him now. These next words and action were what was going to keep him in power. He wasn't worried, not one bit. These men were like sheep, and there were only two shepherds here. Mark and Blaine. Get rid of the other Shepherd and the sheep have only one person left to follow.

Blaine threw his hands into the air, "I think Mark has a brilliant idea. I'm sorry guys, I was risking a lot by being forceful."

The room was filled with sigh of relief; their usually crazy aggressive leader was considering another idea. Most of the time he would just shut them up and threaten them if they ever questioned him.

"I mean, take him buy force instead of slipping something into his drink. Man what was I thinking," he laughed and slapped himself in his forehead. The men around him began to laugh a little to. It started slow, until soon the entire room was filled with laughter.

Blaine walked over and put his arm around Mark.

"Great idea, buddy," laughed Blaine.

"Well, you know, it was pretty smart, it's no surprise you didn't think of it yourself," bragged Mark.

Then Mark started laughing with Blaine, both with one arm around each other. As if they were old buddies who knew each other for a lifetime.

Blaine continued to try and talk between his laughs, "Man that would have been bad, forcing the capture." Then Blaine stopped laughing and looked down as if deep in thought. The other generals stopped laughing and watched him.

He raised his head back up and looked at Mark, "Well know there are these testers who take a sip to make sure it's not poisoned."

"Well um.."

"Oh, you didn't think of that," Blaine sounded completely surprised, "No worries there I'm sure we can think of something."

"Well there is a poison that wont kick in until a few hours," suggested Mark.

"Well there's an idea," Blaine paused and thought again, "Well you know they do this think to test that do. Besides that, there are some other problems, for instance. He will be with his little sister, who always has guards around her. If he took that he would collapse near his sister with all the guards. He would have to wait until he settles back down and not with his sister all the time. Then we will give him the poison so he falls asleep alone."

"Then we wait," Mark said simply.

"It could take weeks for him to settle down, and by then most of the other Queen's Knight's and army will return. Not to mention I probably wont have this position anymore. Which means planning this will be harder to do."

"Well, all that will lead to a better surprise."

"Surprise? That's probably the best thing you said so far. And I completely agree."

Suddenly Blaine jabbed Mark in his stomach with his elbow. He drew Marks sword from his sheath and then kicked him to the floor.

"You bastard, you really think you can take my position from me," Blaine hissed through his teeth. The sound of anger back in his voice caused all the men in the room to flinch.

Mark crawled backwards trying desperately to get away from the angered commander. Blaine slowly walked after him. No one else in the room moved, they all were to scared. The only movement in the men was a small smile that appeared on Slazenger's face.

Mark backed up right into the wall. He tried to get up and run but he couldn't. His body wasn't responding anymore, he was paralyzed with fear.

"Blaine, please…. please don't," begged Mark.

A smiled appeared on Blaine's face and then he licked Mark's sword, which caused Mark to lose all the color in his face.

"I bet you never guessed you would be killed by your own sword," Blaine said in such a way to make any men fear him. Like death itself was speaking.

Tears began to run down Mark's face, as he stared into Blaine's eyes. He could see his own death; nothing was going to stop this man from killing him.

"See you in hell," Blaine said before thrusting the sword into Mark's skull, and into the wall. Mark fell limp, with his eyes staring forward, piercing all the generals. They would never forget those eyes looking at them.

Blaine stood there only a moment before turning leaving the sword in his head. He turned to his generals and said, "If anyone else wants to challenge my authority now's you time." He looked around and saw all the horrid faces still staring at Mark's body.

Blaine brushed his hair out of his eye and pushed it behind his ear. "Good, now the reason that idea wont work is because they test the drink before the prince drinks it. We can't wait longer enough to drug him with the slow effecting drug. Also that slow effecting drug only works after a few hours because, now this is important gentlemen listen here."

All the generals barely managed to tear their eyes from Mark to look at their commander. When all the eyes were on him he continued.

"The long effect drug slowly takes effect, meaning that the prince will realize something is wrong after about an hour. Which means he will tell someone, and then he will be put under guard while the palace is searched. Believe me I thought that entire way through and it would not work. My idea will take them by surprise and put us in control instantly before they even know what happened."

The generals slowly gaining their color back were actually started to agree with Blaine's plan. They were about to follow a plan that would get them all caught.

"You see I based my plan off what the Godwins did. Even though I do hate the Godwins I have to admit that Gizel knew what he was doing.

Blaine went back to the table and sat back in his seat, the other generals soon followed suit.

"Now to make this plan work we will cause a diversion in the town. Causing most of the guards to leave, however this diversion wont be enough to cause the prince himself to go."

The generals around the table nodded their heads in agreement, only wishing they listened to his entire plan before disagreeing with it.

Blaine smiled before continuing, "We will go to the prison and get Godwin archers and mages to help us, I'm sure they want to harm the royal family as much as us. Then we will simply force the prince to come with us or we will kill his dearest sister."

"But sir don't we want the princess alive," a general said who only realized his mistake a little to late.

Blaine drew a dagger from inside his robe and threw it at the general hitting him in the throat. The general grabbed the dagger from his throat and dropped it on the table. He stood up knocking his chair over and grabbing his neck. He looked around at the other men looking for help only to see them watch him slowly run out of air. He soon fell to his knees and then face down on the ground before going limp.

"Anymore interruptions?" Blaine asked sounding annoyed.

The generals turned back to Blaine horrified once again by the sudden outburst of their commander.

"Very good, now obviously it is a bluff when we say we are going to kill the princess, I personally thought you guys were smart enough to know that but anyway, we just need the prince to give in. Now he will arrive soon, act as friendly s possible and don't be afraid if they start talking about demoting us. I will tell Slazenger when we are ready to put the plan into action. Then he will tell you, for I will be trying to keep the prince busy. Now clean this mess up and go about your normal businesses."

Blaine stood up and left the room of terrified generals, he watched them through his whole speech. Now he knew that he controlled them like puppets. Their faces told him loud and clear that they wouldn't try anything anymore. Everything was going according to plan, and Blaine once again smiled maliciously, his smile could rival that of a death god.

-------------------------------------------

"Prince look!" shouted Miakis pointing to the Sun Palace appearing in the horizon. "Were home, were finally home!"

Frey walked up to join excited Miakis at the bow of the ship. She held her left hand up to hold her hair behind her ear because of the wind. Frey's ponytail blew across his shoulder as he walked up to Miakis and put an arm around her waist. Miakis blushed a little and looked up at him.

Frey smiled and looked back but didn't say anything; there wasn't anything to say. The moment didn't need words it was perfect already. She laid her head on his shoulder and they watched in silence as there home drew closer and closer.

_Everything is going to be fine, from now on; I will have a happy life, _thought Frey.

The ship soon arrived at the dock and was met by a least a hundred soldiers, and behind them almost the entire city. The soldiers were trying to stop the crowd from rushing the boat. The gangplank was thrown down and the entire crowd fell silent. Slowly Frey stepped out from the ship and stood on the plank. The crowd went into an uproar. Shielding his eyes form the sun with one of his hands he looked at the crowd.

Frey raised the other hand in the air to acknowledge them, and with that the crowd cheered even louder. Miakis stepped out behind Frey and couldn't help but smile.

Frey laughed and turned to Miakis, "I didn't expect this at all.

"You didn't? You're the hero of the war and you stopped the Godwin from taking over Falena. What else would you expect," Miakis asked.

"I don't know," Frey chuckled, still amazed at the size of the crowd that came to greet him.

"I know you're loving this Frey," Miakis joked, "but come on I know you want to see Lyn."

Frey hearing his sister's name got a sudden burst of energy, "You're right, come on let's hurry." And with that Frey bolted onto the shore and ran down the only road that was cleared off.

"Prince wait, damn it, why does he always have to run," Miakis complained to herself and then hurried after him.

Frey ran towards the sun palace. The street he was on was lined with guards that were holding back a cheering crowd. He ran as fast as his feet would let him. Miakis chasing after him couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

_About a year ago I was chasing after Lyn whenever I told her a lie, and now I'm chasing after Frey, _she thought.

It took a while to reach the Sun Palace by running since this was the biggest city in Falena. Seeing how it was the only town called a city. Frey reached the palace doors and stopped. He saluted the two guards stationed there. Miakis finally caught up to him and leaned on her knees to catch her breath.

Frey also out of breath stood straight up with both hands on the doors. He turned to look at the exhausted Miakis with a big smile on his face.

"Come on Miakis, let's go home," and with that he pushed the doors open and walked in.

Frey, with Miakis close behind, walked through the great hall and reached the audience chamber doors. Once again he paused for a moment. Miakis put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back. She gave a nod and he returned it. Frey pushed open the doors and rushed in.

"Brroottthhheeerrr!!!" shouted an extremely excited princess.

Miakis walked in to see Lyn running to greet Frey. He fell to his knees to become her size and held his arms apart waiting for the embrace of his little sister. Lyn ran and launched herself at him to give him a huge hug and a kiss on his cheek. Frey lifted her on his head and spun her around; she held her arms out as if she was flying.

Miakis stood at the door with a smile on her face. She leaned against the frame and crossed her arms while she watched the two siblings. She had seen this done many times; it was a normal routine between the two.

"Lyn I've missed you so much," shouted Frey.

"I've missed you two brother," she shouted back.

"Well this is just wonderful!" a voice rang out.

Frey stopped spinning and looked to see a man standing next to the throne. All the happiness of his return left him. He set Lyn down and she looked at his face and could see something was wrong. Miakis also sensing something wrong ran to meet the two royals.

"What is it brother?" Lyn asked sounding slightly worried.

"What is he doing?" asked Frey still looking ahead at the men near the throne. Anger was in his voice and it worried both Lyn and Miakis.

The two girls looked over to see whom he was talking about. They saw Blaine leaning on the throne, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, that's Blaine," Lyn said sounding relieved.

"Why is he dressed in the commander of the Queen's Knight's outfit?" Miakis asked, sounding mad but not quite at the level of Frey.

"Don't worry about that he is just a substitute commander until we can get another one. I personally think I made a good choice appointing him. He's done a great job too you should see the th—"

"That's enough Lyn," Frey said cutting her off. She looked up at him with worry. He never cut her off like that. He never got mad at her, and he was usually never the angry person. So why was he acting like this now.

"Miakis," beckoned Frey.

"Yes?"

"Come closer."

She obeyed and walked up right next to him. He leaned closer to her ear, not trying to hide it. It didn't matter if any one knew he was telling her something. It only mattered that they didn't hear him.

"Miakis, I know this guy, my father warned me about him." Miakis looked a little more concerned now, "We can't make a big scene, we need to act like were not suspicious." Miakis nodded.

Blaine watched as Frey whispered to Miakis. He knew they didn't trust him exactly, but as long as they didn't act on it in the next day or two he should be fine. Also they didn't know what his goals were, he never met them personally so they can't possibly imagine what he wants. For all they know, they could think he just wants to be commander of the Queen's Knights.

"Brother?" Lyn said with worry in her voice, "what's wrong?"

Frey finally took his eyes from Blaine and looked down at his sister with a smile on his face, "nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Really that's good," she said relieved.

"I need to talk to you Lyn," he paused and looked at Blaine, "alone."

"Well prince I don't think this is a good place to talk then. Maybe the Queen's office," Blaine said with a smile that seemed full of joy. Frey could see through the fake smile and could tell that he was evil.

"Very well, come along Lyn and Miakis this matter involves you too," Frey said grabbing Lyn's hand and dragging her to her office behind her throne.

As Frey walked past Blaine he looked into his eyes and could see death in them. If one thing he learned during the war was that you could tell what a person was like by their eyes. And this man's eyes were screaming death and pain. But the worst part was that Frey could tell he enjoyed it, he like all the death that surrounding him.

Frey pulled Lyn into her office and Miakis quickly followed behind. Frey let go of Lyn and started to pace back and forth.

"Brother what is it," Lyn asked.

"Lyn, do you even know who that really is?"

"Yes, his name is Blaine and he is an excellent commander. He help fight off the Godwins when you took over the Sun Palace."

"But do you know who he really is," he stopped and looked at his little sister. He saw how she was slightly afraid, and the last thing Frey wanted was to scare his little sister. He stopped pacing and took a deep breath, and kneed down next to his sister. He put his arms on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Lyn, I know I seem mad but I'm not mad at you," Frey said with kindness back in his voice, "It's just that I know that guy out there and he is evil. He is a bad person who has hurt many people, and I just don't want to seem him hurt you."

Lyn now feeling better that Frey was acting like he use to simply wouldn't take it that one of her first actions she did as queen was wrong.

"Brother I don't see what's wrong with the guy, he has been extremely helpful." Frey opened his mouth to speak but Lyn raised her hand to stop him. Frey for the first time being silenced like that hated it.

_I must make a mental note never to do that again, _he thought.

"That was my first real decision as a queen; to have Blaine be a substitute commander."

"Lyn look, I'm not trying to say you're a bad queen just that your first decision wasn't the best one. But that's all right you can make mistakes."

Lyn started to get slightly mad, "Well You see brother I think your just mad because you wanted that position yourself."

A silence fell in the room and Miakis covered her mouth with her hands.

"Princess he would never be mad about something like that," Miakis said trying to defend Frey.

"Miakis it's all right," Frey stood and walked away from Lyn towards the door. "You know Lyn it's understandable to get defensive when someone says you made a poor decision." Frey opened the door and looked back over his shoulder at her. "Maybe you're right, you are the queen after all, but still I thought you would know me well enough to know that I would never care about something like that."

Frey then left the room with Lyn just staring after him. Miakis glanced at Lyn before chasing after Frey. Lyn sat down on the floor and started crying, she didn't want to be reunited with her brother like this.

Miakis chased after him back into the audience chamber. He was already going into the side rooms that would lead to his chambers. She caught up to him in a hallway and called his name, but he ignored it. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her.

"Prince why'd you do that," Miakis asked with worry and some anger and how he just treated Lyn.

"Miakis, I know that was mean but I have a reason."

"Then tell," demanded Miakis.

"Look I can't say everything now but I think Blaine might have a plan once Lyn and I got reacquainted. So if we can just stay mad a each other for a little while I might be able to postpone with plans."

Miakis folded her arms across her chest, "You mean to tell me you did that on purpose, getting her upset."

"Sadly yes I did, but I can't tell you to much now someone might be listening."

"Who Frey," Miakis spun threw her hands in the air and spun around. "Who is going to be listening, you're acting paranoid!"

"Shhh," Frey grabbed her from behind and placed a hand over her mouth. He put his back to the wall and peered around the corner. Miakis heart started to beat faster, his arm was around her waist and she could feel his chest move against her back. She loved how it rose slowly with his breath. His hand around her mouth wasn't the greatest but she could ignore that.

"Miakis look," Frey whispered snapping her back to what was really going on.

Miakis moved Frey's hand from covering her mouth, "I can't."

"Oh sorry," Frey loosened his arm around her so she could see around the corner. She saw two general's walking down the hall talking to each other.

"So we have to act nice to the prince," one said.

"Yeah, I guess, I say we just do it now," the other general said.

"I can't wait, this is going to be great I mean with Blaine in charge noth—"

Their voices trailed off as they turned the corner starting to head to the audience chamber.

Miakis looked back up at Frey, "Frey I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."

Frey smiled back, "Miakis it's fine, I'm just happy there dumb enough to talk like that in the halls."

"Hey is that a crack at me," Miakis joked.

"All right Miakis now we have to be on our guard. I will announce that you're going to be my bodyguard tonight. That will get Lyn even more mad, which is good and bad but we will need an excuse to always be near each other."

"I agree, also I will try and sneak a letter to Kyle and tell him to hurry here."

"Good idea, and don't tell anyone that you have suspicions. We don't know who else is on Blaine's side, no one can be trusted."

"What are we going to do first," Miakis asked now checking around the corner every few seconds to make sure on one was listening.

"We need to try and find out what he is trying to do. That or just at least hang out with them as much as possible. Maybe try and get some of his men on our side, that or the more we hang out with them the harder it is to plan something."

"Right, good idea, but we shouldn't talk in the halls."

Frey laughed a little, "I'm paranoid huh?"

"Shut up," Miakis said and playfully punched him in the arm, "Besides I don't think this is a good time to joke."

"Well if we joke and act like were extremely happy then we won't cause suspicion."

"True, true, also we're home so we might as well have some fun." Miakis said and then quickly hopped onto Frey's back.

"What another one," complained Frey?

"Come on, I know you enjoy them," Laughed Miakis.

"Enjoy them, I would enjoy it if you carried me once in a while," joked Frey.

Frey and Miakis continued to laugh and joke down the halls and Frey gave Miakis a Piggyback ride, acting as if nothing was wrong. They would deal with the problem sometime but not now. For now they were just going to enjoy being home.

* * *

**Well I hope you like this chapter more. Please review and don't be afraid to say something, be completely honest. This might be my last chapter for another week or two, just fair warning if my next one is late. Which technically my chapters aren't late because there is no deadline. Loophole!**


	9. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or any characters from Suikoden.

A/N: Okay, where to I begin, I guess I will start with apologizing that I didn't update quicker, but this time it really isn't my fault. I have many, many reasons, but they would take up like a forth of this chapter. So if you really want to know, which I'm sure you don't really care that much. You can email me and I'll be happy to tell you. Anyway I'm happy that I gain some more reviewers and my hit count is about 3000 . Whether that is good or bad at this point I don't know, but it makes me happy.

So anyway I got into my game to do some "research," I guess you could call it that. I walked around Sol-Falena a bit and I came to the conclusion that the exact way it is does not work for my story. So I will be making slight, very small changes here and there. Like adding a room, changing the location, making the city larger, things that don't really matter. I'm only telling you because I don't want someone saying like "oh but the kitchen is above the prison." Not that you would, but still just telling you before hand.

* * *

Frey tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't sleep. The first day back in his own bed and he couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why. Was it because his sister and him weren't talking at the moment, even though they just got reacquainted? Maybe it was because the Queendom was in danger again, or maybe it was as simple as his mattress being stiff from not being used in a while. 

Whatever it was Frey got out of bad and began pacing back and forth, before walking in circles around his table. Eventually he decided he needed some air, he took off Lyon's sword around his waist, placing it on the table and he walked over to the window. Frey opened it; he crossed his arms and leaned on the windowsill. The cool breeze blew through his silver shoulder length hair, as he looked up into the clear starry night.

He let out a sigh and looked down at the dark water surrounding the palace. It was like looking into another sky; all the stars reflections glistened covering the dark water giving the illusion of looking back up into the sky.

He spun around and put his back to the wall next to the window, _who am I kidding_, _I know why I can't sleep…it is because I know that Miakis is not in the room next to me. _He slowly slid down the wall until he sat on the ground with his back against it. _Who would've thought I would fall for her this much…I knew I kinda liked her, but to lose sleep over it. _

After sitting on the floor for a while Frey decided he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon, so he threw a shirt on and left. He entered the dark hallway that only had a torch at both ends, not giving much light in the middle of the hallway. It didn't matter, Frey knew his way around the palace whether he could see or not.

He made his way down the hallway and down the stairs until he reached the doors to the grand hall. He opened them slowly and slid through before shutting them. He glanced around to see a few guards stationed. Frey waited a bit to memorize the pattern that they patrolled. After finding out the right time to move, he quickly dashed over to the other side.

He didn't need to avoid them, he could just order them to let him pass, but that would still lead to questioning about him being up. Frey use to sneak out all the time when he was little, and if he was caught he just ordered the guards to ignore his presence. They had to obey, but eventually his mother found out. She told all guards that they didn't have to listen to the prince after hours, that he was 'abusing' his powers.

Frey chuckled at the thought of his mom ordering such a thing, _I wonder if they would still follow that rule. _Frey slid in the doors that lead down the corridor in which the women's rooms were connected to. He walked right next to the wall, slightly crouching. He continued down the hallway like this glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure no one was behind him.

The torches caused the hallway to be filled with light dancing on the walls. It almost put Frey in a daze, as he watched the light and shadows dance with each other. He stopped momentarily to admire the swirls of light fly around the hall. He held out his hand and watched, as it became part of the show, with the warm colors spinning and dancing on it.

_All right, when I get the Dawn and Twilight rune off my hands, I will get a rage rune installed. _He told himself and continued walking to his destination.

Soon he found himself standing at the door he was looking for, he slowly opened it but froze when it made a squeak. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up the person in there. Frey continued to open it only a bit more, just enough for him to squeeze through. He shut the door, closing his eyes again when it made another squeak, hoping the small noise wouldn't be enough to wake the person.

Frey turned around and scanned the room, it was extremely bright in two spots, right were the windows were. The moon was right outside the windows causing the brightness, but the rest of the room was surprisingly dark. A table was directly across form the door with a dresser beyond that next to the wall, between the two windows. On the far left side in the corner right beneath one of the windows, laid Miakis.

Frey slowly drew closer, the moon shined brightly on Miakis causing her to be illuminated in the darkened room. Frey thought it was a picture from a fairy tale. The window above her bed was open so a slight breeze was coming in. The wind caused the sheets to have little waves running on them, and Miakis' hair was moving slightly, just emphasizing her beauty.

He tiptoed over to Miakis, he knelt down and watched her for moment, she was making a cute type of purring sound as she breathed. A small smile appeared on Frey's lips, watching her sleep just seems to comfort him. She was on her side facing him; the sheets only covered her waist down, and her arms…well Frey didn't really know where the left arm was. He figured it must be underneath her but her right arm was resting just in front of her body. Frey reached out to wake her, but stopped when he heard her moan a little.

"Not tonight Frey, I'm too tired," Miakis let out in a moan. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and bit on her finger a little in a suggestive way. Her other arm suddenly appeared and was held between her knees which were now bent.

Frey's hand was inches away from her shoulder, about to wake here. _What did she say…what could that mean. _Of course Frey's thoughts instantly went to the gutter…he vigorously shook his head to rid himself of the 'certain' thoughts. _Should I wake her up, or wait and see if she says more. I really should wake her up, but what if she says more…uhh I'll just wait a little bit more. _

Making up his mind Frey walked to the table in the middle of the room and grabbed a chair. He brought the chair over to the other window and let the moonlight cover him. Watching Miakis to see if she would say anything more.

A little more turned into a half an hour, which then turned into an hour.

"Whatever," Frey sighed, "guess it was just a one time thing."

He got up from his chair and walked back over to Miakis, kneeing down once again, ready to wake her. Frey reached out his hand but froze once again, not because he heard something. But because he saw a tear fall from Miakis. It resembled a falling star as it glistened in the moonlight running down her cheek.

"Daddy," Miakis let out in a whimper. Frey didn't budge an inch, _what is she dreaming now. _

"Daddy, wake up…Daddy." Miakis slowly brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Frey was transfixed, he knew he had to wake her up but…he just couldn't do it.

"Daddy why won't you wake up, Daddy! Daddy!" Miakis began yelling and tears started to stream down her face. Miakis yelling unfroze Frey who now leaned over Miakis calling her name.

"Miakis! Miakis! It's only a dream!" Frey shouts didn't affect her at all. Where she was, she couldn't hear him. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her. She fought him as if defending her life, screaming out and crying. While subconsciously fighting off Frey she managed to catch him in the face, not with a punch, but a scratch. Actually more like she clawed him, leaving a pretty sizable cut in his cheek. He jumped back putting a hand to his face. Frey was scared, truly honestly scared, seeing Miakis like this freaked him out.

Frey began to panic; she wasn't waking up, and it seemed like she was in actual pain. He watched her thrash around in her bed yelling, screaming, and crying. He called out to her one more time hoping she would wake up from her nightmare. But it was no use…she just couldn't hear him.

_What could possibly be that bad,_ his thoughts rushed through his head, _what should I do? I don't want to hurt her, but I need to wake her up. _

Deciding it was his last option he raised his hand and slapped her hard in the face. Frey didn't hold back that much; he hit her hard enough to leave a good imprint of his hand on the side of her face.

Miakis' eyes flew opened and she quickly sat up putting a hand to her face, feeling it sting. She looked around and noticed that she was back in her own room. When she discovered Frey sitting on the side of her bed she didn't even question why he was there. She just dove into his arms, burying her head deep into his chest and cried.

"Shh, there, there, it was just a dream," Frey tried his best to comfort her, but his voice trembled a little. Even though Miakis went through the nightmare, Frey had to watch it and seeing Miakis like that was enough to scare him.

They stayed like that for a while; Miakis fully outstretched, her arms wrapped around Frey, and with her head in his chest still sobbing. Frey sat somewhat on the bed, but had a leg hanging off. He gently stroked her hair and had his other arm on her back.

Miakis eventually seemed to calm down enough and sat herself upright, crossing her legs. She used the back of her hands to try and wipe of the last of her tears.

"Frey, what are you doing in my room?" she asked putting up a fake smile.

"That's not important, what's important is what was that dream about," Frey asked, looking into her eyes and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"That, don't worry about it, just a bad dream," Miakis took Frey's hand off her shoulder and held it for a moment. She looked down, not being able to look into Frey's eyes.

"Miakis…" Frey started but was cut off by her just noticing the cut on his cheek.

"Frey!" Miakis gasped letting go of his hand to cover her mouth with her hands, "What happened, you're bleeding."

"Hmm?" Frey didn't really know what she was talking about as first. He forgot about that cut, it wasn't really important in the current situation. He put a hand to his cheek and pulled it away to see his fingers have blood on them. "Oh right," he laughed, "you happened."

Tears began to fill her eyes again but see tried hard to hold them back, "I'm so, so sorry." She gently placed her hand on his cheek, pulling it away and looked at her red covered palm. Now the tears started to stream down her face.

"Frey I didn't mean to, I really didn't, I'm so sorry," Miakis put her face into her hands and cried.

Frey was surprised by how she was crying so much, and over a little scratch. He placed his hands on her shoulder causing her to look up. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"You know Miakis," he paused to wipe a tear from her eye, "I don't get why you are upset about a little cut."

Miakis shook her head, "It's not a little cut, it's deep. Look at how much it's bleeding, you'll be lucky if it doesn't scar. Worst of all, it's my fault, I hurt you."

_She hurt me? _he thought. Frey threw his head back in laughter, almost scaring Miakis at how close he resembled Ferid when he laughed loudly.

"Miakis what are you talking about. You must punch me everyday, trip me, or tackle me. Oh remember the time you made me put an apple on my head and threw a dagger at it."

Miakis chuckled a little at the memory, "That's different though, I know I'm not really going to hurt you when I do those. Maybe a bruise but never a cut."

"How is throwing a knife at my head not dangerous," Frey exclaimed, "I mean you completely missed. The dagger went between my arm and my side. My dad was about to kick you out of the Queen's Knights, and when he asked for a reason you told him, 'guess I'm not to good at throwing knifes'."

"Don't remind me, I felt so bad," Miakis said looking at her palm that some of Frey's blood on it.

"Come on you still can't be upset about that cut," Frey took Miakis' hand and held it reassuringly.

"I just feel terrible, and now I figure out that I am bad to you all the time."

Frey once again roared in laughter, "Miakis I seriously don't get why you are like this. It's as if you want to be in a bad mood or sad. I love it when we joke around and I love your personality, you wouldn't be the same if you weren't always picking on me."

A small smile appeared on Miakis face, not a fake one but a real one. Seeing him care for her, seeing him being upset that she was sad. It made her happy just knowing that Frey cared.

"Now tell me why you are in here," Miakis starting to feel a bit better was returning to her old self. "I hope you weren't watching me sleep you pervert."

"Tell ya what, I'll answer your question if you answer mine." An idea began to form in his head; _maybe I'll still be able to find out what she was dreaming. I think it has to do with her past, based off her random mood changes whenever the topic comes up. _

Miakis knew what his plan was right away, _Does he think I'm that dumb, or is this just his way of him asking. No he would just ask out right…but I have to tell him sometime, might as well get the truth for why he's up. Maybe he was watching me…should I be mad about something like that, or happy._

"Deal," She held out her hand and he took. They gave an exaggerated shake, one were the hands raised high into the air and low only once.

"You go first," Frey said.

"Fine, but first could you grab me a mirror from my dresser," Miakis asked pointed to the dresser between the windows. She felt disgusting and could tell that she looked like a mess, she felt the dried up tears on her face. Her hair was messy from just waking up and the last thing she wanted to do was to look bad in front of Frey.

"You're kidding right," Frey laughed.

"No, I'm being dead serious, why do you think I'm kidding?" Miakis innocently asked.

Frey stood up and began walking towards the dresser, he spun around with his hands in the air, "Who needs a mirror this early in the morning?"

Miakis covered a giggle with her hand, "Because Frey, some people care about how they look all the time."

Frey laughed as he picked up a small mirror and jokingly looked into it, pretending to fix his hair.

"Miakis I don't know if you noticed or not, but I always look good," he joked.

Miakis let out a laugh as she watched him. He walked back over to the bed and plopped back down on it, handing Miakis the mirror. She gladdly excepted it and tried to fix her hair, at least make it so it wasn't all over. She couldn't do much, but anything was better then having bed head.

"But seriously, I make sure I don't look bad, but I don't go to the extent like you girls do. With all your makeup and things."

Miakis glanced above the mirror, "Frey what are you talking about, I don't wear makeup."

"Sure you don't," Frey said sarcastically, he didn't believe that for a second. _There is just no way she could look that beautiful all the time without makeup, _he thought.

"Frey, my job is to protect people, not look good. I mean sure I care about my appearance but not to the extent of wearing makeup."

Frey was shocked he just couldn't believe she looked that good without makeup.

Miakis noticing his shock wondered why he was like this, _is it that shocking…wait what if he thinks I'm gross now, since I don't try to look good. Oh no, I bet he thinks I don't bathe and I wear the same clothes all the time. Man, why did I have to say such a thing?_

"She looks that beautiful without makeup, that's just unbelievable," Frey whispered to himself looking down at the sheets. The sentence was only meant for himself, but only being a foot away from Miakis she couldn't help but hear it.

Miakis dropped the mirror on the bed and her cheeks instantly flushed red. Frey looked at Miakis a moment when she dropped the mirror and noticed she was blushing. It only took a second to realize that she heard what he said. There was silence for a moment; they just sat there, not looking at each other. Both of them were too embarrassed.

"So um…what was your question," Frey asked breaking the silence.

"Oh right," Miakis was just as happy as Frey to be talking about something else. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Frey responded quickly, "Okay my turn," Frey said rubbing his hands together.

"What, that doesn't count," Miakis exclaimed.

"Of course it does, you asked me 'why am I up' I said 'I couldn't sleep'. It completely answers the question." A smirk was now present on Frey's face; he loved to tease Miakis like this.

Miakis thought for a moment, looking at Frey as she thought. Then she looked down at the bed and simply said under her breath, "smart ass."

Frey cracked up with laughter, "Miakis you're to funny."

"Whatever, just ask your question," Miakis crossed her arms and stared at him. _If you're going to ask about it just make it fast, I don't really feel like postponing this anymore. _

Frey was going to ask about the dream, but then he thought about it, _I really don't want to force her to tell me. I want her to tell me on her own…wait there was that other first dream she had._

A sly smile appeared on Frey's face and it caused Miakis to worry.

"Frey I know that face, whatever you're thinking it's bad."

"To be honest the reason I am up was because I couldn't sleep so I felt like I should help patrol the halls. I decided to check in on you, to see if you were okay." Frey was extremely happy with himself for coming up with such a good lie.

Miakis raised an eyebrow, _that is obviously a lie, but I'll just let him go on and see where this is going._

"Anyway," Frey continued with his lips still in a smirk, "I heard you talk in your sleep, saying something like. What was it," Frey jokingly stroked his chin pretending to think.

"Frey stop messing around and just ask," Miakis was curious and the more he thought only meant how worse the question would get.

"Hold on…oh right you said 'not tonight Frey, I'm too tired'. Now what was that dream about." Frey professionally folded his hands and placed them in his lap.

Miakis was left in shock, _no way; I spoke during that dream to. I defiantly talk much in my sleep, _Miakis thought.

"I'm waiting Miakis."

"Hold your dragon horses," Miakis said trying to give herself more time to come up with something. There was no way she was telling him what she really dreamt.

_Oh come on, I'm being too mean, I really shouldn't make her answer something like that, _Frey thought watching Miakis try to come up with something. She was biting on her bottom lip trying as hard as she could to think of a good explanation. Frey found it extremely cute watching her trying to come up with something that would be believable. Her eyes were darting form side to side, and her hands were playing with the sheets.

"You know Miakis I find it interesting that in the dream you called me Frey," Frey at least figured he could change it to something not as embarrassing. "In fact you have been calling me Frey all night. Why is that?"

Once again Miakis didn't know what to say, she didn't even realize that she was calling him by Frey. She was surprised by this question and not quite sure how she should answer it.

_Is he just trying to change the subject, or does he actually want to know why. I don't even know why I was calling him Frey, it just seemed right._ Miakis didn't answer right away, she just thought about it.

Frey didn't mean to make this question awkward too; he just really wanted to know why sometimes she called him prince. And other times she just called him Frey. He defiantly preferred her to call him Frey, but she never did. Saying that it was rude or something, but he didn't understand. If he said not to, wouldn't it be rude to disobey the prince.

"Umm prince," She made sure she called him prince, "does it upset that I call you Frey sometimes."

"What!" Frey vigorously shook his head; "no way I would rather have you call me Frey all the time."

"You sure, I mean it's disrespectful if I don't call you prince."

Frey let out a laugh, "What is it with bodyguards and not being able to drop formalities."

"Shut up, it's my job to be respectful," Miakis playfully yelled, "you are royalty you know."

"Oh really I didn't know that," Frey replied sarcastically.

"Not surprised really, you aren't the shiniest apple in the basket if you know what I mean." Miakis poked Frey trying to suppress her laughter.

"Believe it or not Miakis…I don't know what the hell you just said," Frey laughed.

"Ha! Proves my point!"

They both sat there laughing when they heard voices outside the door.

"Hey you hear that," one voice said.

"Yeah sounds like it came form lady Miakis room," another voice replied.

"Quick lie down," Frey whispered to Miakis. Miakis silently obeyed and put her head on the pillow pulling the sheets up close to her chin.

Frey needed to hide and quick. He stood up and looked around the room. He saw the light shining from underneath the door get blocked. Frey concluded that there was virtually no place to hide in this room. Deciding it was his last chance; he skillfully leaped over Miakis, landing on her bed, between her and the wall. He grabbed the covers and threw them over himself, trying to hide behind Miakis.

"What are you doing," Miakis shrieked in a whisper (A/N yes that is possible, I've seen it done.) while sitting up to watch Frey.

"No time, just lay on you side, to help hide me," Frey whispered back, hoping she would just listen for once.

Miakis was going to protest more but hearing the doorknob turn changed her mind. She quickly lied down covering herself with the sheets, just as the guards walked in. They looked around the room trying to discover what caused the noise.

Now Frey, who has been hanging out with Miakis too much, began to form an idea in his head. This was his chance to mess with Miakis and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Laughing quietly he reached out and put his hand on Miakis' side.

He could feel her tense up when she felt his touch. "Whatever you're going to do, don't," Miakis said as quietly as possible, not moving in the least bit.

Not giving her a chance to think twice he quickly ran his hand up and down her side, poking here and there. Miakis started to laugh but put her face into the pillow to muffle the sound. A small smile appeared on Frey's face as he tickled her.

The guards still heard sounds coming from Miakis although they weren't quite sure what the sounds were exactly. They took steps closer to the bed hoping to distinguish the sound.

_Damn it Frey, _Miakis thought, _they are gonna discover you're in my bed. I have to come up with something quick. _

Frey now realizing the danger they were in stopped tickling Miakis. He tried to lie as flat as he could and hold his breath. The guards were taking slow steps closer and closer to the bed. Suddenly Miakis rolled over onto her back and let out a loud fake laugh, freezing the guards in their place.

"That silly furry beaver, he doesn't need to ride a dragon horsie. He can already swim." Miakis continued to laugh before rolling back over to her side.

"So that was the noise," one of the guards said.

"I guess so," the other responded, "come on let's go back."

The guards turned and began to leave the room, but not stopping their conversation, thinking no one but them were listening.

"You know that Miakis is kinda strange."

"Yeah, but who cares she's hot."

"Hey man, she's only eighteen."

"Yeah, but I bet she is experienced, I mean how could you not be when Kyle is a fellow guard. I bet they go on missions all the time, and what do you think they do when they're waiting."

Frey's hands shot up to his mouth to try and subside his laughter. Miakis on the other hand didn't seem to find this funny. Whether they liked it or not they both continued to listen. Wondering what else the guards might say.

"I'd let her take me round the world, if you know what I mean," one guard laughed.

"Could you imagine, it would be wild."

The guards walked out the door and slammed it shut as if no one was sleeping. Frey waited until he was sure that they weren't anywhere near the room before sitting up and letting out a big sigh. After the sigh he looked over at Miakis. She rolled onto her back and put her hands behind her head. Frey could see that Miakis was not pleased at all with what she just heard. Frey on the other hand found it extremely funny, he started to chuckle but was instantly silence from the glare he got from Miakis.

"Oh come on Miakis, that's funny," Frey said leaning against the wall next to the bed.

"Really I don't see what's so funny about it," Miakis responded so dryly and angry it only caused Frey to burst out laughing. He found it hilarious that people actually talk about her like that, and seeing her react to it was just priceless.

"Stop laughing."

"I won't stop until you laugh about this," Frey responded still laughing heartily.

"I don't see how you find this funny," Miakis replied still angry, "why are men so perverted?"

"Can't help it, just the way we are," Frey shrugged and lied back down next to Miakis.

Frey turned his head to face Miakis and gave her a big smile. She watched him for a moment, and then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Are you laughing?" Frey asked still with a big grin on his face.

"No," Miakis forced a frown again but wasn't able to hold it long. Soon she was laughing and Frey joined her.

They laughed for a while before Miakis suggested that the guards might hear them again. They both lied on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Miakis."

"Yeah."

"Would you care…if I stayed here?"

Miakis looked over at Frey to see him looking back. _He wants to stay here, _she thought, _well I don't see why not. It might be awkward for a while…then again who knows. It could just be very relaxing having him here. _

"Sure, why not," Miakis chuckled to herself a bit before continuing, "just don't get any ideas."

"Ideas?" Frey asked trying to sound as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know what I mean," Miakis rolled over on her side to face him with a big smile on her face, "besides…I don't think you can handle me."

Frey didn't respond at first, he just stared at her. Her smile didn't falter nor did her brown eyes. They continued to watch him to see what his reaction would be. Frey could only keep a straight face for so long, soon a fit out laughter took over him.

"I can't believe you just said that," Frey laughed while covering his eyes with a hand, "you keep your little experienced self over there, while I try to sleep."

"Fine be like that, sleep on that side of the bed and I'll sleep on this side."

Once again silence followed, and Miakis found it a little eerie. She didn't expect them not to talk at all and sleep as far way as they could. She figured they talk for a while before she grew tired and would fall asleep with his arm around her. But it didn't seem like this was going to happen at all, they weren't talking, she wasn't tired in the least bit, and he was on the opposite side of the bed.

She wasn't tired because of being somewhat nervous, although she had all the right to be nervous. The prince of Falena was sleeping in her bed, but she knew nothing would happen. They were good friends and she knew Frey well enough to know he wouldn't try to do 'anything'. The real reason she couldn't sleep more the fact that she was afraid to fall asleep. She was afraid that another nightmare might come, and because of this she didn't feel tired at all.

She rolled over onto her side to see that Frey was still facing the wall, _how long is he going to stay like that. _Miakis frowned and pondered whether he was actually awake or not.

"Um Frey are you awake," Miakis asked in a whisper that was barely auditable. When he didn't respond she reached her hand out and place in on his shoulder, "Frey."

"Something wrong Miakis."

Frey rolled over onto his back and turned his head to face her. She couldn't help but smile a little seeing him lying there.

"Miakis?"

"Huh…oh it's nothing, just wondering if you were awake." Miakis' rolled onto her back and intently studied the tiles on her ceiling. She let out a sigh, "I'm not really tired."

"You afraid."

Miakis eyes darted to their corners to stare at Frey a moment, before she went back to looking at the ceiling. _How does he know that I was afraid? _

"No," she lied, "why you say that?"

"Because whatever your nightmare was it must have been pretty bad." Frey propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, "I mean I was scared just watching you."

Once again Miakis' eyes darted to their corners, watching Frey. _He was scared? Was it that bad? But if he was scared then he must care about me a little. _

"Miakis whenever I have a bad dream about some events from my past I didn't want to sleep the rest of the night, I'm to afraid that the dream will come back. So usually I just stay up the rest of the night. You know when the Sun palace was attack I didn't sleep for the next three days."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, so whatever you dreamt must have been really bad, and if I was you I wouldn't want to sleep."

Miakis didn't know what to say, _he is being so honest with me and I'm not telling him anything. If there is any person who might understand it would be him. I guess I could tell him, then if I ever feel bad about it I could talk to him…but when he hears about it he might think of me differently. _

"Miakis?"

"I'm assuming you want to know what I dreamt."

"Only if your willing to tell me," Frey rolled over onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. "But Miakis it does help to talk to someone, you can't keep everything inside of you."

"Well it's about my family," Miakis took a deep breath and closed her eyes to try to keep calm. "You see my dad didn't have the greatest job," Miakis quickly sat up and put a hand on Frey's shoulder, startling him a bit. "But don't think he was a bad person, he didn't go around and bully people. He just… he...he just," a tear fell from her eye as she tried to choke of her next sentence, "He sold weapons and drugs to Neither Gate before they disbanded!" Miakis yelled threw tears.

Miakis dove right onto Frey, laying on him and wrapping her arms around him. She cried into his chest and whimpered out an apology between sobs. Subconsciously Frey put his arms around her, but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

_Miakis' father was associated with Nether Gate, _Frey thought,_ how many people close to me have been affected by them. I have seen Nether Gate ruin to many good people's lives. _

Then he heard Miakis apologizing whenever she had the breath. "Frey I'm so sorry, sorry I lied, sorry about my dad, sorry about everything." She continued to cry with her head constantly pressing to go deeper and deeper into Frey's chest. Trying to get away from all the painful memories.

"Miakis it's okay, you don't have to apologize for anything, it's not your fault."

Miakis looked up and could see threw her tear stained blurry eyes the smile that she wished for. The smile that made her happy, the one that made her feel warm, the one that made her feel as if nothing would ever be wrong again. Frey's sweet brave reassuring smile.

Miakis put her head back down into Frey's chest and silently sobbed. Frey simple rubbed her pack a bit and waited for her to calm down. After awhile she did calm down and managed to regain her steady breath.

"You know you don't have to tell me the rest if it's too hard," Frey told her. "I don't want to see you like this," he said sounding slightly worried.

"I have to tell you," Miakis stated as calmly as she could, but Frey could still hear her voice crack a little. "I can't keep this to myself anymore."

Frey smiled. "Like I said before, I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me."

A bright smile shined through her tears, "Thank you Frey, you don't know how much that helps."

Frey gave her a reassuring squeeze and Miakis took a deep breath before continuing.

"My dad sold things to Nether Gate, but he did not like the group. In fact he hated them, but seeing how they were founded by the Queen, they bought his weapons and drugs at a high price. My dad was able to make a good amount of money, enough so we were able to live well above the common level. He got enough money to live for a while and decided that he would get out of the business. He spent that time trying to find another job but wasn't able to find anything or he didn't like the job."

"He then found a job, a nice one. This job would be enough for us to live a happy life and he would be able to stop all connections with Nether Gate." A tear fell from her eye as she retold the story," the only problem was that you just couldn't leave Nether Gate. If you started to have connections with them, you weren't aloud to break the ties."

Frey listened silently taking in her terrible past, "well one night everything seemed fine, I was only five, and we were about to eat dinner…"

* * *

Okay before you yell at me for such a bad way to end the chapter understand that i wrote this chapter and the next one as one chapter. I thought it would be about 6,000 words, but sadly it came to about 11,000. Even i know you can't have an 11,000 worded chapter. So i had to cut the chapter in half and this is where the half mark is. Good news is that the next chapter is done i'm just going to wait for either 2 or 3 reviews, then i'll post it.

This chapter was fairly light hearted and it makes up the next chapter, because it is fairly dark. The next chapter is all about her past and the terrible things she had to go through. If you think Frey's past is bad, just wait till you see hers.


	10. A Dark Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or any characters from Suikoden.

This chapters rating is probably closer to M then T.

A/N: Okay this chapter might be slightly gory, and some choice words but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. I only do it because this chapter is supposed to be frightening or as least make you feel really bad for Miakis. I can't just be like "he swung his sword and the man fell to the ground." It just wouldn't be good enough to make you feel bad for her. It is a little excessive but it was fun to write.

Right so it starts off as a flashback but I'm still narrating, meaning it's not in Miakis POV, but she is telling Frey the story.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Miakis come down for dinner!" A lady in her late thirties with long dark blue hair called up the stairs while setting the table. She was a slender woman that had a simple look to her, but she still looked beautiful. A slender body, with deep blue eyes that almost matched her hair color; there was no mistaking that this was Miakis' mother.

"Kay mommy!" Miakis called back to her mother. She was up in her room playing with a toy dragon horse and a knight to go along with it. Ever since her father first took her to Fort Sauronix she fell in love with the Dragon Calvary. Miakis put her toys away and walked out her door, running right into her sister.

"Hey brat watch where you are going," Miakis older sister snorted at her. Her older sister, Sara, was nine years older then her, and it seemed that it was Sara's goal in life to make Miakis' life miserable. Miakis and Sara were almost identical, except the height. Both with purple hair, brown eyes, and even their faces had the same complexion.

"Woch where you're going meanie," Miakis responded angrily back. As Sara went down the stairs Miakis stuck out her tongue. She waited to make sure Sara was all the way down the stairs before joyfully skipping down them herself.

"Mommy," Miakis called out in a singsong voice, "what's for dinner."

"Chicken," Miakis' mom responded causally before kissing Miakis on her forehead, "I love you dear."

"Wove you too mommy," Miakis replied with a cheery smile.

Miakis took her seat across from her sister, and watched her mom continue to make trips from the kitchen bringing food. Miakis heard the main door opened and close and she could see her dad enter the dining room.

"Daddy!"

"There's my little girl," her father walked over to Miakis and kissed her on the forehead before turning to his older daughter. "Sara how are you."

"Fine dad," Sara replied simply, not caring too much.

"Welcome home honey," Miakis' mother called from the kitchen before walking out and giving him a hug and a kiss, "any reason you're late?"

"Well quite the storm is forming and I had to stop and talk to Craig about something."

Miakis' mother hearing Craig's name frowned, "is there a problem?"

"No, none at all, just catching up with an old friend."

The family all sat at the table as the storm picked up outside. The rain tapped against the window with a bright flash of lightning every now and then. There was a constant low rumble of thunder in the background as the loving family ate their dinner.

"Hey daddy, think I could be a knight in the Dragan Cavly?" Miakis asked cutely.

"It's Dragon Calvary, jeez get it right," Sara teased.

"Sara be nice to your sister she is young," Miakis' mother defended, "you weren't able to speak correctly for a long time."

"Not that bad," Sara exclaimed.

"I don't talk bad!" Miakis yelled.

"You don't 'speak badly'," Sara corrected in a taunting way.

"Enough! I will not have my two daughters arguing."

"Oh let them go dear," Miakis' father had a small smirk on his face, "they say the more siblings fight the more they love each other."

"Me love that snob," Sara snorted.

"I hate Sarwa, she's always mean to me," pouted Miakis.

Her father laughed as did her mother, the family continued to eat their meal as if any other night. Talking about what each did that day, Sara teasing Miakis throughout. Everything was fine, even with the weather gradually getting worse and worse.

Then a knock was heard at the door.

Everyone stopped eating his or her dinner, this knock just seemed a bit eerie. Miakis glanced around the table and saw her mother with a concerned look, as well as her father. Soon her father rose from his chair dropping his napkin on his plate and began to walk towards the door.

"Just ignore it honey, I'm sure they'll leave," Miakis' mother said nervously.

"Dear it's raining out, I can't just leave them out there," her father stated.

He walked through the doorway and turned the corner to the answer the door, which was out of sight from the table. Miakis being a curious child ran after him, ignoring her mother's call, and she hid herself around a corner watching her father. She wanted to know who was there, who would be at the door during such a bad storm.

Her father opened the door to see a single cloaked man standing there. He couldn't make out the stranger's face due to the hood and the darkness of the night. From the light in the house he was only able to see the strangers mouth.

"Can I help you?"

The stranger's mouth slowly curved into a small devilish smile. "Yes I believe you owe use a few choice items."

Miakis couldn't hear so she edged her way up until she hit right behind the door her father was holding open. Hearing this man's voice terrified her; it almost made her want to cry. His voice was clam but there was this coldness to it she just couldn't explain.

Miakis father's tone instantly dropped, "I'm not in that business anymore, I don't own you anything."

"I'm sorry once you enter the business, you can't leave."

As if on cue there was a couple lightning flashes, and Miakis' father's jaw dropped. There wasn't just one man standing in front of him. There was five, all hiding outside in the storm, with black cloaks that tied just beneath their necks.

One was on the roof of the house across from theirs, couching down with menacing yellow eyes staring at Miakis' dad. Another one was crouching with his arms hanging between his knees next to a wall underneath the one on the roof, but he was swaying, giving off a nonhuman feel. The forth one leaned against a light post with his back to the wind causing his cloak to be push against him, covering him. He turned his head towards the doorway and when his eyes connected with Miakis' father, he licked his dagger, sending shivers down Miakis' father's spine.

The last was the hardest to spot even though he was the second closest. He was standing right behind the one that knocked on the door. He stood so perfectly behind him, it looked as though he was just a shadow and didn't really exist. Miakis' father only noticed him because he raised his head to look over the other assassin's shoulder. His blood red eyes cut deep into Miakis' dad, almost tearing him apart.

The wind was blowing hard and causing all their cloaks to sway in the hollowing wind. The rain was pouring down on them and bouncing off, causing it to look as if they were outlined in white. The rain dripped off their hoods and it ran like streams down the sides of the cloaks.

_These men are truly frightening, _he thought, _they look savage, almost blood thirsty. Just looking at them scares me to no end; I'm in serious trouble here. Maybe I'll be able to use my hidden shield rune to at least buy us time to run. _

"Will you give us what we want," the assassin standing at the door asked bringing Miakis' father's attention back to him.

Miakis' father summed up all the courage he could muster. "No! I am done making those terrible things. They only brought _death_ and _destruction_! Now _leave_! You don't want to underestimate me." He yelled ready to use his rune at anytime.

"Underestimate you?" The Nether Gate assassin smile grew causing Miakis' dad to lose all the color in his face. He glanced around and could see the other assassins smirking as well. They didn't outright laugh, just a little knowing smirk. But that was more then enough to scare anyone.

"I'm not just some man who sells illegal items."

"Oh we know exactly who you are," the assassin stated, "you are Tseng, thirty-nine, you make illegal drugs and sell weapons. You live in the town of Sauronix with a family of three, a wife at age thirty-seven, a daughter at age fourteen, and a little baby girl at age five."

Tseng mouth dropped,_how do they know all this. I never told anyone about my life whenever I had to make deals with them. They stalked me, they collected data on me, and they knew I would want out eventually. Worst of all I only told one person that I was going to stop making those items. I only told him yesterday. _His eye's widened in the realization that he was being followed for who knows how long and that they were even following him yesterday. His fear only grew as the assassin went on.

"You were born in Estrise, lost your parents in a fire when you were eleven…how sad," the assassin taunted. "You moved to Fort Sauronix to become join the Dragon Calvary but didn't make it…once again how sad. You were able to befriend someone who did make and is currently the commander in charge. That is a good ally to have."

"STOP IT!" Tseng yelled, angry that they knew so much and also petrified that they knew so much.

"You know I'm right and best of all you thought you were going to live a good life for the rest of your days. Living on what we gave you." The assassin paused to enjoy the scared look on Tseng's face, "are you going to cooperate, or are we gonna have to get things bloody."

_Maybe if I use my rune now I can stun them and then I can take my family out the back door, _Tseng thought to himself. _If we can make it to the fort we'll be safe. _

"Wadda ya gonna do Tseng?" The assassin asked still with his eyes hidden beneath the cloak but with a smirk present on his lips.

"I'll never help you again," Tseng told him firmly, trying hard to sound brave.

The assassin slowly shook his head in the cliché way, "Tseng, Tseng, Tseng…what are we gonna do with you. You think using your little shield rune will stun us enough to grab your sword upstairs in your closet. Your old Sword from the Dragon Calvary, probably rusted by now, but doesn't matter you wont be able to make it up the stairs."

Tseng was shocked, _they know about my rune, but I haven't told anyone I had it. Only Craig and they knew about the sword in my closet. They…they've been in my house, they must've been. _Tseng felt some what dirty knowing people who in his house. _I can't waste anymore time. _

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tseng began to slam the door shut, but as he did he prepared to use his rune, letting light illuminate from it. The door swinging closed and Tseng brought up his hand glowing, about to let out a burst of energy towards them. Then in less then a second the red-eyed assassin lunged out of the shadow of the closest assassin. His cloak flew up high but still tied around his neck. It revealed two-sheathed sword, one tied on both sides. In a flash he drew one, stepping forward, and slashed upward.

The door slammed shut and Miakis watched her dad but his back against it and scream in pain. He held his hand and roared in agony…no…he wasn't holding his hand. He couldn't hold his hand…there wasn't one left to hold.

Miakis' eyes went wide in realization that her dad just lost his hand. She was stunned in fear, she didn't even cry or say anything. She just watched as her dad screamed in pain, as a small red pool began to form at his feet.

"Honey what is-" her mother stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her husband." Tseng! Your hand."

Tseng whirled around, "we need to leave! NOW!" he shouted. Miakis' mother nodded her head in understanding before running back into the other room to grab a towel to help the bleeding. Tseng's noticed Miakis standing at the wall staring at him, wide eyed. Without a second thought he picked her up in his good arm and ran into the kitchen.

As soon as they entered the kitchen the door flew off its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall. The nether gate assassin stepped in followed by the other four.

"Hello!" he called, "Tseng just dropped this and we wanted to return it." The assassin was waving the dead hand around the air, being completely causal about it. "I mean I think he needs this, it isn't something you usually don't want to lose." The assassins lined up behind the one that seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Those bastards," hissed Tseng. His wife was wrapping his hand in a towel and Miakis was clinging onto his leg. "We need to leave now, we have to go to Fort Sauronix."

"We'll never make it, it's to far away," Miakis' mother exclaimed.

"We should fight," suggested Sara. She was one to always fight to solve her problems although she was only fourteen. She would constantly get into fights with boys, even if they were olding, and she would always win. She just didn't completely understand the situation this time.

"No! We can't take them, our only option is to run." Tseng quickly ushered his family to out the side door in the kitchen. "Run! Run as fast as you can!" He shouted trying to encourage his family.

The rain was pouring down, thunder roaring all around them. The only source of light was the constant cracks of lightning. The wind whipped against their faces as they ran against it, and the rain stinging them. They felt as if they were in a flood with all the water coming down.

"Dad, come on running wont help, we need to fight them," Sara yelled over the thunder.

"NO!" he shouted back as they turned a corner heading closer to the fort. "They are Nether Gate, they are unbeatable, believe me I know things they have done. Who do you think killed Falzrahm's husband Kauss?"

"What!" shrieked his wife, "that was Nether Gate."

"Yes but no more talking we need to save our energy."

As they ran they continued to turn corners and ran as fast as they could, their very lives were on the line. Miakis was being dragged along by her mother who's grip was so tight Miakis couldn't feel her hand anymore. She winced but didn't dare complain, even she knew now wasn't the time. She watched her father keep looking around, searching everywhere, making sure they weren't being followed. Soon Miakis was coming to her limit, she couldn't run anymore.

"Mommy, I'm twired, "Miakis panted holding her chest trying to get more air.

"We can't stop honey," Miakis mother responded nervously glancing around as well, trying to catch any sign of movement.

"But I'm twired and I have a cwamp."

"I'm sorry honey, just a little—"

"Dad look!" Sara cut her mother off pointing to the roofs of the houses to the right of them. On them a man was running, parallel to the family. His cloak flying behind him as his menacing green emerald eyes watched the family try to run form their inevitable death. Tseng looked to his left to see another assassin following them. Soon they jumped from the roofs so one landed in front and another one behind, trapping them

The assassins started to walk closer towards them; Tseng and his wife put their children between them. In a flash, one assassin had a needle slip down through his sleeve into his hand and launched it towards Tseng, hitting him in the leg. He let out a yelp of pain but stood tall, "Honey now!"

His wife nodded her head and raised her hand, that was embedded with the wind rune and it began glowing. The wind began to pick up immensely and it swirled around them. The mini-hurricane was trying to pick up the assassins into the air, but they fell to one knee and seemed to be able to keep steady. The family still took this opportunity to run.

They ran threw puddles and the street that had a constant stream running on it from all the rain. Miakis slipped and fell onto the ground; Sara quickly grabbed her hand and hoisted her back to her feet. She gave Miakis a reassuring smile; it was just what Miakis needed. They began running again, desperately trying to get away from their predators.

Tseng looked back at his family, _we can't keep running, we need to rest _

"We'll rest in the ally there," Tseng shouted over his shoulder to his family. They nodded their heads, all happy with the thought of resting. He led them down the ally and they found some trash on the right and a stack of boxes on the left. They hid behind some trash, and cuddled together, trying to stay warm in the ice-cold rain.

Miakis climbed onto her father's lap and buried her head into his chest. "Daddy, I'm scared."

"It's okay honey, don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you," he reassured her and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He extended his leg while his wife got a firm grip on the needle that was prickling out of it.

Tseng clenched his teeth and shut his eyes while his wife pulled the needle out of his leg.

"Why did they hit you with a needle, it seems pointless," Miakis' mother asked not understanding Nether Gate's tactics.

"That's what they do, they are having fun with us. If they wanted to, we never would have been able to get out of that house. They let us leave, were just a game to them, like cat and mouse." Tseng was seething with anger, mainly because he knew he was useless against Nether Gate. He knew their plan but couldn't do anything about it.

"What if we gave our selves up?" Miakis' mother asked still hoping for a solution to their problem.

"They'll torture me, and probably rape you guys."

"Oh come on now Tseng your daughters are to young, were not sick."

The family's heads snapped to see a man covering his face with his hood. He stood nearly two feet way and his smirk ever present on his lips. "This was a lot of fun, but sadly all fun must come to an end."

With godlike speed the assassin drew his katana and took one quick big step. His sword slashing horizontally towards Tseng, who was still holding Miakis. Tseng had to make the most important decision in his life in less then a second. Collapse to the ground to dodge the swing, and risk Miakis getting hit by the sword. Or pushed her down, and take the swing in full blast, sacrificing his life for hers.

For Tseng, the choice was obvious. He placed his hand on top of Miakis' head and shoved her down; the sword slicing right over her head, cutting some hairs as it went, as well as his Tseng other hand. The sword missed Miakis but did not miss its original target, slicing through the chest of Tseng. The assassin slid to a stop and turned around to face the family. His sword held out, water running down the blood soaked blade.

Miakis looked up at her father wide eyed. She saw her father smiling back at her, "I-I love…you." His last words. His eyes slowly shut and his head hung. His arms fell from his daughter back onto the cold wet stone.

"Daddy…wake up. Daddy, daddy why won't you wake up."

Tears started coming from her eyes, as she felt some sticky liquid fall onto her face. She buried her head into his blood-covered chest. Feeling the warm substance cover her making her feel dirty and gross, but she didn't care, she embraced her father with all her heart.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Miakis screamed, not believe that her father was gone. He was her dad, the strong invincible father who protected her. He couldn't be gone, he was her father, he couldn't…he just couldn't die.

"Tseng!" Miakis mother screamed in tears crawling over to him. She wrapped her arms around his still warm body, placing her head on his shoulder, crying.

"Da…Dad," Sara mumbled She always treated him badly, and said bad things, but she never wanted him to die. She didn't think it was possible, it happened to other people, not her. Other people lose their fathers, not her; it was something she thought would just never happen.

"Isn't that touching," the assassin laughed, scraping his sword against its sheath before sliding it back in.

"You _fucking_bastard!" The widow screamed, "don't you have a soul! He was _holding_ his child!"

"A bloody child is held in the arms of a dieing man, whose last words are 'I love you'." The sinister smiled appeared on his face again. "I swear I couldn't plan something this good, the storm, you guys trying to run, him dieing holding his youngest daughter, who is only five." He began to laugh as if having the time of his life, holding his arms rose high as the rain fell on his face. "This is the greatest night ever!"

The widow felt her body fill with rage, she glanced over at her dead husband and watched as Miakis continued to cry in his chest. Her tiny arms trying to wrap around his body and she kept calling out his name, hoping to wake him from his endless slumber. Sara was in shock, staring at the ground, not shedding a tear or even saying anything. Her hand was twitching every few seconds.

_All I can do is guarantee the safety of my children, _the widow thought, _my life has no meaning now. I_ _know_ _were not gonna all make it out, but as long as my children do…I'll be able to rest in peace. _

Miakis' mother leaned over Miakis and placed her lips against her husband's cold ones. Saying one last goodbye. She slowly rose with her arms hanging forward, walking with a slight sway in her step. The rain mixed with her tears and ran down her face, in her zombie like state. She was acting on impulse now, _save the kids, kill the murderer. _

Miakis still hanging onto her father turned her head to watch her mother. Sara raised her head up and watched her mother approach the assassin. The widow made her way over to the assassin, a lightning bolt cracked above her head, followed by a roar of thunder that almost shook the ground.

"I'm going to kill you," the woman stated, not having the slightest sound of hesitation in her voice.

The assassin still kept his eyes hidden but did not hide the wide smile that spread across his lips. "Well you see, your husband's skin was somewhat tough, and well…he seemed to give my hand a cramp slicing threw it." The assassin lifted his hand, the cloak sleeve falling down to his elbow. "You see look I can't even shut it all the way." He continued to almost shut his hand stopping at the last second right before his fingers touched his palm and gave off a displeasing look every time.

"You coward," she hissed, death hanging off her very tongue, but sad tears still fell from her eyes.

"Now, now, name calling is bad," the assassin taunted.

"I will kill you, whether you fight or not," she threaten while charging her rune for a powerful spell.

"Oh, I don't have to fight."

The yellow-eyed assassin appeared on the roof and jumped off landing in front of the other assassin.

_Was he there the entire time, watching, _thought the angered widow.

He outstretched his hand and immediately a bolt of lightning shot out. A dead hit. Miakis watched as her mother was lifted off her feet and thrown back into some boxes that were stacked. She collapsed on the ground with the boxes falling onto her. Her head and arm was still visible, as well as the blood running from her mouth.

"Mommy!" Miakis screamed fresh tears began streaming down her face. She wanted to get up and go to her mother, but she couldn't move. She was stunned with all the pain and death around her. _This can't be happening…it's all a nightmare. Mommy and Daddy can't be gone…they just can't. _Miakis was confused and terrified, she didn't know what to do. No one should ever have to go through turmoil like this, let alone a five year old. Suddenly Miakis felt her stomach lurch; she lost her air for a moment, coughed for a bit…then vomited. She fell from her dad onto the cold stone street and curled up into a ball, closing her eyes, trying to get away from it all.

Sara managed to crawl over to her mother's side, and cupped her hand into her own. She saw her mother's lips moving, desperately trying to get out her last words.

Sara put her ear right above her mother's mouth, trying to make out her words between her coughs, "Sara please…please cough you and Miakis…to fort."

Sara glanced at her sister who was still curled up into a ball, her soaked clothes clung to her body, as she lie in a puddle. Her body was now shivering, Sara didn't know if it was from being cold or from fear. She looked over at the assassin; now all of them were standing behind the one that seemed to be the leader, with his taunting ever-present smirk. She felt hatred towards them, so much hatred she wanted to kill them all…but she couldn't. They were too strong, an elite group of killers, and she was only a fourteen-year-old girl.

Hating what she was about to do, she left her mother's side and grabbed Miakis' hand. Forcing her up she began to run, dragging Miakis behind her. She glanced back at the assassins to see that they weren't perusing.

"Sarwa," Miakis whimpered. Sara glanced back at her younger sister and Miakis looked into her eyes, tears still falling. "Sarwa why is this happening…have we done something wrong?" Miakis innocently asked, truly not understanding why so many terrible things were happening.

Sara didn't know how to answer, what do you say to that. She looked back in front of her, while still checking the roofs to make sure they weren't being followed. Sara noticed a tavern, _hey I know where we are, it's not far now…we can make it. _Inspired with new hope Sara tugged on Miakis' hand and quickened the pace.

Her new hope soon died when she saw the assassins closing in behind her.

"Miakis I know a short cut, it should only be another minute or two," Sara reassured her.

Sara pulled Miakis into an ally and started to dash down it at full speed, practically dragging the little girl behind her. They turned the corner in the ally and Sara knew that once they got out of the ally the fort, their sanctuary, would be right there. They turned another corner and all hope was lost. A stack of boxes barred their path. The girls knew that the assassin would be there any moment, they had to do something, but the only way out was going back.

Sara eyed the boxes,_that's it…it's the only way. _

Sara took a deep breath before kneeling down and placing her hands on her sisters' shoulders. Looking into the innocent eyes of the five-year-old. She wiped a tear from Miakis and just got a good look at her face, looking at it as if it would be the last time she would see it.

"Miakis this is happening because they are bad people, we have done nothing wrong." Sara had a calm almost motherly tone, "Promise me you'll live a good life, and you will never grow up to be one of those bad people."

"Sarwa, I don't get it," Miakis looked deep into Sara's eyes to find understanding.

"Just promise me that you will live a good life, and do all you can to help those in trouble."

"Sarwa?" Miakis still didn't understand.

"Promise ME!" Sara shouted.

Miakis nodded her head, "Yes I powamise."

"Good girl, now up you go."

Sara picked up Miakis and put her on her shoulders, she walked over to the boxes and then put her hands under her feet. Pushing up to the top of the boxes, after some struggling Miakis managed to get to the top of them and could see the fort. It was so close; she turned around to face her sister, still stuck in the ally.

"Sis, how are you gonna get up?"

Sara shook her head, "I want you to jump off, it will hurt, but just keep moving. Run straight and that will be the fort. When you get there, shout 'Nether Gate is here'. Just tell them the truth and they will take care of you after that."

"Why don't you tell them?" Miakis asked curious at her sister's instructions.

"I can't, you have to," Sara looked up at her sister and could feel tears run down her cheeks. She didn't try to hold them back, what was the point? She kept watching her little sister, remembering everything about her. Her smile, her cute purple hair, and her adorable brown eyes. She looked at the girl that always annoyed her. The one that would try and hang out with her friends. The sister that would constantly barge into her room. The one that always got the parents on her side, and got her in trouble. Her sister was everything to her, no matter how bad she really treated her.

"I love you."

"Sarwa?" Miakis tilted her head to her side not sure why her sister was being so nice.

Sara wiped a tear from her eye, "just say you love me."

Tears began to slowly come down again. The little girl began to realize that her sister wasn't coming with her. Miakis fell to her knees and gripped the edges of the box, not taking her eyes of her sister. "Sarwa you can come too…we'll go together."

Sara shook her head as she felt more tears coming down.

"But sis…" pleaded Miakis.

"Just say you love me…that's all I want to hear."

Miakis nodded her head and hesitated before saying, "I wove you Sarwa."

"That's a good girl, now pick out a good man when you're older, okay."

Before Miakis could respond the assassins appeared behind Sara, "Sarwa behind you!" Miakis shouted her warning.

Sara whirled around to see the five standing there, not a single one out of breath. She spun back around to Miakis, "Jump now! And no matter what you hear just run."

"But sis."

"NOW!"

Miakis took once last look at her sister, memorizing her face, before turning and jumping off the ledge. She fell hard and let out a screech of pain. She turned around to face the box and could hear voice on the other side.

"Well isn't that touching," a deep disturbing voice said, "you gave up your life for your sister."

"Shut up!"

"Well good news, you get to join your parents."

"Before I'll go I'll make sure I'll take one of you bastards with me," Sara threatened. It felt weird, she knew she was going to die and yet she wasn't scared. She wasn't worried about death, she wasn't sacred of them, she only wanted to buy Miakis more time.

Miakis listened on the other side of the boxes. She knew she was supposed to run, but she wanted to know what was going to happen to her sister. She heard voices, then footsteps splashing threw puddles, someone was running. Miakis was plastered to the boxes trying to figure out what was going on from the sounds. She heard grunts, then laughter, and then she heard a thump and figured someone fell to the ground. The clang of a sword hitting the ground was heard. She heard it being lifted up as it scraped against the ground; she heard a loud scream follow by another deep groan of pain.

"The bitch cut me," a deep voice suddenly spoke out. There was a pause for a second filled by thunder, and then Miakis heard words that make her heart stop. "Torch her."

Suddenly a reddish orangish light shined from the other side of the boxes. Then the boxes bursted into flames sending Miakis flying onto her back. She quickly sat up more tears running down her face.

"Sarwa!" she screamed but didn't hear a response. "SARWA!"

This couldn't be happening…it just couldn't. So many tragic things happening in one night, not even, in just a bit under a half an hour. Miakis watched her father get killed, while she was in his arms. His blood fell onto her, her clothes were stained red, and she felt disgusting. She watched as her mother was crushed with heavy boxes, and slowly die. Now…now she had to leave her sister…she left her to be burned alive. She wanted to stay on the ground and just cry…cry all the painful feelings away. Hoping that if she cried everything would go back to the way it was.

As she was going to curl up into a ball and just cry everything away, a voice screamed in her head, _RUN!_

Miakis' mind was tried, she was exhausted, but her body acted on it's own. It slowly lifted itself up and started to walk away from the burning boxes to her sanctuary. Soon her pace quickened into a run, her mind was blank except for one word that constantly called out to her. _RUN! _

She felt eyes on her but only quickened her pace. She was so tired, her eyes felt heavy, her legs were numb, but her body wouldn't stop, the adrenalin just kept her going. Her body longed for life long after her mind gave up. Soon the little girl entered the large stone courtyard in front of Fort Sauronix, it was so close now. She ran for the main doors, running past the islands of gardens that lined her path. She was almost there, almost safe, almost free from those demons.

She ran with her arms outstretched, reaching for the large metal doors. The rain was pouring down and the wind was pushing against her, acting as if it didn't want her to reach the doors. The courtyard was completely covered with water, she ran as fast as she could, knowing that if she slow down even a little bit. They would be on her, and she would be gone.

Suddenly she felt her feet go out from under her as she slipped in the water. Before she fell onto her back a sudden flash of pain attacked her side, as she felt something rip through her skin. She fell to the ground and put her hand on her side, she pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood, before the rain washed it away.

Ignoring the pain she stood up and began her desperate sprint to safety. She could see to distant figures standing beneath torches in front of the door. She instantly began shouting out to them as loud as she could.

"HELP!" Miakis screamed almost causing her already tired lungs to burst. She slipped in the rain but stumbled on, "People are after me!" She saw the figures shift and then could see them becoming larger. Soon she could make them out through the rain.

There were two men dressed in the standard Dragon Calvary uniform, both armed with spears. They reached Miakis and one knelt down, examining her with a horrified look on his face. Miakis' legs finally giving out fell into the man's arms.

He picked her up in his arms and faced his comrade, "this girl is covered in blood."

"What!"

"This isn't good," he could feel Miakis heart pounding inside her chest, as if trying to burst through. "We need to get her to the infirmary quickly." He turned to walk back inside when he heard Miakis mumble something.

"Save your breath," he told her, knowing that she was in no condition to talk. Miakis shook her head and tried to get the words out.

"Ne-neve-r…Ga-te." She barley managed to get it past her gasping breath.

"Never Gate?" the guard asked himself, not sure what she meant. Suddenly it dawned on him. He turned to his the other stationed guard, "Nether Gate, they did this. Quickly they might still be around, sound the alarm."

The other guard nodded his head and lifted his small horn that hung from his neck to his lips. He took a deep breath and blew, letting out a lout deep sound. He continued to blow it as the two guards ran back to the safety of the fort.

Miakis grabbed onto the man's shirt as tight as she could, tears slowly slipping through her eyes. She looked behind the guard to see the five assassins in the distance. They were all watching her get carried away. She stared at the one in the middle, the leader. For the first time he slowly began to lift his head; Miakis squinted through the rain to see the murderer's face.

It was do dark, the little girl couldn't make his face out, but she could see his eyes illuminating in the distance. Cool deep blue ones, that made her breath stop. They were haunting, she never thought blue eyes could be so frightening. She couldn't stare long, soon she was inside and the large doors shut behind her.

Craig came rushing out of his office and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Miakis!" The commander screamed, he ran over to her and took her from the guard's arms. "You poor dear, what happened." His voice was filled with worry.

Miakis pressed her head against his shoulder, "Th-they…killed m-my famwe."

"No," Craig whispered to himself in disbelief.

"I'm scared."

"It's alright your safe now," he stroked her head a few times before handing her to a nurse that showed up after being called. "Miakis I want you to get some sleep, and don't worry nothing is going to happen to you."

The last thing Miakis wanted to do was sleep, but soon found her eyes drooping as she was carried away. She could hear Craig giving out orders as she slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Okay so I'm kinda disappointed because I didn't get a single review last chapter. I was done with it about 2 weeks ago but I wanted to get at least one review. I didn't so I figured I might as well post this chapter and hope for the best. I can tell you that I probably wont update unless I get some reviews. I mean just click he button and just be like, "great chapter" that would be enough for me. If you want to leave more, all the better. I can only hope that my main reviewers come back. 


	11. An Audience With The Princess

**Disclaimer: I don not own Suikoden. **

**A/N Well thank you Mr. Giggles, Sazzel FM, and Pepper2013 for your review, and I am glad that you liked it. I can only assume others like it based of my hit count but then again that isn't the most accurate thing. Okay now I know I kinda change a lot from the game but one more thing I might change is Lym's age. She is supposedly ten, but that is a little young so I might make her thirteen. I don't know if I am gonna do this yet but I figured I could have it come to your attention.**

* * *

Miakis was sobbing with her head resting on Frey's neck, she had his shirt in her fist. He placed his chin on her head and embraced her. Miakis just revealed a truly terrifying past and Frey felt horrible. Not just for her, well mainly for her, but also for realizing that he had been acting as though his life was terrible. When compared to Miakis his life was like a pleasant stroll in the palace gardens.

"Miakis, I am so, so sorry," Frey apologized tightening his grip on Miakis.

"Frey you don't have to apologize for those murderers."

"No you don't understand."

Miakis wiped some tears from her eyes and looked up at Frey's face. He was staring at the ceiling, looking into her eyes would be too hard.

"Frey?"

"I'm sorry for acting as though my life was bad. I mean you lost everyone when you were five. Not many people can lose someone when there older but you lost your most loved ones when you were five. And I was crying like a baby about how my parents died, and they died in battle. I didn't even have to watch them die. You did."

Miakis quickly sat up, placing her knees on either side of his body and putting her hands on his chest. "Frey, don't say that. Don't compare deaths; saying one is worse then another. All deaths are equally bad."

Frey shook his head, "It's not about the deaths Miakis. It's about how you handle the situation better. About how I made everyone who was close to me lives hell."

Miakis actually managed to chuckle hearing this, "I took it better then you? Frey I almost died of depression. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do anything. I just sat in my bed all day, somehow Craig managed to pull me out of it. I owe my life to him."

"If you don't mind me asking…what happened to the five nether gate assassins?" The way Miakis described them managed to make Frey's hairs on the back of his neck raise. He hated Nether Gate so much, but he had to give them credit. The things they managed to do was astounding but at the same time abhorrent.

Miakis turned her head away from Frey, "Well not all of them are alive anymore."

Frey placed his hand on her cheek and turned her back to him, "Is it not a good thing that some died, as cruel as this sounds I don't think they deserve life."

"Well I heard one died while trying to assassinate someone. One overdosed on drugs, and the third one…I managed to kill."

Frey could tell by the way Miakis said that and the look in her eye that she left something out.

"Miakis you're not telling me everything," Frey said searching her face for an answer.

"Another time Frey."

Miakis slid her feet out until she once again lied on Frey. She brought one hand above Frey's head and began playing with his hair. The other rested on his chest. Frey could only sigh.

_How do I manage to get into these situations? I mean what do I do now; I'm sure if I wanted to we could. _Frey took a quickly glance at Miakis to see her staring off into space, most likely thinking about her terrible past. _But that would be like taken advantage of her in a moment of weakness…uhh this sucks. I need to start paying attention when Kyle is talking from now on. _

"Hey Frey," Miakis said bring Frey out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Your breathing increased."

"Oh umm…thanks." Frey wasn't sure what the point of her saving that was and could she blame him for an increased breathing rate. An extremely beautiful girl was lying on him, IN A BED. Who wouldn't get nervous?

He heard Miakis giggle a little, "Frey I'm just saying relax, you don't need to be nervous."

"Yeah right," Frey muttered under his breath.

Miakis once again sat up, her eyes showed worry, "Frey if you want me to leave I will. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Frey just looked at her, _is she serious. I am I acting this weird and nervous. I don't want to run her way…wait a second I'm in her room. Why would see leave. _

While Frey was discussing his situation to himself, Miakis took the silence as a 'yes' and began to get off the bed. Frey feeling the bed rise with the weight shift snapped him back to reality and he quickly grabbed Miakis hand, bringing her back down on the bed.

"First off I don't want you to leave and second…why would you leave this is your room."

"Well any soldier in the army if order by a royal family member, must give their quarters to whatever family member. This goes for whatever can be found in a house, including a bed."

"Oh I get it," a sly smile appeared on Frey's face, "Alright then, Miakis go sleep over in that chair over there." Frey waved his arm as if a monarch. "I need this whole bed to make sure I get a good night sleep."

Miakis huffed and put her hands on her hips, "yeah right, you're not kicking me out of my own bed."

_Well she doesn't miss a beat. _"You just said the rules yourself, and I am royalty. Now give me your bed, oh and fluff my pillow while you're at it."

"Hey you're the one who says to drop formalities."

"Well now I'm reinstating them," Frey replied.

"And I reject them," she remarked with a smirk.

"Hmm…I seem to have lost his battle," Frey said admitting defeat.

Miakis clapped her hands together and jumped back in the bed practically tackling Frey. They laid there silently for a moment. Both of the just listening to each other's breathing.

"Hey Miakis."

"Hmm?"

Miakis waited for his question but there was some hesitation. It worried her slightly, the night was already bad enough.

"Umm…are you really eighteen," Frey asked scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Yeah why."

"Damn."

Miakis titled her head up to look at Frey, "why is that a bad thing."

"It's not, it's just, well…I'm only seventeen. You're older then me."

Miakis couldn't help but giggle again, "Why is that a bad thing."

"Well I don't know, I just thought I was always older then you."

"Aww is the baby mad," Miakis taunted already using this to her advantage.

"That's it I'm going to bed."

Miakis let out a few laughs before falling silent. He head rising up and down with Frey's chest. She felt his constant heartbeat. It soothed her, she felt herself drifting off into unconsciousness. Then the heartbeat began to rise again.

"Frey, you're heartbeat is rising again."

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't control it."

"What are you worried about?" Miakis asked knowing the answer already.

"Nothing," lied Frey.

Miakis once again tilted her head up to face Frey a small smile appeared on her face, "not to night Frey, I'm too tired."

Miakis placed the side of her head back on his chest, only to feel his heartbeat increase even faster. Miakis smiled to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Frey's mouth hung open, _She really knows how to mess with me. _

Soon the prince himself drifted off to sleep. The two adolescents holding on to each other, as if never wanting to let go, for in a crazy world, one needs someone to keep them sain.

-----------------------------------

The sun shown brightly through the window, landing right on Frey and Miakis. Frey felt the warmth on his face as he slowly began to stir. He brought an arm up to his forehead to help shield some of the sun that was shining right into his eyes.

_How does Miakis sleep with the sun and moon right out this window_, Frey thought.

He looked down to see a peaceful Miakis sound asleep. As slowly as he could, Frey got out of bed. A considerable hard task especially since Miakis' had her arms wrapped around him. He managed however, and took a good long stretch next to the bed.

"Should I wake her up or just let her sleep?" Frey quietly asked himself.

Before he could make his decision he heard the door handle turn. He dropped to the floor and rolled onto Miakis' bed. He watched as two sandaled covered feet came into the room, and he saw the bottom of a dress sway with her steps.

_Must be the maid, _thought Frey. He glanced around under the bed for a moment, _why didn't I just hide here last night when the guards came in…oh well worked out for the best. _

Frey watched the maid walk around the room for a bit before stepping up right next the bed.

"Lady Miakis," Frey heard the maid call.

She was answered by a few mumbles of incoherent words.

"Lady Miakis, it's time for you to wake up."

Frey heard some shifting on the bed.

"Lady Miakis, prince Freyjadour is missing."

The bed suddenly lurched and in another second Miakis was standing on the floor.

_Don't tell me she forgot I slept in her room, _Frey thought.

"Where is he?" Miakis asked urgently.

"I don't know, he's _missing_,"the maid repeated slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh right, sorry."

Frey mentally slapped himself in the head, _man she can be ditsy sometimes. _

"Anyway, are people looking for him," Miakis asked sounding serious again.

"No," replied the maid.

"What do you mean," Miakis sounded mad, "why the hell not."

Frey watched the maid take a couple steps back most likely in fear of Miakis sudden change of attitude. "Well when I told Commander Blaine he said that we was probably just taking a walk or something."

"Are you insane," Miakis exclaimed, "since when does someone like Blaine know what the prince is likely to do and the protocol if not knowing where a royal family member is. Is to search and find them even if they are in no trouble."

"Oh," the Maid gasped, "I didn't think of that. Do you think he is in trouble?"

"I don't know, but better be safe then sorry."

"What should we do?"

_Obviously go try and find me, _thought Frey sarcastically.

"Go talk to any guards and ask them if they have seen Frey any where," Miakis ordered.

"Alright."

Frey watched as the maid turned to go.

"Wait!" Miakis called, "one last thing. Does the princess know about this."

"No, Blaine said not to tell the princess."

"Alright, now go."

The maid turned and swiftly left the room. Frey waited to make sure she wasn't coming back before crawling from under the bed. He stood up and brushed the dirt off him before turning to Miakis.

"So that's where the youngen is." Miakis had her arms crossed and was putting most pressure on one foot. "Apparently you're missing."

"First off there is no way you're calling me youngen, second you knew I was under your bed?" Frey asked.

"Well you are younger then me and I am a Queen's Knight after all, I think I would know if someone was hiding under my bed." Miakis began walking towards the bedroom door, "that and I know you slept in my room last night."

"I knew you being older then me would cause misfortune," Frey sighed, "and I thought you forgot."

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me that you were younger and how could I forget." Miakis opened the door and stood aside, "now go change so I can change."

"You know in this past conversation we had two completely different topics embedded into it," Frey said while walking to the door.

"What's your point," responded Miakis.

Frey leaned against the door frame, "no point really, but I do have a questions."

Miakis rested her head against her hand that was on the door, "Shoot."

"Well….er," _man I can't believe I'm about to ask this. _"When…you err, umm."

"Frey just spit it out," Miakis sighed. Frey was a confident person, so when he was nervous about saying something, It was never good.

"Well…when you were away with Kyle, did you ever…" Frey dropped the end of his sentence hoping she got what he meant. His eyes were glued to the floor, not daring to look up.

"Frey, I will count to three. You better be out of my room by then."

_Damn it, that isn't good…but she didn't answer the question. Does that mean she has done something? _

"Miakis-" Frey started but was only cut of by Miakis.

"One," Miakis counted.

_What if she was serious, _Frey thought panicking. Not sure if he should stay and see if she was bluffing, or just run for it.

"Two."

Frey was still deciding but when Miakis cracked her knuckles in a taunting way, his mind was easily made up.

"Meet me in front of my room when you done, and wear something as if you're visiting a foreign queen," Frey shouted since he was already half down the hallway.

Frey entered in the grand hall to see the normal guards stationed and some maids running about. Frey quickly scurried across the hall ignoring all the looks people where giving him. When a royal was to walk around the palace he usually was dressed correctly, which in his case was fancy robes. That and he had his hair down which no one here was ever use to seeing. Back at Ceras Castle he was able to just walk around in somewhat casual clothes. He did have dressy attire he would wear depending on the occasion. Also he lately tended to leave his hair down, guess he couldn't do it here. He never expected to get looks from people like he was here.

Soon a maid stood in front of him blocking his path. She was a petite woman, with chocolate brown hair running down to her back and must have been in her twenties. She was fairly good looking, dressed in the normal attire for maids.

She got onto one knee and respectfully bowed her head, "Your highness, please may I say something."

Frey just looked at her for a moment before laughing, "please you don't have to get on a knee or even bow and for that matter don't ask to speak, just speak."

"But your highness that's disrespectful I could never," the maid continued to have her head bowed as if she had to watch he floor making sure it wasn't going to attack her.

"Disrespectful? Please if anything I'm younger and should be showing you respect," Frey explained, "now please stand up." Frey put his hands on her shoulders and ushered her to stand.

She slowly followed and stood but still didn't dare look at him.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Frey asked still finding it funny that people acted like this to him. He should be use to it by now, he is after all the prince, but he just wished people didn't act like he was so much better then everyone else.

_Well of course to some I'm just as good as deadwood, _Frey chuckled in his thoughts.

"No not at all, I just…err" the women nervously responded thinking she might have insulted him.

"Never mind I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I like to see a persons face when I'm talking to him."

Frey's voice was soothing and calming. The women smiled slightly and raised her head to look Frey in his eyes.

"See that wasn't so hard," Frey chuckled.

"No I guess not," the maid replied.

"Now what is your name?"

"It's...Rebecca your highness," the maid said awkwardly.

"Hey I'm just trying to have a proper conversation, loosen up a bit your acting tense."

"No offense your highness but I think that this is about a s good as I'm gonna get."

Frey laughed once again, she was loosening up, whether she knew it or not. Suddenly Frey's laughing stopped when he saw a bruised mark on the side of her face right behind her eye. Frey reached out a hand to brush away from hair that was covering it. Rebecca flinched a little but she did not want to be rude to the prince. Although Frey would never care if she pulled away.

Frey brushed a streak of her hair away to reveal a cut in the middle of a red bruise.

"Please tell me what happen," Frey's voice took on a commanding presence.

"No do not worry your highness it's nothing."

"Rebecca I wish to know what goes on with those that work in this palace. So please tell me."

Rebecca looked into his blue eyes and saw deep concern. She heard rumors that prince Freyjadour was one of the most sincere people you could ever meet. But it was hard to imagine that someone of his importance, who just met a maid like her, would ever care.

"Well, I really shouldn't I could get in trouble."

"Don't worry nothing will happen if you tell me, I swear."

Rebecca still hesitated a bit; looking around first to make sure no one was to close to hear. "Commander Blaine hit me, he said I wasn't being respectful enough."

Frey clenched his teeth in anger _now I know why she was being overly respectful with me. _

"But please your highness don't tell anyone I do not wish to make trouble," Rebecca pleaded.

Frey let out a sigh, "if you really do not wish me to tell anyone then I wont. But was is your assignment?"

"It's to take care of the Queen's Knights meeting room, why do you ask."

"I will see to it that you are switched with the maid who takes care of Miakis room."

Rebecca gasped, "But why? I don't understand."

"You do not like the change?" Frey asked still trying to persuade her.

Rebecca shook her head, "No it would be an honor, but why."

"You shouldn't work in an unfriendly environment."

Rebecca nervously played with her hair, "you don't think anyone would care."

Frey shook his head, "not at all, and if they do they will have to take it up with me. Now you will do the maids normal services for Miakis. Is that understood?"

A huge smile appeared on Rebecca's face, "yes your highness."

"Alright go tell who ever is in charge of the maid assignments, then go about your new duties."

Rebecca nodded and turned to go but hesitated. She spun around to face the prince once again with a huge smile on her face. "Prince the reason I stopped you before was because I just wanted to say it was nice to see you back safe at the palace." She turned back around and happily strolled off.

Frey watched her enter into one of the side doors. _Nice women, and it is perfect that she is the maid for Miakis now. I need to surround myself with people who don't like Blaine. This way if she hears Miakis and me ever talk disrespectful about him I'm positive she wont go and tell him. _Frey let out a sigh before continuing his walk to his room._It's a little sad I think like this now. Everywhere I look I think about it in a tactical way…I guess that's what war does. _

As Frey was walking up the stairs he heard a voice call his name, he turned to see a guard ascending the stairs after him.

"Prince Freyjadour sir," the guard said with a bow.

"Yes?"

"I heard you're missing, I presume you have been found?"

_Nope still missing,_as much as Frey wanted to say that he couldn't, "Yes, sorry about that I went for an early walk around town. I just hadn't been here so long and I didn't tell anyone because they would force me to bring an escort. I really just didn't feel like having people follow me around."

"All right sir, just making sure, I must get back to my duties. Please excuse me." The guard bowed once more before taking off back down the steps.

Frey finally reaching his room searched his drawers for something nice but not too fancy. He was going to see Lyn and he had to test something. He needs to know how much influence Blaine has on Lyn. He found tight black pants and nice blue robe. It had some red sash that went with it and a golden rope belt he would tie around his waist.

He striped his clothes and put the black pants on. He grabbed Lyon's sword off the table and securely tied it around his waist. He then found laying on his dresser that silverfish colored pebble he discovered at the Waterfall Basin. He draped it around his neck before grabbing a white shirt and throwing it on. Then his robes and then he tied the golden colored rope around his waist.

_Now I just gotta do my hair, _he thought as he grabbed a tie from his dresser.

A knock came from the door, "prince it's Miakis, may I come it."

"Ah, perfect timing. Yes you may enter."

Miakis quickly shuffled in to see Frey dressed in semi fancy robes. He had a disappointed look on his face.

"Miakis I thought I told you something fancy, that's just your normal outfit," Frey complained.

"First off Frey this is pretty much all I have, second I have to wear this it comes with the job. Thirdly you said act like you are going to see a queen, now I figured you meant Lyn so I know she wont care. But just to make you happy I wore a different belt."

Frey raised an eyebrow, "A different belt? Why does that matter."

"Didn't his majesty Ferid tell you anything? Belts are all we are allowed to change with this outfit. We have a one in every color, so we can somewhat match any occasion. This belt is what we are suppose to wear when we visit a neighboring country."

"What's so special about it," Frey asked as he continued braiding his hair.

"Don't you see the gold on it, that is suppose to represent the sun rune. Our symbol of Falena, and this belt is at least worth 40,000 potch."

"What! That belt is worth 40,000. How?"

The belt was nice and all but 40,000 potch is a bit much. It was black leather with some lines here and there, with the Sun rune symbol in the front. As Frey looked closer he could see that the symbol of the Sun rune was outlined in gold. Even with the gold that belt was not worth that much.

"Seriously there is no way that belt is worth that much," Frey said still skeptical.

"The belt it self is probably only 20 to 30,000 but since they are one in a kind and worn by the Queen's Knights. Their value increases dramatically."

"Fine whatever, let's just go."

Frey finished his hair and grabbed a katana leaning against the wall near his door. He slipped it between himself and his belt. _It's really is funny that I have so many weapons around me now. I use to just fight with a pole, which as it could cause damage. It took a lot to end someone's life. Now I swing swords around and could kill someone in a second. I don't like how I am so calm thinking about ending someone's life. Once again i guess that's what war does to you. _

Frey walked briskly down the hallway, taking long strides. Miakis was following him, trying as hard as she could to stay with him without running.

"Prince can we slow down a bit," Miakis asked tired of the pace.

"Oh sure, sorry," Frey responded slowing his pace a bit to a more leisurely stroll.

"Can you tell me why were dressed like this," Miakis asked.

"Why I'm dressed like this, "Frey chuckled, "you are dressed the same but with a different belt."

"I'm not going over this again prince," Miakis sighed, "now tell me why were like this."

"Okay, okay. The main reason is I want to act as professional as possible for right now. I want to make it look like I am not the same old prince who just did errands. I want to show that I didn't just sit there in the last civil war. That it wasn't all Lucretia's doing."

"Prince I don't think anyone thinks that, and besides I'm suppose to believe that from now on in public you're going to act professional." Miakis joked being skeptical.

"No," Frey replied shaking his head, "I just want to look professional in front of Blaine, that's all that matters. I need to show him more than anyone that he will not be able to manipulate me."

"Manipulate, huh?" Miakis whispered to herself and thought for a moment. A thought began to circle in her mind. "Hey prince you are afraid that Blaine is manipulating the princess, aren't you."

Frey let out a sigh and looked around to make sure that no one was around them, "Kind of, I think he lets her make a lot of the decisions. But in key moments that he could benefit from I think he persuades her to what he wants. Also I'm afraid that since Lym is still young she could get confused in some of the political talk. I know Blaine would be able to handle it, so if he does and Lyn trusts him. He could probably make whatever kind of rule or law and just her Lym's signature."

Miakis bit on her finger a little, her habit she sometimes does when she thinks. "But you know prince Lym really isn't that dumb, she can handle herself."

"I agree I have seen her being taught, but there is also an extent to how far she can go. That's what were here to see, how much she handles herself. And how much influence Blaine has on her."

"I gotcha, were going to act professional so Blaine doesn't really get our true intensions, am I right?"

Frey nodded. Miakis jumped up and clapped her hands together, "I'm as smart as a prince."

The two teens enter the Grand Hall and headed towards the towering doors of the Audience Chamber.

"Personally I think you are ditsy," Frey said with a smirk.

"Ditsy?" Miakis huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey try to act professional, where about to enter the Audience Chamber," Frey told her acting regal and fixing his red sash.

"I'll show you professional," Miakis, said dryly, "wait here," she pointed to the ground as if giving a dog a command to stay, "come when called."

Before Frey could respond Miakis opened the huge door and standing tall walked a few steps in.

Lym was slouching in her throne; her elbow was propping up her head. Blaine was standing at her side with a smile on his face. As Lym saw Miakis walk into the room a bright smile appeared on her face as she straightened herself.

Miakis stopped and put her hand into a fist placing on her chest. "Your highness princess Lymsleia, ruler of Falena, daughter of the late queen. The prince Freyjadour, commander of the Rune Fleet Army, wishes to seek a audience with you, princess Lymsleia." Miakis shouted in such a commanding voice that Frey's jaw hung, and Lym didn't even respond.

She just sat there wide-eyed; no one ever presented themselves like that. The only person who did something remotely close to that was Shula but he was from another country. At the most some people might call out their name when they enter but to do a whole formal introduction. It just wasn't done anymore.

"Your highness, do you accept the prince's wishes?" Miakis shouted once more. Pulling back both Frey and Lym to reality.

"Y-yes, Yes I accept he may enter," Lym responded still a little shaken with the introduction her brother just did.

Frey taking his cue slowly stepped inside the chamber and began his march to the throne. He watched as Lym singled to Blaine who leaned down and put an ear for the princess so whisper in. _That's not good, _Frey thought, _she is already asking him something. _

"Blaine why do you think my brother had such an introduction," Lym whispered into the commander's ear.

"Well princess I do have my theory, but I don't believe it's right and I don't think you'll like it."

"Tell me, I don't care." Lym patience was as usual, not to long.

Blaine took a sigh, "Well princess I believe he is already trying to act as someone of importance, I mean he introduced himself as a commander. I believe might try to persuade you to do something, I can only say princess act tough and don't let him get his way in anything. Remember you're in charge, not him."

Frey with Miakis right off his right shoulder reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne. Frey fell to one knee in a graceful bow before rising again. His eyes locked with Lym's more a moment. How he missed her, what he would give just to be able to run over and embrace her right now. But he couldn't, not yet.

_Boy this is gonna suck, _Frey thought before taking a deep breath. "Your highness, I wish to discuss a few things with you."

"What may that be?" Lym asked sounding so much like an actual Queen it took Frey a few seconds to get his thoughts together.

"Just some simple things that must be taken care of your highness. Nothing to worry yourself over. "

"Go on," Lym replied, see was going to listen to Blaine. She was in charge not him, she wouldn't let him sweet-talk her.

"Well first off I have to announce to you that Miakis will further be my bodyguard," Frey told her watching Lym raise an eyebrow.

"Like I would allow that, she is my bodyguard," Lym replied nonchalantly.

"Your highness, the commander is now your bodyguard and no disrespect but it is not your place to assign body guards."

"What?" Lym was the princess, the ruler, out of her place? There was no place she didn't have some jurisdiction in. "Care to explain."

"Well your highness it's the commander who is in charge of the Queen's Knights. You have no say in the assignment. You may have your input and it could be respected but it could also be ignored."

"Well then I would just have my Commander Blaine assign Miakis to someone else."

"Who? We are the only Royals left, no one else needs a bodyguard."

"Well then I'll assign you someone else and make her help in some town somewhere," Lym replied starting to lose her cool.

"Once again you can't, that's up to the commander and Queen's knights unless are not to be sent on random missions. Also the best bodyguards most always go to the royals. Surly you know this your highness."

"I do," she lied, "but I can make exceptions I am the princess," Lym said raising her voice a little.

"Exactly the princess, not the queen. When you are the queen you can change rules as you wish, but based of the senate's ruling in IS 380 a princess does not have all the power a queen does, for she could be inexperienced. She may only have certain duties to attain to, and your highness, commanding troops in not one."

Lym opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself; she didn't know what to say. She glanced at Blaine to see he was just as shocked as she was. She never heard of such a ruling, and apparently Blaine didn't either. Blaine noticing that Lym was looking at him, he needed to show her that he could handle situations

"How do we know you're not making this up," Blaine questioned Frey.

"I believe I was having a meeting with the princess," Frey said with a smirk plastered on his face, "my bodyguard hasn't spoken out of turn yet."

"I am not a bodyguard," Blaine spat, "I'm a commander."

"For now."

Blaine clenched his teeth but didn't dare say anything more. _He must be trying to get me to slip, _thought Blaine, _well it's not happening. I'll let him win this one._ He only knew the prince for a day but he already hated him. A little arrogant teenager who thought he was better then everyone else because he defeated Godwin. He would like nothing more then to ram his sword into the oh so wonderful prince.

"Frey explain this ruling to me," Lym commanded, "I have my doubts about its legitimacy."

"How so?"

"For example if I was to become queen tomorrow, how would I be any wiser. This ruling does not seem to makes sense."

"Ahh," Frey said taking a step forward, "That is because to become queen you are suppose to have a husband. Now in marriage the husband and wife are suppose to trust each other. So the husband who is usually older and experienced at least a little, is the one who should advice the queen the most. But you do not have a husband and you are a princess. Therefore you do not have absolute power. You are not omnipotent yet. Well on the good side the senate is harassing you."

Lym sat silently for a moment, thinking about what her brother just said. It seemed true enough, and it did make some sense. "Alright then, can you tell me what happened in IS 380 to cause the senate to make such a ruling?"

"Well I have my suspicions," Frey told her taking another step closer, "I believe that the current queen was growing old or sick and her only daughter must have been far to young marry. So if she died then someone with absolute power would ascend the throne and pandemonium would ensue. That is when they declared that only the queen had absolute power. " Frey was only two steps away from being right in front of the throne.

Miakis watched from the bottom, she saw Blaine place a hand on his sword handle. Miakis slowly began to ascend the stairs after Frey, ready for anything. Frey kept walking until he was right in front of Lyn, he held out his hand just above Lym's head. He put his hand on Lym's head, but in doing so and unknown to anyone he, dropped a tiny slip of paper down her shirt.

Miakis watched in horror as Blaine stepped forward drawing his blade. Miakis dashed the last couple of steps. She forced Frey down onto his knees and stood over him. Blaine's sword stopped right before her neck.

"Miakis!" Frey yelled trying to get up but Miakis' hand on his shoulder was keeping him down.

"Frey I'm fine, stay down!" Miakis directed him.

"Blaine what are you doing, "shouted Lym frightened that her life long friend could've just died.

"Protecting you my princess, they came to close." Blaine replied nonchalantly. "It's his fault he step to close to the princess,"

"Blaine redraw your weapon _at once_!" Lym shrieked jumping out of her throne.

That small demon smile spread across his lips, but he ignored the young princess. He tapped Miakis on the chin with the sword, taunting her. He wanted her to draw her daggers and fight. Miakis didn't move, she knew his game, and to be honest, she was all for it. But her first duty was to make sure Frey came to no harm. She kept a firm hand on his shoulder not letting him rise.

"Blaine _now!"_Lym yelled once again, "remove your sword."

"You know Miakis you are quite beautiful," Blaine said completely ignoring Lym. He moved his sword to a button in the front of her shirt. Once again he really had no intention of violating her, he just wanted to provoke a fight.

Miakis didn't move, she wanted to lash out, like the kid who got bullies just a little too much. She could just imagine what would happen though. There was no doubt in her mind she couldn't take him, but that would be her emotions getting the better of her. A Queen's Knight attacking their commander, no matter how vile the person was. It would bring disrespect to the entire palace and could get her kicked out. Then Frey would be all alone and she would never do that to him. So she stood there, not moving an inch, except her hand that tightened on Frey's shoulder.

The same demonic smile plastered onto Blaine's face. He flicked the sword slightly so a button popped off. Her shirt didn't budge; there were many more buttons to go. Lym stood frozen, her face twisted in horror. What was her commander doing?

Unlike his sister, Frey took no time to react. All in one motion he wrapped his arm against Miakis' stomach and pulled her away. He stood up and unsheathed his sword in a reverse grip, using his turn to gain extra momentum.

The clang echoed throughout the giant chamber, as the prince's sword collided with Blaine's. Sparks flew as they engaged in a duel. Frey flipped his sword in his hand to get it back in the proper position before throwing assaults at his target. Blaine easily parried them, when he saw his chance; he stuck back, taking the offensive. Frey's agile body danced as he dodged the swings. The prince's brisk steps took him to Blaine's side where he launched another arsenal of attacks. Frey was faster, that was his advantage, he just needed to keep moving.

Lym watched with horror, as her brother engaged in the duel. She didn't now what to do. Who she wanted to win? Of course she wanted her brother…but what about Blaine? He had been a tremendous help, and in his defense they did come to close. But Frey was her brother; surly he could come in a close proximity with her? Frey also threw the first swing, but Blaine was egging them on. The princess was lost, she felt alone, as if falling into a void.

_Fight…why always fighting, _Lym thought. She hated it, fighting, killing and war. She hated it all and yet it always seemed to be entangled in her life. She couldn't get away from it, and now she watched as her brother fought. His life could end any second. The darkness was creeping up on her, covering her, as she watched Blaine's sword came within an inch of Frey's face.

Frey stumbled backwards trying to regain his footing. _That last one was to close, I wasn't fighting to the death. I was just trying to disarm him. _Frey's thoughts rushed through his head as he prepared for another barrage of attacks. _I don't want to fight in front of Lym, watching people fight at the scared games almost caused her to faint. I can only imagine what a real fight would do to her._ Blaine swung with all his might as Frey fell to a knee to dodge the blow. He rolled to the side and leaped up swing his sword. Blaine ducked under it and jabbed outward. Frey side step and landed a kick into the commander's stomach. He backed away a little to catch his breath. _Looks like I don't have a choice…if I don't go all out I could die. _Frey charged his opponent now with every thought in his mind directed to defeating the demon.

"Stop it…please…stop," the young princess fell to her knees. She began to feel weary; this was just like last time. The time when she had to watch Lyon get stabbed, the time when Sialeeds betrayed them. She couldn't breath, the air wouldn't come. She went into a daze, the room going in and out of focus. The adolescent princess twisted and fell to the ground. "Please…stop it," Lym barley managed to whimper out.

Miakis who watched with as much fear as Lym, heard a sound coming from the throne. She didn't want to take her eyes off the fight, Blaine was much more skillful then she originally thought. B_ut the throne…that's where Lym is_. Miakis was afraid that as soon as she looked away Frey would be struck down. She managed to tear her eyes away to see the young princess lying on her back and gasping for air.

"Princess!" Miakis yelled, calling the attention of Frey.

The prince turned his head to see his little sister on the ground. Panic immediately filled his entire body, completely forgetting about the fight he was in. Blaine being the cheap person he was, saw his opportunity and took it. He held the sword out and lunged forwards. Frey hearing his charge turned to meet his sword head on. Frey had no time to react as he watched the sword near his chest. Frey closed his eyes waiting for the impact to end his life.

Lym lying on the ground, gasping for any breath that would come to her. Miakis rushing to the princess' side, not knowing the serious of the situation the prince was in. Blaine rushing forward with his sword about to impale the prince, Freyjadour Falena. And the prince himself, with his eyes closed waiting for it to end. With such a long tough road an ending doesn't seem so bad.

* * *

**O****kay so a little cliffhanger there and I didn't really think this chapter was gonna be that long. I was gonna make it shorter but I just kept adding to it. That really is why I end it there, it was getting to long, but if you guys to don't care about the length then next time I'll keep going until I am satisfied with a good ending for the chapter. So please review it means so much. I will try to update soon but my other story is long due for an update.   
**


	12. Everything Falls Apart

Disclaimer: If I only owned Suikoden the things I could do, sadly I don't and I probably never will.

**A/N: Well thank you Pepper2013 and ****Sazzel FM for you reviews it is much appreciated. Now I wish more would review it helps so much with updating. Anyway I would like to remind you again that I might change the palace and town a bit. I might exaggerate in size and such. Just felt like I should tell ya.**

* * *

Frey stood there waiting for his death to come. His eyes closed not wanting to see the steel rip into his body. He was not worried about the pain he was about to fell, or the symptom a person gets after getting stabbed through the chest. Death. He worried that he wouldn't be able to help his sister rebuild the queendom of Falena. He worried what Blaine would do if he wasn't stopped, and he was especially worried about Miakis. What would she do when he was gone, would she even care? Or worse, would she do what he did…commit suicide. So many thoughts were rushing through his mind tormenting him.

He wonder what it would feel like, seeing how he was in fact never injured besides the minor scraps and cuts. He could never ask someone because those who got stabbed in the chest died. The next few seconds were agonizing. Each second felt as if a year. He felt his mind tearing itself part in anticipation. This must have been the hard part, waiting for death.

Blaine watched the sword enter through Frey's clothes and he waited for it to impale his flesh. It would be a different plan then his original, but as along as the prince died everything would work out.

That was the truth if Falena was going to be able to thrive and prosper. It wouldn't be senate, or the princess. It wouldn't be the towns all coming together, or even the Dragon Calvary. They all played an important role but they alone would not stop Falena from torment and corruption. They had to rally behind something, or someone. The prince was that person, not the princess; the only thing she could rally is some dolls for a tea party. She had no idea what she was doing she was too inexperienced, but the prince. Every part of him just radiated essence.

A seventeen-year-old teen being able to lead towns in cooperation to overthrow a fake corrupted government. Not only defeating the almighty Godwin family but also taking down Barrow. The prince practically washed away all of Falena's sin. Now only the good of heart supposedly lived here. If that was ever possible, but the prince probably wouldn't stop until all of Falena was rid of the evil. He was such a do-gooder but the frustrating part, the insufferable part, was that he was almost unstoppable. He was too good at what he did.

People think Lucretia was the real person who one the war but that was far form the truth. Lucretia might have organized plans but Frey led the battle; he improvised if the plan went wrong. Lucretia is an amazing strategist but she was always away from danger. She was at the rear lines. The prince was in the front; the commander doubted that Lucretia would be able to make quick decisions when engaged in combat. Even if she could, he got the towns to come together. He had the public speaking skills the grace and the elegance to deal with others. The most amendable acknowledgment he has is that he never backed down from a challenge. No matter what kind of challenge he would accept it.

But why all this praise? Why did the commander feel insignificant to him, a mere boy? Was that the reason, that the prince was still a boy? That alone is a frightening thought. If he was able to lead an army in such a successful war with such a small percent of deaths. What will he be able to do in ten years or twenty? Blaine was already thirty-six, and the only thing he managed to accomplish was being a general in the army. That took education, hard work, and perseverance. But this boy twice as young managed to lead an army. He was truly born for such a role. It would not surprise the commander if this boy were able to take over neighboring countries. Of course the prince being such a truly sincere boy would never think an out that. He just wants to live the rest of his days in solace.

It didn't matter, right here, right now, Blaine would end the future of this boy. The world would never know what this boy could accomplish. Blaine would be known for this forever. He was not going to hide that he killed the prince. He would use it to his advantage and if people didn't like it. What would they do to him; he would be able to control the princess. This boy was the only thing that was stopping him from being all-powerful.

To Blaine's dismay the country would not know his greatest and most horrendous achievement. The sword suddenly hit something hard; the impact sent Frey flying onto his back as he let out a loud grunt. Blaine stood there dumbfounded, _what the hell just happen!_

Miakis hearing the sound of Frey's moan swiftly spun around to see Frey flying back and Blaine standing there his sword fully extended. Her thoughts could only assume the worst.

"Frey!" Miakis cried. Her eyes began to glisten at the thought of losing him.

Frey equally surprised as Blaine sat up on the ground and felt his chest where there should have been a hole. Instead he saw a glimpse of light reflection. A wide smile grew on the prince's handsome face as he realized what just took place. That small pebble he took from the Waterfall Basin just saved his life.

_Well my friend looks like I will be wearing you around my neck from now on,_ Frey jokingly thought to himself. Frey's smile disappeared when he remembered the events unfolding. _Lym!_ Frey leaped up and dashed to the throne. He knelt down next to his sister and held her in his hands. Lym seeing her brother slowly began to slow her breathing.

"Lym!"

"Frey...you're alright," Lym's voice was barely above a whisper, while a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm fine," Frey said smiling back, "just hold on we'll get you down to the infirmary soon."

Lym nodded her head before closing her eyes falling into a much-needed sleep.

"Miakis call some guards," Frey told her.

Miakis nodded her head, "Guards! Guards!"

Two men rushed in through the doors and jolted to a stop when they saw the princess in Frey's hands. They sprinted the rest of the way until they stood in front of the teens.

"Princess!"

"Do not worry she just needs rest but to be safe please take her to the infirmary," Frey commanded them. "Normally I would do it myself but I have matters to deal with." Frey's eyes locked with Blaine's, hatred burning in the young prince. A silent agreement was made between the two men. They would fight again sometime and they would fight to the death.

The guard gave his spear to the other while he delicately picked up the princess. He walked as fast as he could without disturbing her. Frey watched them leave and waited for the doors to shut before starting to walk himself. Miakis followed him extremely closely this time. She her right shoulder almost touched his left. Frey walked right past Blaine not even glancing in his direction. Miakis withdrew a dagger in case he decided to charge. She made sure she was in between Blaine and the prince. She had made to many mistakes already and she was not going to make another one.

"Hey boy, let's go again sometime," Blaine sneered, "next time I will make sure to go little easier on you. We wouldn't want you to fall down…again."

Blaine watched as Frey glared at him but continued to leave; as soon as they left he hurried his pace to exit though a side room. He rushed down the corridor. He found the door he was looking for and kicked it open. It was the Council Room. All his generals were sitting around the main circle table talking about various things. They were interrupted when Blaine slammed both his fists on the table, and let out a roar.

"Commander sir?"

Blaine wiped a hand down his face in aggravation before taking a seat at the table.

"Alright listen up, some unforeseen difficulties have occurred and we are going to move the time of the plan to tomorrow and if that really isn't possible then in two days. But it would be best if we can act tomorrow otherwise we might not get another chance."

Some generals gasped while others couldn't find sounds to make. Tomorrow? They planned on doing it in a week at the earliest. Now they have to do it tomorrow. Another day wouldn't help at all.

"Commander I don't know if that is possible," one general said what they all were thinking.

"Don't worry I know it seems irrational but I have a plan that should make this possible but if it is to work we must act immediately." The other generals nodded their heads. The commander never let them down, why would he now. "Alright listen up."

Blaine went on explaining what the new plan would be.

------------------------------------------

"Prince!" Miakis called after Frey. He was walking at an extremely fast pace again. She had to almost jog to keep up. "Prince will you wait up!" Frey continued to ignore her as he head out the main doors heading to the little garden. The bright sun hit his face as he held a hand to shield his eyes. He briskly walked past the senate house ignoring all the greetings people sent at him. Miakis didn't want to make a scene so she didn't yell his name out here; she just followed him walking fast. As soon as they started walking across the bridge that would inevitably lead them to the dam she started running. Frey also began running, from what, he didn't know he just wanted to get out of there. Miakis had to practically break into a sprint to catch him.

"Prince listen to me!" Miakis grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her. The bodyguard saw his eyes staring off, as if Frey was in some place far away. It took a second for him to realize that he was looking at Miakis. He quickly turned his back to her and walked a couple steps. Then suddenly without any warning Frey let out a loud yell in sheer frustration. He tore his robes off until he stood there in a white shirt and black pants. Lyon's sword was now visible bouncing against his body. He threw the robes over the edge of the bridge and let out another roar, before collapsing on the ground.

"Frey?" Miakis called out his name in a gentle voice. There were very few times the prince was ever bothered like this. She took a few steps closer to him. "Frey what's wrong?"

His head snapped towards her, "What's wrong?" He repeated, "I'll tell you what's wrong. Blaine just won, that bastard won."

"Frey if anything Lym will probably trust us more now, how did he win?" Miakis didn't get it. She slowly took more steps closer until she knelt down besides him. She wrapped an arm around him in a supportive way. Even if she didn't get why he was like this she would still try her best to comfort him.

Frey shook his head, "no you don't get it, he won today. He made us look like fools, and not only that Lym got hurt." Frey turned his head to look at Miakis, "I let my sister get hurt."

"Frey she'll be fine," Miakis reassured him giving him a squeeze with her arm.

"That's what they said about Lyon," Frey muttered.

"Frey!" Miakis was shocked, how could he say that. "That was completely different she was…stabbed. Lym was just a little stressed and more like fainted."

"Whatever."

Miakis took her arm off Frey and stood up. He placed her hands on her hips and let out a huff. "You know prince I admit I was scared but besides Lym nothing went that bad. I mean yes you might have been knocked over but that has happened in past fights."

Frey scooted around so he could rest his back against the small stone wall that lined the bridge. He shut his eyes and let out a sigh. The prince titled his head back and starred at the clouds. _Cloud envy huh? Never understood it until recently. I'd like to meet anyone who says that a prince's life is luxurious and charming. _

How could such a beautiful day start so bad? Then again everything was just bad now. When would be the next time Frey could actually enjoy himself? He often wondered if there would ever be another time were he could just sit and watch the blissful scenery. How many times now did he wish that he could just go live somewhere far away? Some place where he could live a simple life. How many times did he wish he didn't have to constantly worry about his enemy's next move? How many times has he wished since the war started just to sit and talk with his sister? Too many times to count, and his life just seemed like an ever-lasting wheel. One constantly in motion, never resting so the prince could catch it. He was always chasing it; it just seemed to go on and on. When he thought it was stopping and he almost had it. He almost had his life in control, it begins to roll again and the chase starts all over.

Frey felt as if he was just come character or pawn in a game. He had no control over his life. He never got to choose anything it was all decided before him. He was always just reacting to what was thrown in his direction. He was just a person after all, why should he be any different. Why should he have to do some much for this country. Because he's a prince? There were many princes before him and they didn't do anything. So why should he?

Maybe it's because he's the only one left who cared about this country. No technically everyone cared about the country. That was the problem, everyone cared and everyone wanted to solve problems in there own way, which is what leads to war. So why should his way be right? What gave Frey the right to decide if something good or not? So many questions that he didn't get. The only way to deal with them all is to take one at a time.

"Miakis you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" she inquired as she walked over to the wall and swung her legs over the edge sitting down. The height of the bridge never stopped amazing her. She was hundreds of feet up and her legs were just dangling off. She watched the sun's reflection dance over the cool blue water.

"Yes I'm worried about Lym but that's not the only reason why I'm mad. Like I said before he made us look like fools. I thought we had him with the whole ruling thing."

"That was nice by the way," the bodyguard complimented, "I have to ask though was it real."

A smile escaped the moping teen, "Of course. I know all the rulings. Technically Lym should know them too but she is still young and doesn't quite realize the importance of knowledge."

"Well that's good to know but I still don't see how we looked like fools. I mean think about it, we should be able to confront him publicly and stop him."

Frey shook his head; "we looked like fools because he was able to get us into a fight. We shouldn't have fought. We acted like immature kids who had their emotions get the better of them. "

"Technically you fought, I was resisting fine," Miakis teased, but Frey being depressed took it as the truth.

"You're right I shouldn't have fought but I did. I let my emotions get carried away and look what happened. I lost a fight, Lym got hurt, and worst of all he thinks he better then us right now. He's probably right."

"Frey I think you are just a getting a little carried away, I mean think about it. Blaine is going to be discovered soon. Whatever he was planning isn't going to happen. I guess you might have lost the fight but you won the war."

Frey chuckled and shook his head, "you truly don't get it. Think about it, he knows he is going to be figured out soon. He is going to put his plan into action within days. I was hoping for Kyle to get back since he is bringing Richard and some more soldiers. Soldiers who are loyal to me, we need people like that right now. People who will follow me over Blaine who has real control over them. We would be able to last until more people arrived, but now. Now it's just us, can we fight him and his followers off? Will we be able to protect this palace long enough for reinforcements?"

Miakis hopped off the ledge and placed her hands behind her back thinking. She paced back and forth in front the distressed prince. Frey not wanting to look at her anxiously pacing stood up. He turned around and leaned on the wall looking down at the beautiful water.

"You know that could be a problem but I think we can fight them off. What I think is that since you were just knocked down during your fight with him you think he is tough. Even though you wont admit it I think your pride was damaged a bit, and now you're over thinking the situation. What I don't understand is that Frey you have been knocked down before why does this one time matter. Is it because you just didn't want to lose to him? I mean you will win some and you lose some. As long as you have your life at the end I call it a win."

"You didn't see it did you?" Frey asked.

"No I just saw you on the ground."

"Miakis he stabbed me."

"What?" Miakis was confused. Frey didn't seem injured in the least so how could he have stabbed him. Also when a person is stabbed they don't fall onto their backs five feet away from their opponent.

Frey reached in his shirt and pulled out the round pebble. He rubbed his thumb over the little indent the sword's impact made, "this little guy saved me. Blaine's sword hit this pebble and lucky it didn't break. I was sent flying back onto the ground, but if it wasn't there...you know."

Miakis gasped covered her mouth with her hands; happy she was behind the prince so he couldn't see her. She failed. Her one and only job to protect the prince and she failed. He would be dead right now if it wasn't for that pebble. Miakis felt a huge rush of guilt overcome her. _Is Frey disappointed with me? Does he think I'm not good? That I don't try hard enough? Miakis he would be dead right now if it wasn't for that pebble. The last person you have would be gone and all because of you. He wouldn't be here…wouldn't be here. _That was such a foreign thought.

Miakis biting back tears rushed over to Frey and tightly wrapped her arms around him. She felt Frey tense at first but soon relaxed.

"Miakis what are you doing?" Fret asked in a voice barely audible.

"Making sure you're alive," Miakis responded also in a whisper. Frey smiled at the care of his bodyguard. He knew she would take it personally if he were ever harmed. "Frey I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left your side."

"No you did the right thing, you saw the princess in trouble and you went to help her. That is your main objective no matter what your current assignment it."

"Don't say that."

Frey was stunned by the way she said it. It wasn't like a command, or her usual perky self. It was in a whisper but almost like begging. She sounded like she was pleading with him to never say such words. To never think such thoughts. He felt her press her head into his back. Her grip tightened on him. Frey reached up and grabbed her arms and indulged in her scent. If there was one think that kept Frey sane it was this girl. He would never be able to survive in such a world without her.

"Don't ever say that Frey," Miakis repeated her head still buried in his back. She couldn't imagine a world without Frey.

"Miakis don't say such things, you know your duty. If there is ever a choice you know you must leave me and protect the princess." Frey wouldn't admit he felt like his soul was being pierced saying such a line. It was the truth though, if there was ever a situation the princess, or queen is the most important. You make sure they're safe first. He felt her arms slip away and her step back.

"Frey you can't expect me to…" Miakis shook her head trailing off. That was unimaginable. A choice like that would be worse then death. The truth though, she knew what she would do. Whether it was wrong or not, she would choose to save Frey. No doubt in her mind, she knew Frey might hate her for such an act but as long as he would be alive she wouldn't care.

Frey spun around, "Miakis you must!" Frey shouted and he instantly regretted it when he saw her cringe. "I am nothing compared to the importance to the princess."

"Don't say that!" Miakis screamed, "You are, even if not as politically."

"Miakis I want you to tell me right now that if the time occurs you would leave me to save the princess!" Frey's voice was at such a level it surprised himself. He never thought he would be arguing about something like this. But it was important that Miakis would do that right thing.

Miakis shook her head and backed away, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"Miakis! Promise me!"

"I can't!" She cried back, "I don't care if it's wrong I would save you."

"Miakis cut the shit! Never, ever, say something like that. I am nothing the princess is everything! If need be you will save her instead of me!" Frey was seething with anger, he didn't know why. Why was he so upset about this? Was it because he was just angry from the day? No it was deeper then that. Something he didn't know why, maybe he felt that everyone was dieing for him. His parents, Aunt Sialeeds, Lyon, everyone. Why, because he was a prince? He was just a normal boy who happened to be born into the royal family. Why should people die for him?

Miakis bit her lip to stop the tears from coming down. She felt the salty taste of her blood dripping in her mouth. Her breathing began to increase. Why? She didn't know. She had been in difficult life threatening situations but this time she found it hard to breath. Was this the same Frey that held her in bed, comforting her? Telling her everything would be all right. Now he was yelling at her. She said she would save him over the princess, as cruel as that sounds it is a complement. She had actually heard someone propose saying something like that.

"Miakis! Answer me!"

Miakis shook her head, almost hyperventilating, with her eyes still glued to the ground.

Frey grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Miakis!"

"Frey…that hurts," Miakis told him in a pleading voice. She could take pain, but if Frey were causing her pain, she would never be able to handle it. Frey hurting her was ripping her soul in two. She only wanted to please him. To protect him and yet he yells at her.

"Miakis! Tell me that you will leave me and save the princess!" He subconsciously squeezed her arm harder.

Miakis head snapped up and her deadly eyes looked into his, "Prince Freyjadour you're right I'm sorry, I will make sure that if the situation arises I will let the bastard die!" Miakis screamed at him before turning and running back to the palace.

Frey watched her run off into the distance. His fists were clenched in anger as he kicked the wall. He let out a yell and pounded his fists on the wall. He leaned on his fists for the next few minutes trying to regain his breath. He watched the water as it slowly moved towards the dam. It looked so refreshing, so peaceful. How he wanted to just jump in right now hoping the water would just wash away his sins and his turmoil.

Before the young prince knew what he was doing he was taking steps backwards away from the wall. After a few steps he stopped. He busted into a sprint and placing a foot on top of the wall he launched himself off into the air. He grabbed Lyon's sword as he felt it snaking up his body. He would not lose it. The air rushed against him as he dropped from the magnificent height. It felt great. He could not even begin to explain the feeling that he got from that jump. The wind ripped though his hair actually taking his tie with it. His hair now loose, ripped around his face. He spread his arms and legs out so he was spread-eagle. When he came closer to the water he slowly began to lean forward. Soon he was descending head first with his arms pointing in front of him.

He hit the surface and in a flash he was about twenty to thirty feet below the surface. His adrenaline pumping he started to kick and swim as fast as he could. He didn't get enough air before he hit. He felt his lungs compressing. They were begging for air, and his chest erupted in pain. He fought as hard as he could to reach the surface. He could see the sun shinning though making the world around him almost like a crystalline world of blue. He could see the suns rays penetrating the surface and sending streaks deep down into the water. He wished he could've enjoyed his blissful surroundings more, but his lungs weren't going to let him.

He broke the surface and took a giant breath. Air had never tasted so good. His silver hair clung to his face before he brushed it away with a hand. He stayed there for a while just treading water catching his breath. He looked up at the bridge he jumped off of. It was so high up. Frey couldn't help but be proud that they were able to build something like that. He could imagine people working hard and laughing as they built this magnificent bridge. Frey floated on his back and rested. The dive, although a wonderful feeling as well as an exhilarating rush, did take a lot out of him. As he drifted he couldn't help but think of Miakis.

The prince thought about the events that just took place. Why was he so upset? Miakis said she would protect the prince over the princess. That didn't make sense; the princess is the most important person. You always save the most important person…but Miakis said she would save him. Does that mean she cares more for him then the princess? Frey didn't know what to make out of it. In a way Miakis just said something almost romantic to him. He should have embraced her seeing how she just put some of her soul on the line. Instead the prince yelled and cursed at her.

'I don't care if it's wrong I would save you,' Miakis voice rang in the prince's head. She said she would save him…him. She cared for him; she truly did to say something like that. How could he be so oblivious? Not only that, he yelled at her…actually screaming his head off at her when she spoke her true feelings. In that little line there was so much emotion. Miakis bore her soul, her entire being into that sentence. She told him the truth about how she felt, even if she didn't say it directly.

To say such a line, especially a Queen's Knight was unheard of. It was absurd for a knight to say that. If someone heard Miakis say that and they didn't like her, they could accuse her of treason. They could say she was refusing to fulfill her position. A Queen's Knight can never say such a thing, even if they think it. But Miakis…Miakis told Frey. She was being completely honest. She could've lied, but she didn't. She wanted Frey to know the truth and worst of all she knew what would happen to admit something like that. Yet she did anyway. Does she care about Frey that much?

_I can't believe I yelled at her, I must be the worst person alive. Her saying that must been have been so hard…and I yelled at her. I don't believe it!_

"I'm such an idiot!" Frey yelled slamming his fist into the water.

'_Frey…that hurts,' _Miakis voice rang in his head again. Miakis face when she said that looked so hurt. The look in her eyes was like a little girl, so innocent, and so pure but she looked like she was being ripped apart. There was so much pain in her eyes along with the innocence. Frey just couldn't believe he had yelled and cursed at her. And to top it off that he hurt her, he grabbed her and physically hurt her. His life long friend, the only person he had left. The most important person he had ever known and he was just a complete jerk.

Frey let out a deep sigh; "this is that last thing I need right now. When I get to the shore I'm gonna go and apologize. I can only hope she will forgive me after what I've done to her."

Frey began making the half a mile swim back to shore. The water felt cool against his skin and he couldn't help but think about how refreshing it felt. _That's it, when this whole mess is over I'm taking a bath for at least a whole day. I just need to find someway to keep myself above the water when I fall asleep. _Frey continued to amuse himself with this idea as he made the long swim back to shore.

After about a half an hour more of tiring swimming Frey reached the shore. He climbed up onto the stone walkway. Once again he couldn't help but think about the skilled architects that somehow built stone paths on water. Or maybe they built the walkways and then dug trenches. The prince had no idea but he didn't care that much.

Frey remembering what Lyon told him one time about the assassin's sword. That if it is submerged in water then the blade should be released because water seems to get trapped in it. Frey lifted the string over his head and skillfully swung the blade out of the handle. Some previously trapped water ran free as he stood there admiring the shine off the blade.

Now all the people in the city randomly saw someone swimming in the lake towards the stone walkways. People didn't swim in that section of the lake, that's where merchant ships sailed. So to see someone swimming there was quite bizarre. That got everyone's attention and then when the boy climbed out of the lake people tried to be respectful by continuing on their previous activates. Except for three girls.

What they saw was a seventeen-year-old boy come out of water. He stood there in tight black pants and a wet white shirt that was like a second skin. It lined his muscle formed body; every grove on Frey was visible. His silver hair let down covered some of his face, as his sharp blue eyes stuck out behind the silver. The blade he was holding shimmered in the light as the water ran down it. It was like some kind of prince in a fairytale. Now they didn't know that he was the actual prince because they would never expect someone of his standard to be swimming in the lake. They also couldn't recognize him with his hair down.

As soon as Frey put the blade away and the string back around his neck so the sword hung at his chest. Young women swarmed him. They latched onto both his arms and one pressed her self against his chest.

"Umm…hello," Frey nervously greeted them. This predicament never happened to him before. Sure he met a girl or two before that had a crush on him, but they always were trying to be respectful. No one would ever be this aggressive with a prince. _Do they know that I am the prince?_Frey thought.

"Hey handsome wanna have some fun," a pretty blonde hanging off his left arm seductively asked.

"Hey I saw him first," the pretty brunette that was on his right arm stated.

"Girls we can argue over him or we can share him," this girl had black hair down to her mid back. She was pressing her self up against his body and brushing away some wet hair to look into his eyes. "You don't mind, do you?"

_Wow, am I suppose to be flattered or something. I guess I'm just in old school type of guy but I like to at least get to know the names of the women that I could get involved with. _Frey thought sarcastically. Then he looked at the three beautiful women and natural feelings began to take over. _Hmm…I know I shouldn't but they don't even know who I am. Not like I would be ruining the image of the Falena's royal family. Besides they are very beautiful... _

"Hey buddy, you're zoning out."

"Oh sorry about that," Frey apologized before realizing what he was just thinking. He was actually thinking about going through with their idea. Frey knew he had to get away from them. Not that he thought they were bad or anything, maybe a little to 'easy' but he shouldn't judge. It was more afraid that he would get tempted and might not be able to rationally think.

"I'm sorry I gotta go," Frey hurriedly told them trying to free himself from their grasps.

"Oh come on, we wont hurt ya…much," the blonde got on her tippy-toes to whisper the 'much' in his ear.

_Right, now I'm really gone. _

"No really I gotta go, I have to meet someone," Frey tried to explain to them but they wouldn't buy it. Not everyday did someone looking this good wash up on shore…literally.

"Why do you think were ugly," the black haired girl asked trying to look as innocent as she could.

Frey wanted to get out of there but he didn't want to be disrespectful or mean, although he was slowly losing his patience with them. "No it's not that I just gotta meet someone else."

"Is it your girlfriend," the brunette asked poking him in the ribs.

Frey being the ticklish person he was let out a little giggle from the poke. All three girls hearing this smiled at each other. They immediately began assaulting the prince with pokes here and there. Frey erupted with laughter from the relentless tickling. He tried to push them away but his coordination was a bit off at the moment.

"Please…pft…I gotta…gotta…pft…meet…my girl-pfft-friend." Frey barely managed to sneak the words out between laughs.

The three girls stopped tickling him and as he watched the cheerful expression they had slowly turned into sad mourning like ones.

"So you do have a girl," the brunette said, more to herself then anyone.

"Well we wont tell anyone," the blonde just wouldn't give up.

Frey was starting to lose his patience but he didn't want to be rude, he was taught better. Keeping a smile on at all times, "Yeah well the thought is nice but I can't do that to her, so I gotta go. Maybe if I'm single sometime."

Frey instantly regretted saying that when all three of them gasped in delight.

"Alright we'll be waiting," the black haired girl told him as she blew him a kiss.

"Bye now," the brunette waved her goodbye by just curling her fingers.

"Later sexy," the blonde blew him a kiss and winked before following her friends.

Frey could only watch them go without saying a word. It had only been the morning, no, early morning and so much has happened. Not only that so much that practically has nothing to do with each other.

"I swear there is no way the rest of the day is going go well if the morning was like this," the prince reasoned with himself before walking into the city.

As he walked he couldn't shake what just happened to him from his mind. He figured he would just shake it off but for some reason he felt bad. Was it that he should've gone with them? After all he was just complaining about his life. No it wasn't that, it was more a feeling of guilt. But why guilt? What did he do wrong, he didn't do anything with them. But he thought about it, he considered it. Then again why was that a problem, what's wrong with thinking as long as you don't follow through.

The problem was that he felt devoted to someone else, to Miakis. He shouldn't be having such thoughts, even if they technically aren't together. Frey felt for Miakis and he was pretty sure she felt the same…well until this morning. He yells at her and then goes to the city and talks with girls. What is wrong with him? The prince felt bad, even if technically nothing happened he still felt terrible. He would just keep that from Miakis when he goes to apologize for yelling.

To bad for Frey as he ascended the last steps leading to the beginning of the bridge there was Miakis standing, and not looking pleased. In fact if possible she was madder then before. Her arms were crossed and her foot was constantly tapping. She looked like an angry mother waiting for her son coming home late.

"Hey Miakis I wanted to talk to you," Frey greeted her cheerfully hoping to start off the conversation in a good way. Once again the bodyguard had no intention of that happening.

"Really I figured you had enough women already," Miakis spoke dryly.

* * *

Miakis cried in her room for what seemed like forever. What she hoped for was Frey to come and try to comfort her. Her plan then would be to yell at him and make him feel terrible, like the way he made her feel. But now…now she just wanted him to come. She just wanted to be held in his embrace. Such a simple thing now meant so much to her. Miakis was always surrounded by people who cared for her, but that could only go so far. Frey was able to take it to another level. The way she felt around Frey was different from any other person, she just couldn't explain it.

Sadly Frey didn't come; she decided that waited around crying on her bed would not get anything done. She would go find him and apologize, for what she didn't know. She just knew that they shouldn't be arguing over something so dumb. A fight over who she should save if it was a choice between the prince and the princess. That was literally the dumbest thing she ever heard, it just got her mad thinking about it. Who would ask that and then who would get in a fight about it.

Miakis checked his room and since he wasn't there she figured he would still be on the bridge, most likely thinking. Miakis headed down that way and when she reached the beginning of the bridge she stopped. Should she really go and see him? Would it make her look weak? That was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to be strong, she didn't want to be crying all the time and finding Frey to console her. Maybe she should just wait in her room and he would eventually come. What else does he have to do? Then again maybe if she goes and sees him first she would be the stronger person.

Deciding the latter was a better decision she made her way down the bridge. She watched the people go about their lives in the city below. It was an impressive city; the only one that might rival it was the town out side Fort Sauronix or Stormfist. Then again it only fit to have the town outside the palace to be the biggest. As she watched the people below she noticed a very familiar looking person.

No way! 

Oh boy, was Miakis pissed. There was Frey, the person she cared about. The person she thought who cared about her, hanging out with three women. She was waiting in her room hoping we would come and he would rather hang out with city women.

Wait…she knew those three, they had a reputation. Kyle told her about them before, she only remembered because Kyle said that even he wouldn't sleep with them. Miakis watched as they began tickling him and a bright smile on his face as he laughed with them. Her anger grew as she watched them have a wonderful conversation. She continued to watch as the three women each gave their own good-bye to the smiling prince. When she saw him walking in what seemed like the direction towards the palace she made her way back to cut him off.

She beat him to the top of the stairs and waited with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Hey Miakis I wanted to talk to you," Frey greeted her cheerfully hoping to start off the conversation in a good way. Once again the bodyguard had no intention of that happening.

"Really I figured you had enough women already," Miakis spoke dryly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh don't play dumb, I saw you talking with those three. How long did it take for them to invite you into their beds."

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, _"I can talk to who ever I want," Frey snapped back disregarding his thoughts. _Seriously Frey you dig yourself a hole and you just have to bury yourself too. _

Miakis huffed and visibly shook with anger for a second before suddenly calming completely down. She uncrossed her arms and stopped tapping her foot. She stood completely still with her arms at her side and her head down so her eyes were covered, "you know what, you're right, this has nothing to do with me. Sorry, go about your business, I wont bother you anymore." Miakis spoke with a quiet gentle voice, it would sound sweet and kind to anyone, but to Frey it sounded as if Miakis was breaking. He knew she was done; there was just too much drama at one time. She couldn't take it anymore, mentally she was collapsing.

She quickly left, heading back towards the palace.

"Miakis!" Frey shouted after her but it only caused her to run faster. He chased after her. _Frey you're so stupid. She had to go through so much recently and you just keep piling it on. _"Miakis!"

Frey managed to catch up to her in an empty hallway. She was almost sprinting now. Frey grabbed her around the stomach to and stop her. She struggled until she got out of his grasp, however Frey was not going to give up that easily. When she tried to run again he managed to grab her arm and pull her back. He pinned her against the wall with his hands on either side of her. Miakis head was still down not daring to look up at Frey.

"Miakis jus--"

"Frey don't," Miakis exclaimed cutting him off. "Just…don't." she repeated but this time in a pleading whisper. She put her hands on Frey's arms and pushed them aside, her eyes still down cast. Frey didn't resist, he knew that if there was ever a time to listen to her it was now. She slowly walked away, but left her hand on his arm as long as she could before he was out of reach.

Frey watched her slowly walk away; he wished he could do something but what could he do. It was his fault she was like this…everything was his fault.

_I'm sorry Miakis, truly I am._

* * *

**Okay so a little rift between the two teens. I know I said I would try and make the chapters shorter but I couldn't help it. If you noticed I tried to use a slightly different writing style. It caused the chapter to be longer but I like it and I want to know if you liked it. Or if you even noticed. To do that you need to leave a review, come on do at least as a Christmas present. I also want to wish you all a Merry Christmas; I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. **


	13. A Lie and The Truth

**Disclaimer: Man this is getting old…I do not own Suikoden.**

**Author's Note: Well thank you for the reviews they really do mean a lot. I am sorry this is so late but I wrote this chapter and something just wasn't right. I fixed it up and I still hated it. I tried again, still bad. So this is the last time I fixed it and it's better but I still don't' like this chapter that much. So hopefully you will like it.**

**revamp: right so i changed this chapter a little so no point in leaving up the old author's note. **

* * *

Watching Miakis walk away from him was like getting his heart pulled out and repeatedly stomped on. He slammed his back against wall and slid down until he sat on the ground. Frey could see out a window further down the hall and saw a beautiful sky. Light blue with an occasional cloud drifting past. He could hear laughter echoing in the hallways as two women gossiped. To everyone it was just a normal day; in fact it was a beautiful day. To the prince, it was a horrendous terrible day. The worst part, the day just started, so now the question is. What does he do next? 

There were three choices he had. One, he could go and try to talk to Miakis, which would end up with her cursing him out. She'll end up crying and he'll say something he shouldn't. It would only further worsen their current situation. _So strike that one._

He could go and visit Lym, which he really should do. Yet he feels really guilty about it and doesn't feel like getting into an argument with her. Or worse, he doesn't think he would be able to stand the site of his sister lying in an infirmary bed. _This one's possible_.

The last thing the silver haired prince could do, would be to go confront Blaine. Take all his anger and sorrow, putting it into the fight against the commander. He liked this idea; take his problems out like any man…fighting. Yet he knew it would be a huge mistake, politically and personally. Miakis would only get madder at him and Lym might not forgive him. _I wish but no. _

_Man since when did every little moment of my life be filled with hard decisions. I guess I'll just sit here being depressed until something happens._

And that's what he did, he sat there just thinking. At first he started thinking about Miakis, what he should do to make it up to her. What he should say, how it would go? He tried to play every scenario in his head, but something was wrong with all his scenarios. Miakis always ended up slapping him and running away crying. Frey sighed, if he can't fix their relationship in his head what chance does he have in real life.

_I'll just put a hold on that little situation. Maybe Kyle will actually have use for something_, Frey joked in his thoughts.

Then his thoughts began to turn towards Blaine. He needed to try and figure out Blaine's next move. _He needed men, he knows the generals wont be enough. He needs the army on his side, but they would side with the princess. So that wouldn't work. He needed people who hated the queendom. People he could make promises to, so they would give him their services. It couldn't be from another country, they wouldn't make it here in time. There has to be people who will follow him, people who are close…_

"Prince sir may I ask what you are doing in the hallway?"

Frey looked up to see a guard in front of him. The prince not being in the best mood since this was possibly the worst day he's ever had…well that's not true. He has had to many bad days to count, but still this being a bad one. He didn't reply to curtly to the guard.

"No you may not ask," Frey said dryly trying to send the guard on his way so he could return to his thoughts.

"Oh, I-I am sorry sir," The guard answered nervously, "I just saw you there and I thought it was kind of strange. So I figured I would ask what you were doing. I guess it wasn't really any of my business. Sorry, really I am, I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything. That last thing I wanted to do was to be rude."

"Ya weren't until you gave me your life story," Frey replied sarcastically watching the guard take a step back with a hurtful expression on his face. Frey sighed, "Look I'm sorry it's been a trying day. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Yes sir, I understand sir," The guard replied saluting.

"Please just ignore me sitting here, I'm just thinking."

"Yes sir."

"Hey do you like Blaine?"

"Yes sir."

_Well that's not good, _"Do you like me?"

"Yes sir."

_All right now I have no idea to take his word or not. _ "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you stupid?"

"Yes sir…I mean no sir."

"Alright learn to think for yourself, you're excused."

"Yes sir," the guard replied before hastily walking away while Frey shook his head.

With the distraction gone Frey continued to think. He wanted to know how Blaine was going to pull off an attack. It wasn't a question of when anymore. It had to be in the next day or two. No, it would be tomorrow, there wasn't any other time. He needed men, enough to take on the army.

Frey's eyes suddenly lit up, _that's it. He doesn't need enough troops to take on an army; he just needs to take over the palace. If he gets control of Lym then the army will listen. The last guard just proved my point, they don't think for themselves. So he doesn't need to fight an army…he just needs to get past them. Or…or…_

Frey played with the small circular pebble around his neck. Taking it off he rolled it between his knuckles. Catching his reflection for a second as it went between his middle finger and his ring finger. His blue eyes were like daggers, digging deep into him. He stopped rolling it and held it so he could use it as a mirror. He hadn't actually looked at himself for a while. He would use a mirror every now and then but to actually look at himself. He looked…different.

He could see that some of his innocence was gone…if that was possible to tell. He lived a pretty protective life until the sacred games. Then everything went downhill. To go from almost no problems, no worries in life. To having every move take seconds thoughts. Every day more dilemmas occurred. To double-check yourself with every decision. Having the power of other people's lives in your hand. One bad move and he could be the cause of thousands of lives to end. Yes... his innocence was gone. His eyes although still had feeling in them, weighed a bit. They looked tired, tired of all the death and war. They needed rest…they really need rest.

"Umm your highness, why are you on the floor?"

Frey sighed and slowly looking up afraid it would be another guard. He was surprised to see Rebecca the maid from before standing there.

"Thinking," Frey replied quickly still not in the greatest of moods.

"I see, well don't want to disturb you," Rebecca politely bowed and turned to leave.

_Well I think I like maids better then soldiers, they have common sense. _Then an idea pooped in Frey's troubled mind, "Hey Rebecca!" Frey called standing up.

Rebecca turned back around with a smile on her face. "Can I help you with something your highness?"

"Yes…well no, I mean not me, but…well…"

"I'm sorry I didn't follow that," Rebecca replied slightly confused.

"I'm sorry let me start again," Frey took a cliché breath, "I want you to go and check on Miakis. Just act like you're picking up the room but you seem to be good with people. I think Miakis needs a friend right now."

Rebecca smiled and nodded her head, "Alright your highness, I can do that."

"Alright thank you oh and umm don't tell her I sent you." Frey hastily turned and headed out the other end of the hallway before Rebecca could respond.

_All right that should take care of Miakis…or worsen it. Who knows, but now I have to take care of Lyn._ Frey quickly walked through the palace towards the infirmary. Nodding his head to whoever greeted him. He turned a corner and crashed right into someone. The man fell to the ground as Frey stood tall but a little fazed.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry, here let me help you up," Frey reached out his hand but only for it to get slapped away. That's when he noticed the Queen's Knight outfit hanging loosely on the black-haired man. The man stood up but still slouched as he stood causing Frey to be taller then the man.

"Watch where you're going boy," the Queen's Knight hissed.

Frey raised an eyebrow; he has seen this man before. "I'm sorry maybe you should seeing how you are the one who could get hurt falling onto the ground." Hey if he is a subordinate of Blaine, why respect him.

"Disrespectful brat," the Queen's Knight spat, "I am commander Blaine's secondhand man Slazenger."

"Who?" Frey asked seriously not having a clue who this man was. Yeah he's seen him before but that didn't mean he knew him.

"What!" The man yelled, "How dare you!"

A sudden thought crossed Frey's mind, _this man is coming from the very hallway of the infirmary. What if he drugged Lym? I need to go right now_. With out a second thought Frey took off leaving the angered man confused. Running as fast as he could down the palace halls. _Lym please be okay, I wont be able to live if something happens to you._

Frey crashed through the doors, "Lym!"

"Prince you must be quiet," scolded a female doctor.

"Oh right, sorry," Frey apologized. He saw his sister lying in a bed and quickly ran over to it. "Is she alright doctor?"

"The princess is fine," the doctor replied calmly, "there is no need to worry."

Frey turned from his sister to face the doctor, "did anyone come in recently, anyone at all?"

"No, I don't believe so," The doctor replied putting a finger to her lip thinking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

Frey let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _That was good no one drugged her, unless the doctor is on Blaine's side._

"May I ask you something doctor?"

"Yes go ahead there are no other patients so I have time."

"What do you think of Blaine? I swear I wont tell anyone I want you to be completely honest."

"I don't care if you tell people or not, I dislike the man. In all honesty more and more people are injured. He treats them as if they are punching bags for his training. I would hate to see how he fights a war. He would probably send in thousands of troops not caring if they live or die."

Frey raised an eyebrow at the women. _If I remember correctly people use to be afraid, at least a little, of talking like that. Now there seems to be disrespect everywhere…not that Blaine deserves it. I think I can trust her though, and it's good to have a doctor on my side._

"Alright Doctor I need to ask you a favor," Frey said taking a step forward and looking around to make sure know one else was around them.

"What is it?" The doctor was slightly suspicious of the prince's behavior.

Frey dropped his voice low, not quite to a whisper, but enough to make sure no one but except the doctor could hear. "You said there were no other patients right?" The doctor nodded, "Okay I need you to kick out all medical staff personnel. No one can be in this room except you or me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, may I ask why?" The doctor replied, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Frey nodded, "I am trusting you completely, I fear the safety of the princess. I don't want anyone coming in here. Of course if someone is seriously injured you may take them, but only you. This will only last for a day or two so don't worry about it too much."

"I understand but what do I tell the nursing staff and anyone who does try to come in."

Frey thought for a moment before responding, "I want you to tell your staff that this room is officially for the princess now. They may take another room for a temporary infirmary. They will deal with colds and other little problems."

"Understood," the doctor stated firmly.

Frey walked over to his sister and brushed a hair off her face, "Can you tell me what exactly is wrong with her?"

"Yes it's no problem really," the doctor checked some papers she was holding. "From previous check-ups I know she gets noxious when she witnesses fighting. Although her usual symptoms are a stomach and head ache this time she passed out. I don't know the exact reason but I have my suspicions."

S_he probably fainted this time because I was fighting,_ Frey thought, _not some random person she didn't know._

"I think this is because she has not slept very well lately."

Frey turned to the doctor, "What?"

"Well you see since she was informed of your return I don't think she could sleep at night because of excitement. Then when you came home some soldiers outside her door said they heard her walking around until the early morning. They said she might have gotten about four hours of sleep that night."

Frey turned back to face his little sister sleeping soundly on the bed, _that was because of the fight we had_._ I didn't know I was causing her so much trouble. I don't want to hurt her anymore…I will take care of this whole matter myself._ "Doctor do you think she will continue to sleep?"

"I don't understand."

"She needs to keep sleeping for a while," Frey stated, "I want you to keep a close watch on her. If she starts to wake up give her a sedative and tell her to sleep some more."

"Prince I think you're over stepping your boundaries. I will take care of my patience's properly."

"You don't understand, I can't tell you exactly but something is going to happen. If it does and Lym is there she will only make it worse. I need her to stay here and to make sure no one else comes in here. Until I say it's okay you need to keep her here."

"O-okay I will trust you."

"Thank you," Frey sat down on Lym's bed, "can you give me a moment."

The doctor nodded her head and slowly walked away. She decided she might as well tell her staff that they needed to set up a temporary infirmary. Frey just stared at his sister, the sunlight was reflecting off her pretty face. She looked peaceful while she slept and she deserved peace. Frey would deal with the Blaine issue himself.

_Blaine…what is his plan? He needs to get by the army. He can't fight them all, but how else could he do it. Gizel forcefully took over the palace so how is he going to take over it without an army. He just needs control of the princess. _Frey's eyes suddenly lit up_, that's it. He cannot fight the army, he can't sneak past them…but he can't avoid them. He can't go around them but…if they went somewhere. He's going to empty the palace somehow. Then he will be able to successfully get control of Lyn. But if she's here in the infirmary then he can't and he could get control of her any time. So why now?_

Frey stood up and began pacing back and forth; _Let's see…if he can get control of Lym at anytime then what does he need to do. What is stopping him from caring out his plan? Something is in his way or is it someone. He should have done it long before I returned. Wait…that's it! I know what the problem is. _As soon as Frey discovered it his excitement quickly died away. He sat on the bed adjacent to Lym's with his head hung.

"What Blaine's plan is," Frey spoke quietly to himself, "it's not to take control, well not yet." Frey clenched his hand into a fist, "It's to take me out…he needs me dead." Frey's anger slowly rose._ Blaine thinks he can kill me off. When he carries out this coup I will fight back and make sure he's dead. I am sick of everyone thinking I am weak. Everyone thinks that Falena is going to weaken. They all think since a new generation is in control that everything is going to go wrong. I'll show them that Falena is going to better off then it ever has been. _The Twilight rune on Frey's hand began to glow. It didn't surprise the prince, he began to notice that with these one-of-a kind runes. They seemed to react to his emotions.

Suddenly Frey heard the door open, "You're not allowed in here!" Frey yelled without even looking over at the door. He was too mad to bother with looking, even though he probably should have.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't welcomed, I'll just leave you alone your highness."

Frey's head snapped towards the door when he heard the all too familiar voice. There was Miakis standing in the doorway looking extremely depressed. Her eyes were red and Frey figured it was from crying. She began to close the door and Frey hopped off the bed and hurried after her.

M_iakis you so stupid why didn't you just wait in your room, _the girl scolded herself in her thoughts_, you should've known he would visit his sister. _

"Miakis wait," Frey said as he grabbed her wrist to turn her around.

"Yes your highness?" Miakis asked smiling and trying to sound cheerful but sadly failing.

"Miakis look I'm sorry," Frey said.

Miakis twisted her wrist out of his grasp. His touch sent shivers down her spine, she just wanted to dive into his arms but she couldn't. She needed to stay strong and try to act mature. She couldn't act like a little girl. Life had been hard and cruel to her. It caused her to grow up fast, faster then anyone should have to grow up.

"What do you mean prince?"

"Miakis you know what I mean," Frey put a hand on her shoulder only for it to be shrugged off. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Miakis' fake smile turned into a frown. _That's it…that's all he's sorry for_. "I don't know what you mean prince Freyjadour."

"Miakis drop the formalities."

"But prince I wouldn't want to _lead you on_ that I am polite. Only to _break your trust_ when I'm really not. Only a _terrible, horrible person_ would do that."

Frey scratched the back of his head; _well she dropped a couple hints_. "Miakis those girls mean nothing." Frey put a hand on her shoulder, just trying to keep a connection between the two, and it was true they didn't mean anything. They just happened to be there, Frey had no feelings for them.

Miakis didn't take long to slap his arm away. His touch made her want to forget about everything. Maybe she should? Why should she get mad at the only person that cared for her? Probably because she couldn't just ignore him talking with those three. "I guess you don't need people to mean anything anymore. Am I right your highness?"

"No you're not right," Frey sharply said before returning to a softer voice, "Miakis please those girls meant nothing. I don't even know who they are, or their names. They just happened to see me and come up to me."

Miakis crossed her arms, "I'm suppose to believe that."

"Yes you are," Frey exclaimed, "because it's the truth. Miakis and what does it matter, huh? Why do you care so much?" _Of course I know why you care. I just want to hear it…it would mean everything if I heard it from you._

"Because I do!" Miakis screamed, she could feel the tears coming but she held them back. She has cried too much lately and she is done crying. She looked down at the ground not knowing what else to say. She reached over and grabbed her elbow, she knew her reason wasn't good but she couldn't say her feelings, it was too hard.

"Miakis…" Frey took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. Embracing her in a passionate hug. She held out her arms at first to stop him but he pushed through her resistance. Her hands gripped his shirt. The prince's hand pressed her head against his chest while his other one rested on her back.

"Frey," Miakis whispered looking up at him locking their eyes together. "Can you tell me that for not even a second you thought about doing anything with those women and don't you dare lie to me."

Frey stared into the brown orbs not sure what to say. Technically he did think about doing things with them. Yet it was only a second and it really meant nothing. There was no way he would ever go through with it. Yet he couldn't lie, if she found out or doubted him it would only push her further away. If he told her the truth she was sure to blow it out of proportion. The young prince had no idea what to say. This sole answer of his held so much importance.

This decision was like every other one he had now. Never a simple one, never one that if he was wrong then nothing would happen. They always had severe consequences, usually a death number. Even his better decisions most of the time men still got killed. Yet this predicament he was in right now was worse then all others. This was close to his personal life and Miakis meant so much to him, he couldn't hurt her anymore. This response held so much importance it was almost unbelievable.

"Miakis…" Frey started but stopped. He felt Miakis tighten her grip on him and he felt her hold her breath in. "Miakis, I never thought about doing anything with them. I swear it never crossed my mind. The entire time I was trying to shoo them away."

Frey felt Miakis released him and watched as she slowly stepped back. Her eyes glistened with tears, "I don't believe you," Miakis whispered shaking her head. "You lied, you actually just lied."

_Damn, this is not good,_ thoughts rushed through Frey's mind, _I could say I was telling the truth but that means I'll be lying again. If I told her I lied I would admit that I lied, still causing her to get mad. There is seriously no way out of this._

"Miakis wait-"

"You lied," Miakis was trying her best to hold her tears back, "Frey you actually lied to me."

"No Miakis-" Frey tried to explain, but Miakis wouldn't let him.

"Frey you lied!" Miakis sadness turning into rage, "Can you tell me what you just said was the truth! Can you!"

"Fine I lied!" The prince shouted back throwing his hands out wide.

"I don't believe you!" Miakis shouted.

"What do you mean!" Frey exclaimed, "You already knew I lied."

"Yeah," Miakis whispered to herself, "I wanted to be wrong…I wished I was wrong."

"Miakis I swear they meant nothing," Frey said begging her to believe him, "I will admit that I did have 'thoughts' but only for a second. I never would have gone through with them."

Miakis continued to look at the ground. She couldn't make eye contact with him, it would just kill her. She wanted to forgive Frey, acting like this never happened. Make everything go back to normal. It was funny; she acted like she has been mad at him for a long time when really it just has been an hour or so. Yet being mad at him for however little of a time felt like forever. The only way she made it through he day, through all the sadness, was because of Frey. She couldn't just ignore this now, she might have been able to before, but not after he lied. Now she couldn't trust him, even if just a little lie, it was an important one.

Frey ran a tiresome hand down his face, "Miakis you have to believe me…"

"I can't anymore Frey," Miakis said barely audible.

Frey watched Miakis turn to leave, her spirit broken once again. That's the third time he had to watch her leave today. Frey didn't know what to do. The prince always knew what to do, in war, battle, even in political situations. But right now he was lost, his mind was swarming with thoughts and ideas. He could barely concentrate as he watched her slowly walk away. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came.

Then a thought did cross his mind. _I should make Miakis happy, she has been too sad lately. She is tired of fighting; probably even more tired then me. If Blaine was just not here everything would be fine. He is the root to all the problems right now. I will take care of this…by myself. Everyone else deserves a break. They have all helped me throughout the past year and now I will help them._

Then his thoughts began to turn in another direction. _They have helped me so much, can I really do this without help? Can I handle Blaine without Miakis? What if I fail and he wins? They're so many questions. It doesn't matter; I will take care of this myself._

The prince's mind made up he dashed after Miakis. When he caught up to her he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Frey-"

"Miakis," Frey's voice was stern but somehow still gentle," I want you to stay in your room tomorrow. "

"Frey?" Miakis was worried by what the prince said.

"No really, no matter what you hear. No matter what, just stay in your room until someone comes for you." Frey let go of her wrist and stepped past her. After a couple steps he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I know you hate me right now but I have one last favor to ask," Frey closed his eyes wishing he didn't have to continue, "if…if something happens to me take Lym and run from the palace." Miakis' eyes opened wide hearing this, but she made no move. She stood still for reasons unknown to her, "Miakis I am sorry, really I am. I never meant to cause you pain. Hopefully after tomorrow everything will be fine."

The prince briskly walked away turning the corner leaving Miakis alone. She fell to her knees as the tears streamed down her face. How many times has she cried today, how many times has she cried because of Frey. It hurt so much to hear something like that. So much pain was inside of her she felt like her heart was shredding. Her breathing began to increase as she held her hand against her chest in a futile manner to calm herself.

_What's wrong with me I usually would just run after him. How come I'm not doing that now? How come I can't move? I should go see what's wrong and figure out a solution. That would be the logical thing to do. Yet I can't move, my body just wont respond and even if it could I just feel like running to my room. Shutting myself off from the world and its problems. How come this is so hard, I should just go to Frey…but I can't. I just can't._

And she sat on her knees in the middle of the hallway. Tears streamming down her face, some ran down her neck while others fell onto her legs. She was on her knees so long they began to hurt. Yet physical pain was only a relief to all the emotion pain she felt. Nothing hurt more then painful then emotions and right now they were killing her.

After what felt like forever Miakis slowly managed to stand. She felt all her energy was gone, like her body weighed a ton. She hugged herself as the tears continuously fell from her face. She didn't bother trying to stop them, there was no point in even trying. She slowly dragged herself back to her room. Silently hoping that Rebecca left.

Not that she disliked the maid; in fact she instantly like the women, but it was her idea to visit Lym. Miakis thought is was a good idea and decided it would help take her mind off Frey. Now she was returning to her room with a whole knew feeling of depression. Depression and confusion, the worst combination.

Miakis reached her room and just collapsed into her bed. She desperately needed sleep; her body was exhausted from all the commotion. From last night and this morning, it was just too much for her to handle. Her eyes grew heavy but the tears didn't stop. She whimpered as her thoughts constantly circled around Frey. It was amazing one person made her feel this bad. The Queen's Knight drifted off not knowing that her slumber would be filled with nightmares and tears.

* * *

Frey reached his room and shut the door. "If Blaine wishes to kill me tomorrow then I shall not hide. I will meet him head on." With new determination the prince went about preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

**Late that night**

"Commander Blaine, sir?"

"What is it?"

Slazenger slowly walked into the commander's room, the one connected to the back of the Council Room. Blaine sat at his desk writing something. The room's only light was the single lamp that was on the desk. It caused the room to have an eerie glow.

"Sir I was just wondering is everything ready?"

Slazenger was returned with snickers, "it's perfect. Nothing can go wrong."

"So it is ready." Slazenger confirmed as he step closer. He glanced over the commander's shoulder to see written plans of the operation.

"Slazenger, tomorrow I shall have gotten rid of the only person that can stop us. From there I shall be able to indirectly control all of Falena."

"You are brilliant commander," Slazenger complemented.

"I know," Blaine, replied, while that wicked grin spread across his face.

The grin of a demon himself.

* * *

Okay now I have to apologize because I realized a while back I actually threatened to withhold chapters if I didn't get reviews. That by far is the worst thing I have ever said. That completely defeats the purpose to writing a story. So I would like to apologize, and I also would like to say that even if I don't get reviews, which I really to ask you to leave some, but if I don't get any then I'll still review because I remember saying when I first started that if there was at least one hit for a chapter I would update the next chapter because I use to love stories and get all excited but I never would leave a review, so I was like 'that might be the exact same thing these people are doing' so once again I would like to apologize for with holding chapters. **Yeah how's that for a run-on sentence all you grammar freaks out there.**


	14. Fortune Favors The Brave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden **

**Author's Note: Okay first off I am extremely sorry it has been four months since my last update and frankly I can't even give you a good excuse. Really I have been thinking about writing this chapter for a while but I had to like fix things in my head first. I really am sorry about not updating but believe me I am busy.**

**Okay I am keeping the princess' name Lym just because that is here real name and I fixed the last chapter. Also if you haven't noticed Miakis is a little moody and depressed which is a little OOC for her. Sorry but she did get sad in the game at times, so really this is just one of those times. I promise she'll get back to her perky self again. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"So you gonna ask soon?"

"I don't know, what if she says no?"

"You've been dating her for two years now, and even I can tell she's madly in love with you. Just ask and I am positive she'll say yes."

"Maybe you're right but I am nervous as hell."

"Well you're making a big commitment, anyone would get scared."

"I guess."

"Hey would you two shut up!" a voice called out, "Some of us our trying to sleep!"

The two guards spun towards the voice that came from behind the cell. "Yeah well I would be sleeping if it wasn't for you criminals and Godwin scum that I have to watch."

"Try sleeping in this cell," the prisoner called back.

"That's it, no more talking!" one guard yelled.

Silence fell over the dungeon in the basement of the Sun Palace. The two guards were currently standing next to each other, one leaning against the wall and both armed with spears. It was their turn for the night watch over the jail and they were extremely bored. Usually the prisoners were good and wouldn't really make too much of a racket. There were about a hundred Godwin prisoners alone and then the common criminals. They had so many prisoners they had to put two prisoners in a cell, instead of the usual just one. The palace usually would never hold so many at one time but they still didn't know what they were going to do with all the Godwins.

They could just let them return home and hope they just follow the rulings from the Sun Palace, but there would most likely be resentment still in Stormfist. They couldn't keep them all locked up especially since they didn't technically do anything wrong. They followed orders and no man could be blamed for that. If a solider belonging to Stormfist disobeyed an order he would be punished severely. They just had to hold them in a place to watch them until they knew exactly what they were going to do with them.

The two guards were the only ones in this section of the prison. They sat there silently hoping the prisoners would fall asleep. It was late at night, or technically early, early morning, and the guards themselves were trying to stay awake. There was nothing to look at, and nothing to do. They may have been trained to fulfill such an easy task but that didn't mean they enjoyed doing it.

They heard a door open and they both jumped slightly from the sudden noise. They turned towards the entrance of the prison two see two figures coming from the shadows. When the two figures got close enough the two guards recognized them as Blaine's Generals. They quickly stood at attention and gave a smart salute.

"Sir if I may ask," one guard started, "why are you two down in this damp and dirty place."

The generals held a serious expression and looked right past the guards. He raised a hand pointing behind them. "What are those prisoners doing?"

The two guards turned to look in the direction he was pointing. "Pardon sir bu-"

The guard was unable to finish his sentence due to the steel that ran through his body. He tasted blood as he looked down to see the blade sticking though. The General pulled it back out and the guard fell to the floor. He glanced to his left to see his companion did the same thing to the other guard. Then he bent down and took the key to all the cells off the slain man.

"Hey what's going on!" a prison yelled running to the bars to see the two dead men and the two generals.

The closer general turned towards him, "We're setting you free, that's what's going on."

"What's the catch?" the prisoner asked knowing there must be something they want.

"You just have to help us kill the prince, that's not too unreasonable is it."

The prisoner chuckled, "Sir I would pay _you_ money to be able to kill the prince."

The General before going about and offering the same proposition to the others. The other General were doing the same thing in the other sections. They would ask everyone and anyone that turned them down they would just leave in their cells. In this section they got about seventy people who actually wanted to go through with it. They all gathered in the brightest area, which was still considerably dark since they were in the dungeon, and the two generals relayed the plan to the ex-prisoners.

They organized all the soldiers and criminals into groups of skill. All the archers went in one group, mages in another, regular foot soldier and criminals in the last. The regular criminals and foot soldiers would go ransack the city causing disorganization and distraction. Blaine then will send all troops to the city to stop the 'jail break' while he remains in the palace. The majority of the rune archers and mages would stay with Blaine for the ambush on the prince.

"That's all there is to it." The general said finishing up his explanation. The crowd gathered around him murmured their agreement. It was a little risky but it was possible still.

"It's not gonna work," a cool, confidence voice called out.

"Who said that!" the general shouted, "I demand to know."

"I did," the voice replied. The general realized it was from a nearby cell and he slowly walked over to it, followed by the rest of the people equally as interested. When the general got to the front he peered in to see a man sitting reading a book by candlelight.

"Well well well," the General chuckled, "If it isn't Gizel Godwin himself. I thought they shipped you off to Agate."

"Glad to make your acquaintance, and they haven't yet but they are planning it soon. Oh just to let you know you will die tomorrow if you attempt such a fools attack."

"Oh yeah why's that," the General leaned against the bars almost poking his head through.

Gizel nonchalantly flipped a page in his book, "the prince cannot be stopped. He's like a demon, well in his case a god. I've tried numerous times to kill him and I have been bested every time." Gizel chuckled, "If I couldn't do it, why would you ever think 'Commander Blaine' a mere army general be able to come up with a better plan."

"That's exactly why, Blaine has been on the battle field and knows how this works. You just sat behind a desk and plotted little schemes that caused you to lose in the end."

Gizel snapped his book shut and looked at the man, "Do you know what its like to go against the prince? I do, I have personally fought him. I'm telling you he's like a god, he's so quick it will actual scare you. His skill with a sword is as good as the late Ferid if not better by now." Gizel stood up and slowly made his way towards the front of his cell. "What I'm excited for is the part when you threaten to kill his dear little sister. After you say that, look into his eyes, I mean it. His pretty blue eyes will be screaming death and torment. You will almost freeze up just looking at those eyes. The noble little prince completely changes in battle. I've seen him before and I'll be honest with you that I was scared. He is no man to mess with and I can guarantee if you do," Gizel leaned on the bars, "you will die."

The general acrted like he was thinking for a moment before swiftly punching through the bars, slamming Gizel in the face causing him to stumble backwards.

"Well that was rude," Gizel said.

"Just wait when we take this castle over we'll end your life," the general threatened.

"Well that was smart, saying you will kill me after you take the castle over." Gizel once again walked back towards the bars, "Who's man do you think you are using. Do you honestly think they are going to follow you now if it will get me killed."

"No we wont!" one man in the crowd called out.

"Yeah we wont help you if you are going to kill Lord Gizel!" Another called out, "If you promise his safety we will help you."

The general growled and spun towards the ex-prisoners, "Who do you thi-"

"Easy," the other general told him putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, "we need these man. Make whatever promises we need to now just to get them on our side."

The first general nodded his head before turning back to the men, "All right I guarantee Gizel's safety if you help us." The men nodded their agreement but still some anger showed on their faces from the threat of their lord's life. "Okay then lets go meet with Commander Blaine and then we shall commence the plan."

The two generals led the seventy men out of the prison, leaving behind all those that said 'no' still in their cells.

"Um Lord Gizel, sir?" a voice called out.

"Yes, what is it?" He called back sitting down on his bed.

"What do you think they are going to do to us that said no when they take over the Palace."

Gizel opened his book back up to the page he left off on. "Nothing seeing how they wont do it."

"Oh right," the voice had some hesitation in it and after a pause he continued, "What if they do take it over though Sir."

Gizel let out a sigh, "If they take it over I'm sure they will just leave you guys in your cells and they will probably kill me."

"Wait they promised not to kill you!" the voice yelled.

"Oh right," Gizel sounded bored, "They will probably torture me then."

"Sir how can you remain so calm about this?"

"Well probably because I wont be here tomorrow," Gizel replied not being able to stop the smile that spread across his face as he lifted up the key he swiped from the general that leaned on cell.

He had been locked up like a rat for about two weeks and he was sick of it. He already had a plan in his mind and this time he wouldn't even have to put himself in danger. He would let other people do all the work and this time, he would be victorious. Gizel shut his book and blew out the candle. He laid down and closed his eyes waiting for tomorrow to come. The sooner the better.

* * *

**Knock Knock**

The Doctor looked up from her desk towards the door. It was an unearthly hour and she immediately got a bad feeling from the possibility of someone being at the door this late. Still it was possible that it was someone in need, or a nurse that needed to ask her something. She slowly rose from her chair and ominously walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Its Commander Blaine, may I come in?"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied remembering the Prince's words well.

"I have an important matter to discuss with you," he called from the other side.

"It will have to wait for tomorrow no one is allowed in his room," the doctor replied trying to keep the confidence in her voice.

"By who's orders," Blaine demanded obviously angered that he was being denied access.

Now the doctor new this was going to end up bad but she would not back down. "By the orders of the Prince since his sister is in here."

The doctor waited for him to answer and when he didn't immediately reply she thought he might have actually left. Her hope of him leaving was crushed when the door suddenly flung open from Blaine kicking it.

"I said you can't come in here," the doctor forcefully commanded.

Blaine simply glanced at her and then backhanded her in the face sending her crashing to the floor. He saw the Princess lying in a bed and made his way towards her. The doctor quickly got up and ran over to the bed, beating the Commander. She stared at him with deep intensity, she hadn't felt like this in a while. She would not let him get the Princess, she promised the Prince she wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was fully intending to keep that promise and she'll be damned if she just let Blaine walk in and take her.

Sadly it wasn't really up to her. Blaine swiftly grabbed her neck and pushed her back hard causing her to hit the wall. Her head bounced against it and she fell to the ground unconscious. Blaine smirked slightly before picking up the Princess and carrying her away. He couldn't let her simply sleep in the infirmary. He needed bait to catch his fish.

* * *

The sun shown brightly, a cool breeze blew, the sky was as blue as the sea, and screams were heard throughout the city. The citizens ran as the ex-prisons chased them, shouting out like it was a war. The citizens locked themselves in their houses, store, inns, or any place they could hide in. The ex-prisoners were told not to massacre all the citizens. The Godwin's really just scared them and beat them up a bit, but the actual criminals were a different story. They were criminals after all and enjoyed this type of thing.

Children were being thrown into the water by the criminals who were enjoying being outside too much. The Sun Palace soldiers were being successful in stopping many Godwin's and criminals. It was just that they didn't really have anyone organizing them so they were just running around trying to stop everyone. It wasn't always easy, most of the Godwin's fought back against them. Trying to get some revenge for losing the war.

* * *

Commander Blaine watched the city from a window. He didn't want to destroy Falena he just wanted to rule it. He was only ruthless to the enemy not citizens. Still this needed to be done for him to take control of the Sun Palace. He felt bad for them, but still he would not be blamed for this 'incident' and when he puts it back down all the citizens would love him.

He already sent almost all the troops out there. He sent almost all of them, just to get them out of the Palace and it looks better as if he really wanted to stop the criminals. A few were stationed around the palace, just to make it look like Blaine was taking the usual protocol for such an emergency. Four men came up behind Blaine.

"Sir, should we go now?" one asked.

Blaine nodded and the criminals swiftly left, splitting into two groups. One group headed too the women's wing and the other two criminals headed two the men's wing. The Commander sent them to the Prince's room in hopes he might be able to end it before Frey could even fight back. In all honesty he didn't really think sending two men to kill him while he slept would work but they were criminals after all and their deaths meant nothing. However if he could kill off that annoying bodyguard he would take that for now and kill the Prince later. Blaine turned away from the window and began making his way towards the front of the Audience Chamber.

* * *

The two criminals slowly pushed open the door making sure it wouldn't make a single sound. They looked over to the bed and could see their target lying in it under the covers. However they didn't see the little small string that fell loose when the door was open. Frey's eyes shot open when he felt the tension on his finger loosen. Normally a little difference in the feeling of a finger would never wake him up, but he was paranoid on when they were going to come for him. He woke up many times in the night worried about them coming for him, so the slightest difference woke him in that paranoid state.

He laid completely still just waiting for the two men to come closer and they did, _slowly_. Frey could only imagine what was going through their minds right now. Where they really going to kill a prince, even one they might not like? What if the stories are true about him? What if there is some trap set up? Well that last one was pretty much right on target. Still they two men drew ever closer and Frey felt his heartbeat rise. He would have to be fast to get them both.

He kept his breathing steady and he slid his hand down to his sword extremely slowly. The two men crept closer and soon he knew they were standing right above him. He gripped his sword slowly but also tightly. He would have a second to take down the first guy and then he would have to instantly move onto the second. They were right above him and he knew they were about to strike. He could hear the steel sword scratch against the sheath as the man slowly withdrew it.

Frey had two options. The first was to draw his sword in lightning speed and swiftly attack. The other was too slowly pull it out and still attack swiftly. The latter was safer, _if _they didn't hear him draw it. If they did then he might not be able to move quickly enough. He needed his timing perfect, or everything would go wrong.

Deciding to go with the latter, he waited a few more seconds until he knew if he waited anymore it would be too late. He slowly tried to draw his katana but when he did, the weapon didn't move. It wouldn't budge from the sheath. Frey panicked for a second and tried to jerk it out but it wouldn't budge and just then the man plunged his sword down. So hard that it went through the entire mattress and only stopped when it hit the marble floor.

The two men chuckled their nervousness away. They were able to do it, and frankly it was a lot easier then they thought. Sure it might have been dirty but they would be rewarded honorable from Blaine for doing such a deed. The man pulled his sword out and realized he was breathing hard. It was a lot harder then he thought, almost every second he felt his heart would pound right out of his body. Still they accomplished their goal and now, the whole plan that Blaine put into action wouldn't even need to be done. A waste, yet a good commander always had a back up.

The man couldn't help but smile and feel like their life was going to be like heaven from here on when suddenly a sharp pain attacked his knee. His knee buckled and he felt himself falling to the floor. He landed on his side and his eyes subconsciously shut from the impact. When he opened them a second later he stared right into deep blue eyes. Before he even had a chance to react something dark flew at him and smashed into his head, knocking him unconscious.

It took a second for the other criminal to realize that the Prince was hiding under the bed the entire time. It was an ambush after all and they fell right into it. He quickly drew his sword and stabbed down through the mattress hoping to impale the hiding teen.

Frey knew this was coming. He gripped the bed with his hands, and using a feat of strength he slid himself out from under the backside. To Frey's surprise the man was quick to follow and was instantly above Frey again bringing his sword down. Frey rolled out of the way and skillfully rose to his feet. The man forcefully swung his sword horizontally and Frey put up his own sword that was still stuck in its sheath. Sparks still flew as the sword connected with the sheath.

Frey was not in a good area to counter and after pushing back the man's sword he dove on to the bed. The criminal once again swung horizontally cutting the beam that held up the curtain and top to Frey's bed. Frey scrambled off the bed before the top came crashing down. Frey once again was on the ground, lately he seemed to be doing that a lot. He rolled backwards onto his feat again and finally was ready to fight back.

The man charged him once again and this time Frey easily parried his attack with the sheathed sword. Frey timed his attack and when he saw his opponent off balance he lunged forward, thrusting his covered sword into the man's chest. The criminal doubled over and Frey kneed him in the head, causing the man's head to rise. Frey skillfully spun around with his sword and using the extra momentum smashed his sword into the man's head sending him flying. The man laid on the ground unconscious.

Frey stared at the two unconscious men on his floor trying to slow his heart down for a second. When his sword wouldn't leave his sheath he knew he instantly had to change his plan. Turns out it was a good idea to sleep under the bed instead of on it, and stuff heavy cloth under it instead. That way it looked like he was lying there, and the thick cloth made it feel like a hard body when stabbing it. The floor wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it ended up saving his life.

Frey held up his still covered sword and inspected it to see what the problem with it was. He ran his hand down it and found that the middle of the sheath was bent inward. Frey thought for a moment and realized that if he slept on it long enough. Then it was possible to bend it slightly. Not enough to jam it forever but just enough that you couldn't slowly draw your sword.

Frey gripped the sheath tightly with one hand and squeezed the handle of his sword with the other. He gave a hard yank and the sword moved slightly. He spread his knees a bit for a little more power and stability. He then yanked it one more and the katana flew out of the sheath so fast that Frey fell to the ground.

He rose to his feat and tossed his sheath behind him. _Okay so looks like I am just gonna have to carry my sword from here on out. _Frey began to think of his next plan. T_hat couldn't be the only way they were planning on getting rid off me. Blaine will probably have some major plan going on and this was just a little small thing that he might've well tried. I bet he knew it wouldn't work and so he's waiting for me to come out. But what would draw me out of my room. _

Frey froze and something crossed his mind. He flew out the door and sprinted down the hallway. It wasn't if the princess was in danger or not. Why would she be? She was down in the infirmary and Blaine needed her alive anyway if he wants to rule. Well that wasn't for complete certain but that would be the smartest way to rule. The terrible, dreadful thought that crossed him mind was he was sure they would send people after Miakis. The only other person completely on the prince and princess' side.

Frey stayed on the upper floor and shoved the doors open into the main hallway not caring if there was an ambush waiting for him. Luckily there was no one around that he could see, not that it would matter. He ran around the upper balcony in the Grand Hall and glanced towards the center as he ran. His eyes connected with another's. There was Blaine standing in front of the Audience Room's doors. His arms were crossed and he just watched with his eyes as Frey ran across the balcony. It only lasted a few seconds before Frey busted through the other doors.

A mad dash down the hallway led him to Miakis room and his heart was racing faster then a moment ago in his room. He slammed the door open with his katana in hand. He was ready to strike down anyone he saw and the first person he saw had a knife in their chest, lying against the wall. He scanned the room for a second, incase if they went in a pair of twos like they did for him. There was a second and he was currently lying on his stomach but his head was twisted in a weird position, which meant his neck was snapped.

The second man was between Miakis' out stretched legs as she was sitting on the ground leaning against her bed. She was panting and just staring at the dead man in front of her. Frey dropped his weapon and sprinted to her side. He knelt down and cupped her face in his hand turning her to him. She looked out of it and seeing how she was a Queen's Knight in many battles that was a little strange.

"Miakis?" he whispered softly.

She just took in his gaze for a second, "It started, hasn't it."

Frey nodded, "Miakis did you know they were coming."

She shook her head, "No, I was lucky."

"It looks like you defended yourself fine."

Miakis once again shook her head, "No, they woke me up first and if they didn't then I would be dead right now."

_That's why she's so out of it, _Frey thought; _she must've realized that she almost just died. You never can get use to that really. _"Wait why'd they wake you up."

Miakis laughed a little and brought her knees to her chest, "Think about it Frey, they are two middle aged men who just got out of _jail_ and I'm a eighteen-year-old sleeping in a bed. They didn't want to wake me but they did."

Frey swallowed as he digested that. Maybe that was the reason for why she was acting this strange. "Well you got them huh?" Frey joked, a sad attempt to lighten the mood. It only caused Miakis to harshly glare at him. "All right, all right, you're right, no time to joke." Frey looked at the two slain men. "How do you know they were in jail?"

"What they're wearing," Miakis responded, "That's what prisoners wear. I'm assuming that Blaine let the prisoners out he could blame it on them for your death. I'm also assuming he sent men after you too."

Frey nodded, "Got them though."

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

Miakis hugged her knees tighter, "I should've been there to help you. I am failing as a bodyguard."

Frey couldn't believe that she was actually taking blame on not being prepared for a _surprise_ attack. Only Lyon ever slept or watched anywhere near his room so he never expected Miakis to actually help him if ever attacked at night. They probably should've thought about that but still it certainly wasn't Miakis' fault.

"Listen Miakis," Frey's gentle voice caused almost caused Miakis to twitch. "You can't even begin to take blame for that and I know you aren't going to believe me. So until later just forget about it since I handled the situation and its done."

Miakis nodded and smiled slightly, showing some sighs of returning to her usual self. "Okay what is our plan."

Frey sat down and leaned against the bed next to her, "Well let's see. We know he has prisoners on his side and if I remember correctly. Before we returned to the Ceras Castle to prepare for marching to Ashtwal Mountains and finishing off Marscal Gizel. They were keeping some Godwin Soldiers in the prison in the Sun Palace and I'm sure they haven't moved them yet. Which means that Blaine will most likely have a skilled army of soldiers. Also since he was in the basement prison I'm sure he let out the regular criminals to tell them to ransack the city as a distraction. Which means we have little to no back up. Also he obviously set something else up then just this little ambush in our rooms. So we can expect another ambush, I don't think its gonna be a one on one fight. "

Miakis let out a deep sigh, "Okay I think we might have been in worse. What are we gonna do prince?"

Frey leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. He let out a sigh before looking back at Miakis with a big smile on his face. "I'm going to charge headfirst into whatever ambush and just shatter it."

Miakis dropped her jaw, "No seriously what's you plan."

"That's it."

Miakis was shocked but then something hit her that caused her to rise and actually shout. "Wait you said '_I'm_' what the hell is that. You think you're doing this alone."

Frey also stood up, "Yes I am doing this alone, I told you yesterday to just stay in your room. I only came here to make sure you're all right. Now I will go take care of the little 'Blaine' problem, _by myself_."

"No!" Miakis yelled once again, "Why do you feel like you have to take on the world. I have been in more fights, I have more experience, why should I not go."

Frey took a step closer to her, "Because I can't stand to see you hurt," he said gently as he raised his hand to her cheek.

Miakis slapped his hand away, "That's not gonna work Frey! You can try and smooth talk me all you want but I'm going with you. How am I suppose to be mad at you if you're dead."

Miakis stormed over to the man with her dagger in his chest and she pulled it out. Frey watched kind of in a daze before realizing exactly what she said. He wasn't lying, he really couldn't stand seeing her hurt and he had to stop her from going. "Miakis you are a Queen's Knight, and I am the prince and I order you to stay here." Frey shouted in a commanding voice,

"Order as much as you damn well please, I'm going and you can't change that, _prince!_" Miakis crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"But-"

"No buts, now lets go." Miakis pushed open the door and stood there waiting for him.

Frey let out a sigh realizing that he once again lost to her. If he ever kept count on who won, he was sure she was in the hundreds and he was still in single digits. He picked his sword back up, "Fine but stay close."

"Prince I'm your body guard," Miakis said coldly, "I intend too."

They slowly made their way down the hallway. Frey with his katana out and Miakis with both daggers. Frey whispered his plans to her, "Okay my real plan is to charge in head on, but I just want to get to Blaine before the ambush is put into effect. If I can engage him in a duel they wont know what to do. He wont be able to shout orders if I am keeping him occupied. However that was for just me, now that you're here, I say you use your Shield rune as cover and i'll attack with my Twilight rune. Sound good?"

"You're plans are fairly simple, I thought Lucretia taught you better."

He smirked slightly, "The best plans are often the simplest."

"Really? Doubt that."

"Just shut up and follow me."

Miakis smirked a little behind his back as they proceeded down the empty hall. Miakis kept glancing around to make sure no one would sneak up on them. She walked the basic crouched position just incase of anything. She glanced at Frey and he was walking straight up, still watching carefully but not nearly acting as paranoid as the Queen's Knight. She had all the right to be. She was nervous; the odds were definitely not in their favor. She's been in bad situations before, but this one is stretching her record.

It felt like so long ago that she actually had nothing to concern herself with. The civil war lasted about a year and even when it was done. She had to deal with all the loses, and then she comes home to deal with another person trying to take control. She was getting sick of it. This was the last staw, so to say. Miakis gritted her teeth as she began to get frustrated and angry. Her knuckles started to turn white from her gripping her daggers to tightly. She wanted a break, for her and Frey. They haven't actually had a good time without something worrying them in the back of their minds. Sure they laughed now and then, but it wasn't like the old days. Not even close.

"Miakis calm down," Frey whispered to her as if sensing her anger. "You need to maintain a clear head during this." Miakis took his advice and took a big breath to ease herself. "Miakis also we can't show any weaknesses. We have to remain cool, and keep ourselves together."

"Prince I think a little hatred is understandable in such a situation," Miakis suggested.

"That's true, just not a dangerous amount." Silence drifted between the two as they descended down the hallway stairs.

After a little while Frey spoke, "You nervous."

"A little," Miakis answered honestly.

"Same here but we must stay strong."

"Fate favors the fearless right Prince?"

Frey gave her an odd look, "I thought it was, fortune favors the brave."

Miakis thought for a moment, "Well mine has three 'F's' so mines better."

Frey let out a chuckle," You would joke at a time like this."

"Gotta calm the nerves somehow."

The two arrived at the door that would lead to the Grand Hall. They looked at each other for a moment. Just looking each other over, both needing to get reinforcement for what they were about to do. They just needed to glance at each other for all the extra encouragement they needed. With a simple nodded they proceeded through the doors. Nothing else needed to be said, between the two. One nod was enough between the long time friends. They would go in together, come out together, and once again save Felana from a crazy tyrant who wants power.

* * *

**Okay I am sorry once again, this is a little short compared to my usual chapters and i think you deserve a much bigger chapter for your wait. I planned on doing the entire battle scene this chapter and I might have been able too. But it might take another week to do, and I really felt like I had to update this just to show you guys I'm not dead. Although I'm sure you want me dead. Still I have next week off and if lacrosse isn't too bad then I might be able to get the next chapter up next week. I'm not making any promises but I'm saying it's a possibility.**

**So if anyone is still reading this I hope you review. It would still mean a lot. Oh by the way this is my highest hit count for any story I got going. Its currently at 5500, whether that's good or bad I couldn't tell yeah but I take it as a good thing. **


	15. Fight To The Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden

Author's Ramble: Okay now I am so sorry that I said I could update in a week and its two months later. I feel terrible for saying something like that. For the past month my brother has been using my computer because his laptop broke. So I haven't been able to write much. I finally just started the chapter over on a different one. Also I had a lot of exams to study for, but good news is that they are done and Lacrosse is officially done which means that I should be able to update more. So I will try and update more, really I will. Don't expect too much updating for the Pirate Prince. (not like I have updated a lot anyways) I wanna try and finish this one first. Although I might sneak a chapter in.

* * *

What the two teens saw as they entered the hallway was one single man standing at the far end in front of the oversized doors that lead to the Audience Chamber. Standing tall with his arms confidently across his chest. His hair was tied in the back as he watched the two teens enter. A small knowing smile spread on his lips.

"This is it," Frey whispered to Miakis. She nodded her head as they began walking towards their adversary. Miakis walked backwards behind Frey, watching the rear to make sure they wouldn't be a sudden ambush from behind. Frey's eyes slowly moved about the room checking to make sure people weren't hidden on the second floor. His eyes would dart back to Blaine every second or two. _This is strange, I don't see anyone except Blaine. This isn't right, I know Blaine isn't the kind of man to do an honest one on one fight. _

Frey and Miakis made it to about the middle of the room before Blaine actually moved, and he only uncrossed his arms. Yet that action alone made Frey freeze causing Miakis to bump into his back. Miakis wasn't fazed to long from the sudden stop, she quickly took a step away from Frey still watching behind her. However once in a while her eyes would dart towards Blaine, wondering why Frey and him were just staring at each other.

Blaine looked down on the two teens. The prince was dressed in red sleeveless robes that hung loosely against him. Underneath the robe he had a long white shirt on. He had black pants on and a golden rope tied around his waist. He wasn't too sure why he had the robes. They hung on his shoulders and the belt kept them on. They only looked like they would get in the way though. The silver-haired prince held his sword steady, ready for any attack. Miakis was dressed in her usual Queen's Knight outfit. Her twin daggers were drawn. She held one close to her face and the other one was positioned near her hip.

Their presence gave off a powerful aura. He couldn't decide if it was both of them, or simply the prince that radiated the powerful aura. His blue eyes locked with Blaine's. They didn't show the slightest bit of fear, alarm, panic, or worry. They were filled with determination. Blaine shrugged the odd feeling of fear off. He refused to be scared of a 'little boy'. Blaine watched as the silver-haired boy slowly shifted his katana. He held the handle sideways in front of his body, pointing the blade out to his right. An obvious indication that he was going to charge.

"Now just wait one moment," Blaine spoke; his voice wasn't loud but it still rung off the unusually silent Grand Hall echoing around the two. Frey didn't move or respond, neither did Miakis. "I suggest you stay were you are."

"Why's that," Frey asked keeping his stance.

"Well you see, I have your sister, and let's just say if you don't do _exactly_ what I say. I'll kill her." Blaine smiled showing many teeth. He knew the prince loved his sister more then anything else in the world. Even more then his own life.

"No you won't," Frey answered without hesitation not doubting that he was telling the truth. He figured the doctor wouldn't be able to do much against Blaine. .

"What!"

"You heard me," Frey said dropping his guard. "You need her, you think the people will suddenly listen to you if the princess happens to die. You think people will ever rally behind you. They barely followed Gizel and he was highly respectable. You need her as a figure head, you can't kill her."

Frey called his bluff completely. Blaine knew he needed the princess alive, he was just hoping that since she was so close to the prince he wouldn't think things through. It seemed that he was wrong, and the prince's great mind was working perfectly. However Blaine still had his own mind to use.

"Fine you're right," Blaine admitted shrugging. "I can't kill her." Frey smiled slightly but it disappeared as soon as Blaine smiled in return. "What I can do though, is drug her. Drug her everyday so she has no strength. She won't be able to walk, barely be able to eat, and most of all there will always be pain throughout her body. It will cause her hair to fall out; it will keep her awake at night, and keep her in tears for long hours, but what it _won't _do is kill her," Blaine took a step forward in a challenging motion. "You're right _prince_, I can't kill her. But I can make her life hell, and use it as an excuse that while she's sick I will rule in her stead."

This is when Blaine remembered what one of his generals said. One of the ones that went to release prisoners, the one that ran into Gizel. The General told him about what Gizel said, and as much as Blaine didn't want to admit it, the man was right. Frey's eyes didn't lose any of the determination they held, but still they gained a great amount of hatred and anger. Those three mixed together and all shown in his eyes. True to Gizel's words, it was a terrifying thing to look into. It was hard to imagine that a nice young selfless boy that only thought of others could be so terrifying.

"It doesn't matter what your plans are," Frey hissed, "You will never live long enough to carry them out." Frey took one step but stopped when a thunderous noise was heard. Suddenly a plethora of soldier stormed into the Grand Hall. They outlined the second floor around the railing and also the bottom floor. Completely encircling the two teens.

Miakis watched them in awe, amazed at how they didn't notice them at all in the hallway. _They must have been hiding in rooms. Damn, Blaine knew we would go through the hallways and he told them hide first. Then probably wait a bit then come charging out. We are completely surrounded; we can't even begin to make a run for it. _Miakis scanned the room and noticed something that only made their already terrible situation worse. _No way…I only see archers and since the other soldiers don't have anything equipped they must be rune wielders. _Miakis glanced at Frey and was horrified. Frey didn't even seem to notice everyone else, he was still just staring at Blaine.

Miakis had to act fast. She knew the prince and she knew that he was about to charge Blaine not caring what happened would happen to himself. Frey took one step before feeling someone grab his shirt and pull him back.

"Mia-"

"Shut up and don't move," Miakis yelled while her rune illuminated with power.

Everything happened in slow motion, she pounded two fists together and slowly pulled them apart. A bright white bar formed as she pulled her fists apart. She quickly grabbed onto the now physical object and held it vertically as she ran around Frey. The white pole left behind a pink transparent shield that grew as she moved the pole around. The spell was like wrapping paper going around. She went around once, then around again holding it low to the ground, and then one final time bringing it over their heads. Putting them into a completely sealed pink shell. She fell to one knee and put her hands together in a seal and concentrated.

She finished just in time, as soon as the soldiers got positioned they began firing at the two. Rune spells of all kinds were hammering on the shield. Yet none broke through. The archers knew it would be pointless to shoot so they waited, conserving their ammo.

Blaine watched intently, slightly mad that he didn't know that the Queen's Knight was skilled enough in rune magic to cast such a spell. Still he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it long. Every time she blocked a spell it took a bit of her strength and the amount she was blocking now. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to hold out long.

Frey mentally kicked himself. He let his anger get the best of him and was going to charge head on. The chances that he even reached Blaine were impossibly low. Then if he did reach him, and by some miracle defeat him. He would have nowhere to go. Luckily Miakis saved his life by staying calm and thinking things through. Frey watched as the spells impacted with the shield and exploded. He glanced at Miakis and notice she was growing tired.

_I have to do something. _He thought,_ She can't keep this up much longer. _Frey slowly spun around thinking. "Miakis just hold on a little longer." He had to think of a plan. _If I use my Twilight Rune there is a good chance I will get tired very fast. It drains me too much, and especially with all these people. I will never be able to fight Blaine after. _Frey directed his attention towards Blaine too see him standing there watching. He had two men standing on either side watching with stern expressions on their faces. _I could try and get a shot off at him while I take the others but I bet those two men are their incase I plan that. _

Frey heard coughing and it only took him a second to realize it was from Miakis. He looked in her direction and she actually had some blood trailing down her lips and chin. _Shit this is killing her, we have to act now. I'll just plan it as I go._

"Miakis," Frey noticed her eyes dart to him, the best she could do. "I want you to put a shield up on the left side. I will attack the right, then when I say _switch _we simply switch sides. Well not exactly switch, but basically watch my back." Miakis nodded her head. "On three." Frey began drawing power to his Twilight Rune. "One…two…THREE."

Miakis moved with lightning speed and began another spell before the previous dispersed completely. She stood tall and threw her hands high, raising another shield about their height from the ground. Frey immediately shot spells out, not aiming at anyone in particular. He aimed more for the balcony. _If they're dumb enough to stand on it and under it at the same time, then I might as well use it to my advantage. _The enemy soldiers continued to use their runes and now the archers also fired. The arrows simply burned in Frey's magic, and the other spells couldn't compare to the amount of power Frey was emitting.

Blaine was frozen, except his hands that wouldn't stop shaking. His plan was crumbling in front of his eyes. He watched as the balcony to his left collapsed. The men on top screamed as they fell down and crashed on the marble floor, that is if they were lucky enough to miss a direct hit. The men on the bottom couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way of the falling chunks of rock.

"Switch!"

Blaine watched in awe as the two teens worked so skillfully together. Miakis dropped her shield and while turning, fell to one her knees sliding to the other side of the prince. Blaine watched as Frey held out an extended arm and swung it over Miakis head.

He felt his heart stop as the hand pointed at him for the briefest of moments. Only enough time for one pure dense ball of magic to be launched at Blaine. The two men standing next to Blaine, instantly used shield runes they had equipped. They combined their magic to create one shield big enough for the three of them. Blaine felt safe, until the ball hit the shield and instantly shattered it. Blaine went flying back, along with the two men. He hit the doors and fell to the ground. Pain filled his body from head to foot.

Frey smiled slightly when he saw Blaine flying back, but he had no time to celebrate. He instantly moved onto the other side. He used the same strategy, but the soldiers weren't dumb. They saw what he did one the other side and began to move so they wouldn't meet with the same fate. Frey quickly took out the balcony and he was able to take a few. Some soldiers moved to the front of the grand hall and tried to attack from Frey's side. Miakis was at his hip in a flash holding a smaller shield deflecting any projectiles or spells coming their way.

Frey turned to the front gate and once again called upon the rune to aid him. Its power shot forth into the group of men, sending them flying in all directions. He aimed one at the upper balcony taking it out, along with all the men that foolishly stood on it.

After the soldiers at the front gate were taking care off Frey looked over his right shoulder, back towards Blaine. Some men ran in that direction to try and avoid the falling balcony. He saw a few archers line up and fire arrows towards him. He leaned back slightly dodging the first one, from the lean he spun dodging the next two. The others weren't going to hit him so he paid no attention to them, knowing that Miakis was well aware.

Miakis did see the arrows for she turned as soon as Frey was done with the front gate. She watched him dodge the three arrows and she fell to her knees dodging them all. She did a summersault forward to get in front of Frey. She once again bought up a shield to block the two teens from the oncoming rune bombardment.

The soldiers tried to keep order, forming lines, and falling into shooting partners. However none of it mattered, archers or rune wielders couldn't break through the shield. They were amazed by the sheer skill of their opponents who couldn't be half their age. They were taking on a room full of soldiers…and winning.

Blaine sat up extremely sore. He looked out to see Frey and his bodyguard still standing tall in the center. Blaine watched as the archers and mages desperately fired at the two. All shots of both magic and arrows exploded or burned at the Queen's Knight's shield. Blaine tried to stand; he raised one knee and rested his hand on it. His head was spinning and his shoulders and back hurt like hell. He glanced up at the two god-skilled warriors just in time to see the girl drop her shield. Soon the silver-haired prince shot one last giant blast at the last remaining group. Blaine was able to gather enough strength for one large leap to at least dodge the direct hit. The ricochet he would have to deal with.

The spell flew through the last soldiers and crashed into the doors leading to the Audience Chamber. The doors to exploded, causing shrapnel to fly everywhere. Blaine landed near a rock and slide behind it just in time. Miakis raised one more shield using the last bit of her strength. They were protected from the flying projectiles. Everyone else that didn't find cover was impaled by many small and large splinters from the doors.

When all the shrapnel landed and there was no danger left Miakis dropped her shield. She fell to one knee and heaved heavily out of breath. Frey stepped forward and placed a hand on her head. Miakis looked up to see him looking around the room.

"Miakis…thank you," Frey quietly said. He didn't need to say it loud or look at her. She could tell by his voice that he was sincere. There wasn't really any other way to show his appreciation then those words. "Please just rest here I'll finish this."

Miakis shook her head, "No Frey, give me a moment I'll be fine." Frey shook his head but she persisted. "Frey I know you have no energy left either. Stop trying to act tough, you probably can't even lift your left arm. We need to finish his together."

_Damn her,_ Frey smirked, _She's completely right. My left are hurts to move, and I am tired. But I can go on, and I have too. _"Miakis please you've done enough. Just rest here." Frey didn't want her involved at all, and now she was on the verge of passing out. There was no way he was going to let her continue fighting.

Miakis knew there was no point in arguing…so she just stood up. Frey worriedly put his hands on both her shoulders. Miakis looked him straight in the eye, "Frey I'm coming with you, no matter what you say."

Frey smiled at her determination. "Fine but I am the only one who is going to fight Blaine. You go find Lym, I bet she's in the Audience Chamber. Is that Clear."

"Fine."

Over near the main front doors a soldier limped over to his friend with a piece of balcony crushing his legs. His leg was severely broken but it didn't matter. He crawled over to his half crushed friend and laid down next to him.

"Hey," he greeted weakly.

"…this is it," the man under the balcony piece said.

"Yeah, who would've thought that we would survive the war and die in a stupid ambush?"

The man attempted laughing before coughing blood up instead. "I can't die without at least doing something useful in this war."

The man with only a hurt leg still had a cross bow and he saw another one lying on the ground. He passed it to his friend, "You know if we still take the prince out, then this life would be worth living."

"Aye mate," The half crushed man agreed. "One last shot for each of us…make it count."

And so the two men took aim. Aiming for the silver-haired prince, the very person that thwarted Gizel. The very same person that fought off an ambush. The same damn prince that does no wrong, that only lives to help. Such a good person, in anyone's eyes. Yet these two men, aimed deadly arrows at him. Planning on taking his life, using their last few minutes before passing on, to kill such a good person.

"I'll meet ya in the after life buddy," the man on the ground said lining his arrow to the prince's head. He couldn't keep it straight due to his strength slowly leaving him. His eyes were out of focus and he knew it would be as miracle to hit him. _Please just one last shot._

"Alright…I'll see you there." The man said slowly standing up to take better aim.

And they fired.

Frey still had his hands on Miakis shoulders when his eyes detected a slight bit of movement behind her. It took his mind a second to register the danger. He shouted to Miakis as he pushed her down. The last thing he was going to let her do was take the hit. And he didn't. He dipped slightly to avoid a deadly hit, but there was only so much time. One hit him in his right shoulder, and the other hit him in his upper left thigh.

As Miakis as fell she turned and pulled out both dangers. She tossed one up to Frey as she let the other one fly towards its targeted. She knew she couldn't get both before falling to the ground. She had to aim for the standing man, she couldn't see the other one. Before the man standing could even relax his hold on his cross bow he felt his body lurch. He looked down at his chest to see the handle of a dagger, the blade was in him. He saw a glimmer fly towards him but he didn't know what it was exactly. At least now he knew. He tasted blood in his mouth as he touched the dagger for a second. Then he fell face first to the ground.

Frey groaned as he pulled his now injured arm back to release the dagger at the man lying on the ground. He held the blade between his thumb and forefinger. He let it sore through the air, but having never actually thrown a dagger before, it hit the ground and slid past the dying man. Frey kept his right arm pointing at the man. _My Dawn Rune should be enough for someone like him._ But before he began any rune casting he saw the man's head collapse to the ground signaling he was dead.

Frey scanned the room quickly, but surly to make sure no more treats existed. Then he fell to Miakis' side. She was on the verge of passing out. He placed a hand on her cheek and she turned into it. Enjoying his touch.

"Frey I don't think I can get up," Miakis whispered.

Frey smiled slightly; _When she fell she took her daggers out instead of bracing herself. She fell full force onto a hard floor, and her head probably bounced on it. There is a good chance she has a concussion now too. I don't think she knows i was hit by the arrows or she would be more worried.  
_

"It's okay just stay here," Frey told her sweetly trying to hide his pain. "Everything will be okay soon. I'll take care of it."

Miakis' voice was slowly fading out as she began to pass out. "Hey I got better at throwing daggers though didn't I?"

Frey chuckled, "Yeah you actually hit him."

"…Frey?" Miakis' eyes were shut and her head began to turn sideways falling asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Go get your sister."

Frey nodded and Miakis went unconscious. He didn't want to leave her in the middle of the floor but he didn't really have a choice. He stood up groaning as he put pressure on his thigh.

Frey touched the arrow in his shoulder and groaned. He should leave it there but it was affecting his arm a lot more since it was getting in the way. He gripped it tightly shutting his eyes, he really didn't want to do this. Holding his breath he ripped it out and instantly fell to one knee and gritting his teeth in pain but refused to scream. He looked at the arrow in his thigh and figured he could leave that one there. It wasn't in a joint. He grabbed it with both hands. One to steady it and the other to snap it. Which he did, so it wouldn't be too much in the way.

_This is possibly the worst situation right now. I'm tired, left arm hurts to move, now my right arms hurts as well, although not as much. And worst of all, my advantage in this fight, my speed, is now gone. I can barely walk. Shit I'm in so much trouble. _

Yet even with all those thoughts weighing him down there were still thoughts encouraging him to continue on. Mainly the thoughts of what would happen if he lost. Him and Miakis would die for sure…or would he keep them captive. With torture and keep them lock up from the sun for years. That was a scary thought, but _thee_ _horrifying_ thought was Miakis being tortured, he couldn't stand to see her in any pain, emotionally or physically. He could never let that happen to her. He could never let his precious sister go through the hell. BLaine wouldn't necessarily torture her physically but mentally he would attack her by using Frey as a means to get her to follow all his whims.

Frey was scared as he slowly made his way to the front. His sword tip scrapping against the ground as he walked. He was too tried to lift it all the way, he need to save his strength for the final fight. His entire left arm burned with pain from the use of the Twilight Rune. His right shoulder was on fire as well as his thigh. Every step made him want to collapse to the ground. Every step he just wanted to give up. He didn't know if he could handle this. This was too much.

He fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain. His arms lay at his side, and his head tipped to the side so his cheek pressed against the cold marble. At least he had enough energy to twist his leg a bit so he didn't fall on the arrow. That would make matters a whole lot worse. His eyes shut from sheer exhaustion, he knew the use of the rune that much,m would do this to him. He had to take the risk and it seems it wasn't well played out. He just wanted to fall asleep, such a simple thing would relieve him of so much pain.

Yet thoughts of Miakis were in his mind. She trusted him enough to leave it up to him. She believed in him, and he could not, _would not_, let her down. Then Lyon came to his mind. Her soft encouraging smile that she always gave the prince to help him when he had doubts. She was always there to help him, no matter what. But not this time, she was not at his side, she could not come to his aid. His only other ally was unconscious from already saving his life.

He couldn't stop, not with all the people putting their trust in him. He could finally get Falena back under control. It had been a whole year since the ordeal with the Godwins had started. A year of uncertainty of who to follow, of what side to take. He couldn't let it continue, not after he fought for a year. Not after losing his most loved ones. He would be damned if he was to give up now, and let some general take everything from him.

Frey slowly pushed himself off the ground, groaning loudly in pain. He brought his legs up and his left leg was filled with fire, but he ignored it. He stood back up and slowly made his way to the front, to end it.

Slazenger stepped over the rubble, and through the shattered Audience Chamber doors. He was amazed at the sight and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. The entire Grand Hall was ruined, completely destroyed. He was watching the princesses and he heard the sound of a fight. The blasts were so big and loud he knew that the prince wouldn't have been able to survive it. Doors destroyed, the balcony surrounding the entire place crumbled on the ground. The side water falls ran onto the open floor turning the crimson color of the stained floor.

"Slazenger," Blaine called out relieved to see him.

Then he saw Blaine, lying on the ground groaning in pain. He quickly dashed over to him and knelt by his side. "Commander? Thank the heavens you made it, it seems the mages got a little carried away."

"Listen, the prince isn't dead," Blaine slowly attempted to sit up, and with some help from Slazenger he managed enough.

"But Commander, the place is ruined there is no way he could've survived."

Blaine chuckled knowingly, "That wasn't us, that was him. He had such immense power it was unbelievable." He tried to stand and Slazenger helped him once again.

"Let me go kill him," Slazenger pleaded. He wanted to make his Commander happy, no matter what.

"No don't let him see you, hide in the ruble and I will bait him. When the time is right charge him and take him."

"Yes of course," Slazenger didn't even think about hiding. He would've just charged in head on, that's why he left all the thinking up to Blaine.

"Good," Blaine began walking out towards the opening in the center. Slazenger hid behind some rocks, but made sure he could see the Commander.

Frey looked up to see Blaine slowly making his way over to the center in front of the doors. He could tell by the way he slightly hunched over, that his back was bad, and more then likely some other muscles were bruised. _There could be hope yet if he is as injured as I am._ Frey thought gaining some new hope. Hope that he badly needed.

"Blaine!" Frey called out sounding strong.

"…You know Prince I hate you," Blaine replied quieter. There was no need to shout the only other sound was water, from the ornate falls in the room.

"Yes many people do, although I don't believe I have done anything to deserve it," Frey spat as he continued to step closer and closer. Essentially time was on his side. If the soldiers came back or anyone else to witness this, then he would win. It was Blaine who needed to hurry things…yet he just waited for the prince.

"It's because you are so good at everything," Blaine explained, "I'll be the first to openly give you credit for everything that has happened in this past year."

"How kind of you," Frey's sarcasm was not missed.

"You are skilled in battle, and in tactics. Your kindness is unmatched, your wisdom is that of an old scholar. Just…everything. Even your looks are good."

"And now you call me pretty," Frey was in no mood for this. He wasn't sure what Blaine was up too but he knew he wouldn't be complimenting him like this normally. Maybe he was trying to suck up and surrender. _If only_¸ Frey thought.

"I'm just saying," Blaine persisted drawing him ever closer. "Why are we fighting? We are both Falenan, we both don't like Gizel. I don't want to hurt the citizens or change much. I just wanted a little more power. Is that so bad, isn't that what everyone is trying to do. Make more money, get higher in life."

"They don't cheat to get higher!" Frey yelled, "They don't lie and betray!" Frey was only a few yards from Blaine now.

"I worked my ass off for years in the army!" Blaine countered back screaming, "Serving under Ferid himself to repel the Armes invasion! I went from a soldier on the front lines to a general, all on my own. I didn't get help from connections or anybody." Blaine sent a challenging glare at Frey, "So don't tell me I didn't work my way to the top! The fact is I tried and was unsuccessful, because they didn't believe a large army on stand by was needed! That was smart alright, look what happened. I suggested having a strong army at all times because I didn't trust either the Barrows or Godwins. Yet no one listened to me, why would they I was just a general. I could've prevented this whole civil war from happening!"

Frey thought for a moment, not sure if what he just heard was true or not. It seemed possible but still unlikely. Then again Blaine might just have had a hard life and thought this was a chance to make it better. He hadn't unnecessarily killed anyone…except the town.

"What about the town!" Frey argued back, "You released criminals to ransack it! Innocent people are dying! How is that just in anyway? If you have Falena's best interests in mind then why the hell are you attacking the city!"

I needed a plan to try and get people out of the Palace," Blaine explained actually sounding sincere. "I didn't want to do it, I even told all the men to be ready for something. They all got up early today because I told them too. Then when it happened they rushed out to try and stop it immediately. I was going to personally stop it as soon as I had you surrender. You weren't supposed to fight all the men in here, you weren't suppose to kill them all." Blaine shook his head playing the role perfectly. "What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you, killing, no slaughtering them!"

"Did I have a choice!" Frey countered back, "I wasn't about to let this palace get taken over again. I have fought to long and hard to let it happen."

Frey was only a few feet away from him now, walking up the last few stairs. He was in excruciating pain, but he wasn't showing it. Blood ran from his shoulder soaking his once pure white sleeve, down to his hand. His thigh still sent fire through his leg every time he took a step. The black becoming slightly tainted red and the piece of arrow was still sticking out of it.

"Well I'm done," Blaine told the prince. He dropped his sword on the ground and held his arms wide. "I can't stand this fighting anymore. I have been a general nine years. I have seen enough blood for a life time, and now I can't stand it. If you wish to kill me then do so."

Frey was lost, he had no idea what was going on. His enemy just gave him a chance to kill him, practically execute him. He didn't want to, after that little argument with him. It still could be a lie, that he would never be sure of. He could let him go, but this man caused him a lot of pain, but still Frey was never the kind to kill if it wasn't necessary. Or he could kill him, who would know he did it like this. No one else was in the room.

He never got to make that choice however, for he detected a sudden flash out of his eye and his reflexives acting on their own saved him. He leaned back as a sword came from behind him in an angled arc that would have taken his head off. However it did make contact with his sword knocking it out of his injured arm.

He stumbled backwards as another man stepped in front of him with his blade pointed at him. There was a foot of space between the sword and his body but that wasn't even close to a comfortable space. He heard chuckling and it took him a second to realize it was coming from Blaine.

"Well done Slazenger," Blaine bent back down and picked up his blade. "Well prince it seems that we have reached our final conclusion." Frey didn't respond, he was thinking. This man looked nervous in front of him. That man always looked nervous but now the sword was even shaking a bit. His mind slowly began formulating the plan to get him out of this mess.

"Shall I kill him," the loyal man asked.

"Yes by all means, I think we've talked enough." Blaine let a wide smile slip through. "Really prince I hope my story didn't distract you too much. Oh well I'll have fun drugging your sister."

Slazenger gripped his handle tighter, not intentionally meaning to send a single that he was about to strike. Frey in a flashed pulled on the rope belt and whipped it off just as Slazenger jabbed forward. Frey then collapsed to his knees, a fast enough fall for him to come out of the robe since the belt was the only thing originally holding it to him. It hung in the air and Slazenger stabbed right through it knowing no one was in it, but was to far in the lunge to stop himself. He looked down only to see a blade run through his gut.

Frey was on his knees with Lyon's assassin blade fully extended into the man's stomach. As he fell he swung the hidden blade out and once his knees touched the ground he had enough stability to run his sword through Slazenger's stomach. His leg hurt so much that he wanted to scream. Falling full force on it was a bad idea, but it did save his life.

"B-Bla-ine…" The last words out of the loyal servant to the hellish man. His last words were still about his Commander. The man who he never stopped thinking about. He wanted to rule a country at his side, but now he would never be able too. He fell to the ground and Frey withdrew his own sword from the body.

Frey slowly stood glaring death at Blaine, who he looked as if he was seeing the impossible done. Because that is exactly what it felt like. In his mind this kid should be dead at least three times by now. Yet nothing could stop him, his only thoughts now were, _is he a god_. That was the only answer left. This boy was truly amazing, and now since it was just up to him he was scared. A one on one fight was going to determine everything.

"Now Blaine," Frey's words were tainted with death, "are you ready?"

Blaine couldn't form words, he just knew that he couldn't give up. He had to keep going and he would keep going…until the end. Blaine squeezed his sword a couple times before screaming a battle cry and leaping at Frey. Frey sidestepped as he parried with the assassin blade.

Frey felt like he was fighting with a two handed heavy broadsword. Every swing would be over done from his arm not being able to stop the momentum of the swing. The blade would almost turn his entire body on the follow through. A blade made for quick slices now felt like a battle axe. He would parry and almost fall over from not being able to hold his ground with an injured leg.

Now he knew that Blaine was still better off injury wise then Frey. He had sore muscles that was it. No wounds or loss of blood. Frey knew there was a way to beat him, an opportunity would occur and he would take it. It was his only chance.

Blaine's confidence began to rise as he fought with the prince. His opponent was injured, weak, and exhausted. He was also in pain but he could deal with it. He sent assault after assault on him, knowing the prince couldn't take it too long. Yet he also knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His thoughts once again turned to dirty tactics, taunting his opponent to hope he makes a mistake.

"You know it is going to be a shame killing you," Blaine jeered, "I want to see your face as I kill your bitch over there."

Frey knew his tactics instantly, it wasn't a complicated plan, but he knew it was working. On any other day he could take them, but he was on edge today and just wanted to end the fight so he could collapse himself. He felt himself get angrier with each taunt and he swung harder. One time even stumbling after the swing just trying to stay on his feet.

Blaine laughed, "You know prince I thought from our previous skirmish you would be decent, but this is pathetic. You want me to get you a wooden sword so the weight won't pull you down."

Frey let out a roar as he suddenly sprinted and slashed with speed exceeding all his previous attacks. Blaine barely had enough time to slip out of its way. He masked his worry, _that attack was normal, if not faster then his usual._ Frey fell to the ground after that short burst of energy. His body couldn't take it, but that didn't stop Frey. He pushed himself off the ground and glared with full hatred at the Commander.

"Hey tell me are you trying to slice me or trying to tackle me," Blaine had to keep him out of it. That attack was a furious one, that was true, but it also left many openings. He wasn't ready for it last time, now he would be. He just had to push him enough to attack like that again.

Frey didn't respond to the constant taunts that were hurled at him. He was strictly concentrating on taking his opponent down. Nothing else was on his mind anymore, except this fight and winning it. He didn't even feel pain anymore as he pushed his body to the last of its ability.

Blaine ducked under horizontal sweep and Frey roared like a beast as he kept planting his feet, one step at a time, slowly moving forward while swinging uncontrollably. Blaine couldn't even get an attack in, he just kept back tracking knowing that if he stopped the blade would run straight through him.

Blaine smiled when he saw Frey stumble forward and fall face first onto the ground. He didn't even catch himself, just went straight into the floor. Within a few seconds he was back on his feet with blood now trailing down his face. Blaine was awestruck at the pain this boy was enduring. He lost all sense, he went back to his animal roots, he just wanted blood. Blaine's blood…and the commander couldn't help but feel chills in his spine at that thought.

Then two Blaine's relief he watched as Frey fell to one knee. The boy was like a drone as he slowly rose back up. He stumbled slightly and Blaine knew he was done. His body rose slowly up and down in heavy breaths. His body couldn't take it anymore, he knew the boy wasn't going to give up. If only his body could've withstood his determination.

Blaine stepped forward; he was ready to end this. He was still on his guard, he wasn't going to risk what happened to Slazenger. He pulled his sword back, his plan was for a stab in the chest to make sure that he couldn't dodge and counter. That would be enough to kill him but then he was going to take the head. It was the closure he needed for this.

Blaine stepped with his lunge for extra strength. He looked into the boy's deep blue eyes as he lunged and for some unknown reason Blaine felt…fear.

His feelings were well placed. Frey teetering on life and death moved like lightning, turning his body so the blade missed. Frey after the first astonishing move, proceeded to do another by grabbing the blade with his left hand. The blade went right through the skin and didn't stop until it touched bone. Frey gripped it tightly, not letting go. Luckily Blaine couldn't pull to hard for that was the one action that his back had restricted him from doing.

Frey said nothing as he raised his own blade high in the air, with the blade pointing down at the commander. Blaine desperately punched him in the face. Frey took it without a word and didn't let his blade drop.

Blaine was about to let go of his sword, which one should never do, but in such an unheard of situation there was no other option. However he never got the chance since Frey jabbed in a downward angle so the blade pierced right below his neck, just where his chest started. He rammed it down all the way until the hilt prevented it from going any further.

Blaine wanted to scream but not air came to him. He could only stare deeply into his killers eyes.

Frey pulled him closer to him, still holding onto the sword blade and the handle of his own. His face was right next to Blaine's. Blood trailing down between his eyes. A god or a demon, Blaine wasn't sure anymore. "Enjoy your eternal damnation." Frey immediately turned his blade a quarter ending the man's life.

Frey let go of both weapons and the Blaine's body collapsed to the ground. Frey took a couple steps back before falling down himself. He was in a daze, his head was spinning and most of all he was tired. So tired that he didn't feel any pain anymore. He looked up at the ceiling as darkness slowly took him, and he welcomed it. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

It was just too hard.

Lym slowly poked her head out of the office behind the Audience Chamber. _If that guard is dumb enough to leave me here then I'm going to escape. _Lym slowly began creeping towards the end of the tunnel type passage. When she reached the door she slowly opened it and peaked out to make sure no one was watching. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she saw what lay beyond the door.

She heard the battle and thought it was bad, but she had no idea that it was this devastating. Worry instantly began to fill her. She ran as fast as her legs would let her, tripping once, she quickly pushed herself up and continued running. She reached the doors, or what was left of them. She scanned the room…

She let out a horrifying scream at the side of her brother covered in blood. She ran over to him falling again, she didn't bother getting up. She just crawled over to him and let the tears steam down her face. "Brother…brother! BROTHER! Please get up…you can't do this….you can't! You have to get up! You're all I got!"

Her tears tasted salty and they blurred her vision, but nothing mattered. She put her head onto her brother's chest sobbing loudly for her last family member. And that's when she heard it. A small sound, but constant. It was his heart beat, he was alive…for now.

"Help somebody help!" Lym shouted at the top of her lungs, choking on her tears but refusing to give in. She shouted and shouted but no one answered her. Her voice echoed around the room as if teasing her. Jeering back at her that she was alone and her brother was dying.

Lym's mind started racing, she had to do something. Her brother was going to die from blood loss soon. _The Infirmary! _Her mind shouted. She quickly stood up and ran with all her might. Ran faster then she ever had before down empty hallways. Bumping into walls and stumbling. She could barely see since her eyes were filled with water. Her lungs were on fire, she never ran anywhere and now she was pushing herself hard. She made it to the infirmary faster then she ever had before and slammed the door open.

"DOCTER! DOCTER!"

She looked around the room but no one answered. Then she saw the doctor lying on the ground. _Oh no she's dead, who's going to help Frey_. Lym's thoughts were instantly the worse. _No wait check, it wouldn't make sense for her to be dead._ Lym moved to the doctor's side and pushed her slightly. Her prayers were answered when the doctor stirred slightly.

Lym wasted no time, instantly shoving the doctor with all her might and screaming. The doctor instantly woke and rubbed her head from the pain of being knocked out, "Princess?" she asked when she saw Lym on her knees next to her.

"Come on!" Lym shouted grabbing the Doctor by her hand and tried to lift her up. However she was not strong enough and the doctor was still wasn't completely awake.

"Princess what's going on?" The doctor mumbled while rubbing her eye.

"No time my brother's dying!" Lym shouted using all her strength to pull on the woman up.

Suddenly thoughts began to formulate, _the prince is dying…prince dying!_ The Doctor sprang to her feet and grabbed some bandages and a scalpel. She would have to make due with these. Listening to Lym's desperation she figured there wasn't much time.

The doctor, just waking up, was still kind of out of it for a moment. She was use to being woken up randomly throughout the night. So slowly her train of thought began to return to her, "Where is he I can run their faster?"

"Main hall!" Lym screamed, "Please help him, you have too."

The doctor ran with all her might, she knew by the urgency of the princess he must really be in trouble. She also figured based off of last night that something happened and there were injuries.

She entered the main hall and gasped at the damage. Rocks, ruble, bodies, just a mess. She scanned the area and saw the prince, covered in blood and made her way to him. She slid to a stop next to him and felt his pulse. It was weak, but there. But as she examined him she realized that he shouldn't be alive. Based off his condition, he should be dead.

Then she noticed the small blue light that was radiating form his right hand. "The Dawn Rune…is it keeping him alive?" The doctor not entirely caring if that was the case. As long as he was alive that's all that mattered.

She doctor heard Lym behind her and then saw her as she fell next to her. "Doctor-"

"I don't know yet," The doctor answered knowing the question, "he's close to death." Lym gasped but the doctor continued, "Look it's possible to save him but I need your help."

Lym looked at the doctor in fright for a moment. She never did anything like this before, but then again this was her brother and she would do anything for him. "Okay."

The Doctor unwrapped some bandages before giving them to Lym. She used the scalpel to cut the clothes away where the arrow was pierced in his leg. When it was unattached only being held their by the arrow she gripped the arrow tightly. "Now when I pull this out immediately put pressure on the wound."

Lym nodded determined to help. The Doctor yanked it from his leg and in a flash Lym was on the wound pushing down. She felt the bandages get soaked with blood but she wasn't going to stop because she was grossed out. She was going to do whatever it took to help her brother.

While the princess kept pressure on the leg the Doctor used her water rune to heal his head. There wouldn't be a point in healing him if his mind was gone. The doctor couldn't imagine what he went through to get this head injury. It looked as if he just rammed head first into a wall. She had to do the head first, then the shoulder and hopefully the blood might have started clogging in his leg enough for her to heal it last.

A doctor and a princess, working together to save a prince from death. Such an unheard of situation, but with all the other unlikely events that happened today, this one didn't even seem strange anymore.

* * *

Right so I bet a lot of you are like "what the hell was that?" I'm sorry if you hated that chapter, but it's the best I can do. Now I don't want to hear that was unlike the prince at the end. Well he just had it, and it was his adrenalin going so wasn't thinking like his usual bright self. Sorry if you don't agree but complaining about it isn't going to change anything. Also don't tell me that much blood loss is unrealistic because I will just laugh at you for saying something like that about suikoden. Even if that may be, I felt like doing it. I do apologize if that slight medical thing at the end was just completely wrong and what you wouldn't do that for an injury like that. Sorry I've never been shot with an arrow so I couldn't tell ya. I suppose I could look it up but I have better things to do.

Now I am sorry about the lateness. But you need to know even if I don't update for a few months I will never completely stop forever. I also would like to thank all my reviewers who have stayed supportive to this story. I don't think this story will be much longer, I think I am aiming for twenty chapters. However I will not rush the ending or make it abrupt. If it goes under or over then it will. So that number is not definite. But I promise I will finish his story no matter how long it takes. Although since its summer I do hope my updates are faster. I am mainly only updating this story and my FF8 one.


	16. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Suikoden**

**Author's Notes: Hey here's another one. Hey I gotta ask you guys something, well actually wait till you're done with the chapter. I have a feeling more people read the ending author's note then the first one. Yeah the begining is written weird but i wrote it and well i just kept it. So just ignore it if you don't like it, just to lazy to change it.  
**

* * *

Kyle was sitting in a chair reading a book. One of the fluffy filled romance novels that are made for women but perverted men read on occasion. He sat in this chair, reading this book, in this room where the light shown through. As he reads this book, in this chair, in this room, which the light shines through, there was this girl. She was lying in a bed in the corner of the room, which the window was directly above and as he read this book, in this chair, in this room, which the light shown through, the girl began to stir.

Kyle didn't catch it at first, he was too busy reading his book. It just got to the part where the main character just caught his girlfriend sleeping with her ex. To say Kyle was intrigued wasn't enough. His nose was almost touching the paper as he read line after line. He only stopped reading when he heard a small groan. He was going to ignore it when he remembered just exactly where he was.

His head shot up looking at the bed to see Miakis stretching and yawning. He was wide-eyed as she slowly began sitting up, not because she was merely waking up after being out for three days. It was the fact that she had no clothes on as she slowly began to sit up. Kyle knew he had to make his presence known, so he coughed slightly into his fist.

Miakis turned her head to the sound and smiled brightly seeing the blonde knight. "Kyle! I haven't seen you in like forever."

Kyle got over the shock fairly quickly, not like it was new to him. "Um Miakis…" Kyle almost stuttered pointing to his chest.

Miakis titled her head in confusion for a second. She then looked down and her face immediately flushed red. She dove back under the covers, "Kyle! You pervert! Get out of my room!"

Kyle jumped out of his chair, "No Miakis listen it isn't like that," Kyle tried his best to persuade her but he knew Miakis had no reason to really believe him.

"Then why are you in my room!" Miakis shouted back from under the covers.

"Someone had to watch you," Kyle answered seriously.

_Watch me?_ Miakis thought. She poked her head out from under her covers. "Why do you have to watch me?" Miakis asked suspiciously.

Kyle said back down in his chair and let out a sigh, "You have been asleep for about a three days, today is the forth. You drained all your energy plus some. There was a chance that you might have actually been in a coma."

Miakis sat up, bringing some sheet with her to ensure she wasn't exposing anything. Her head was down and her eyes were darting back and forth digesting the information. She felt fine, if not better then fine. Where was a slight pain in her head, but that wasn't anything to worry about.

"Miakis," Kyle spoke softly. Miakis turned her head to listen to him again. "They said you could have a concussion and slight memory lapse is possible. So I'm supposed to find out what happened."

Miakis looked down again thinking. Something wasn't right, she just couldn't place it. She had a bad feeling in her gut. Like there was something important she had to due. Yet she couldn't remember what it was.

"Miakis what is the last thing you remember?" Kyle asked leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"Well…" Miakis tapped her chin in thought for a moment. She was putting order to all the thoughts rushing in her head. Suddenly she frowned, "Frey was being dumb."

"Dumb?" Kyle knew the prince and he was anything but that. Then another thought occurred to him. "Frey? Since when did you call him that?"

Miakis blushed slightly, "Well he was being annoying telling me over and over again to call him by his name so I just did."

Kyle smiled knowingly, "Right I gotcha."

"Shut up pervert," Miakis accused but smiled so Kyle knew she was just joking.

"Okay but really what else," Kyle needed to know what happened. When he came home he was expecting everything to be better, but it was far from that.

"I don't know," Miakis answered shaking her head. "Frey was flirting with some girls is about it, I cried and fell asleep." Kyle was about to respond but stopped when Miakis jumped in the bed and faced him with fear and urgency plastered on her face. "Kyle there is this guy, Blaine, and he got into a fight with him. The Princess collapsed and-"

"Don't worry," Kyle responded cutting her off. "He's dead. But Miakis that's the problem why is he dead. Why is the Grand Hall trashed, why are more then a hundred people dead, and why was there a jail break." Kyle stood up from his chair, "I got the prince's letter and all it said was I need to rush home. He said he couldn't say why." Kyle marched up to the bedside. "So I need to know Miakis what the hell happened!"

Miakis didn't respond. She was thinking once again. There was something bothering her, besides that she couldn't remember why the Grand Hall was destroyed. But something else. She was lying in bed, nude, but still from what she heard happened and her life as a bodyguard it wasn't impossible she got hurt and lost some short-term memory. _Wait bodyguard! Where's Frey!_

Miakis yanked the sheets as she stepped out of the bed. She skillfully wrapped them around herself as she headed towards the door. Kyle wasn't startled to long by her sudden movement. As she pulled open the door Kyle reached over her and shut it.

Miakis tried to open it but the blonde knight was stronger then her. "Kyle where is Frey, I'm his body guard. He isn't supposed to leave my side."

"Miakis you can't walk the palace in bed sheet," Kyle argued back keeping his hand firmly placed on the door.

"Kyle I know you would never stop me from embarrassing myself so let me go." Miakis held the sheets under her arms as she pulled on the doorknob with both hands.

"Can you just wait a second," Kyle pleaded.

"No I need to find Frey and make sure that he is okay after whatever happened." Miakis was using all her strength to pull the door and to her dismay so was Kyle, but he still over powered her.

Kyle was getting tired of Miakis relentless pulling. He quickly picked her up around the waist and carried her over back to the bed. He dumped her on it and before she could even get off it again he pushed her down. "Miakis listen I need you to seriously think and see if you can remember what happened."

Miakis didn't know if it was the look in his eye or the nagging feeling in her stomach. Whatever it was, she knew something was wrong.

Kyle sighed and sat back down, running one hand through his hair. "Miakis we have thought about this, and based off what the princess says. We think Blaine tried to kill you off."

"What?" Miakis whispered. "Why do you think that?"

Kyle looked extremely worried. He wasn't his usual happy self. "Miakis look…" There was a pause that Miakis did not like at all. It signaled for something very bad. "When we looked in your room there were two dead men on your floor." Kyle looked at Miakis seriously, "Miakis the palace and the city is confused. The princess has her theories and apparently a note left by the prince."

"What note?" Miakis raised an eyebrow. Miakis had her memory up until the princess passed out. She never remembered Frey giving her a note.

"The Princess was undressing one day and said she found a note in her clothes. It was from Frey and we figured he slipped it on her at some time. It said to immediately get rid of Blaine. Don't give a reason why besides that you are the princess and can do whatever you wish." Kyle watched Miakis. Waiting for an answer, he needed to get to the bottom of what happened.

"Frey gave her a note?" Miakis asked really to herself. She still had the habit of speaking to herself while thinking at times. "Frey…people in my room dead." Miakis thought hard. "I faintly remember waking up to people over my bed." Kyle leaned forward listening closely. Miakis pushed her palms into her yes desperately thinking. "I killed them and then Frey came…We walked down the hall to the Grand Hall. I-something…I'm not sure…but something happened."

"Miakis try and think," Kyle encouraged her. He needed to know, not just because it was orders but because Miakis and the prince were his best friends and he was worried about them.

"A fight," Miakis saw magic spells in her head. She was dancing around Frey as he fought back. Magic on magic, rune against rune. She was inside a shell, with Frey. All kinds of spells hitting the shield she created. "A terrible fight," Miakis spoke out loud again. She pushed her eyes harder hoping it would help. Sadly it didn't and she could only remember rune spells going everywhere.

"Sorry Kyle but I just know there was a fight." Kyle leaned back in his chair, obviously disappointed but he knew it wasn't her fault so he wasn't going to blame her. "Why don't you ask Frey-" The prince's name hung on the end of her tongue as she realized something. She thought it was strange that Kyle was asking her things. Why not just ask Frey, he even wrote the note.

Miakis eyed Kyle suspiciously, "Kyle where is Frey?"

Kyle met her gaze. He knew he would have to say it eventually and he wasn't going to lie to her. He knew she could take it, she was a Queen's Knight after all. "Miakis look-"

"Just tell me," Miakis tone almost made it sound like a threat. Kyle knew it wasn't, he knew how she got over protective of him over the war.

"…He's in the infirmary," Kyle quietly spoke not even daring to look Miakis in the eyes.

"How bad?" Miakis sounded as if her voice would break any moment.

"Miakis-"

"How bad!" Miakis repeated shouting this time.

Kyle sighed leaning back in his chair defeated. He knew he wouldn't have been able to keep it from her for too long. "…It's bad."

"I have to go to him," Miakis whispered more to herself then anyone.

"No you should rest," Kyle advised but when he saw the look in her eye he knew it would be pointless.

Miakis jumped out of the bed again and ran to her drawers. She pulled out just a normal white tee-shirt and some simple short blue shorts. She didn't care what she was going to wear as long as it was enough for Kyle to let her out. She dropped the sheet covering her, not caring if Kyle was watching. She had to go to Frey, she needed to be by his side. She threw on the shirt and shorts not caring about underwear. She ran out the door and Kyle was instantly at her heels. It was his job to watch her, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from coming to the infirmary. But he didn't know if her body could handle it. If she was going to collapse he would make sure she was alright.

Miakis felt her legs burn and her head was spinning. She was in worse condition then she thought, and she knew she should be in bed. Yet she ran with all her speed, trying to reach the prince at all costs. The palace was filled with many people and they looked on in shock to see one Queen's Knight out of uniform being chased by another. Miakis didn't care if it was unprofessional, she didn't care if it was just down right crazy and weird. None of it mattered. Only one thought was on her mind, and that was to reach Frey.

Miakis turned a corner to sharply and crashed into the wall. She leaned her head against it and panted for a moment. Groining she pushed herself up, and was running down the halls once more. She entered the hallway with the infirmary and soon arrived at the door. Wasting no time she ran through and quickly scanned the room. She couldn't stop the gasp that came from her mouth. Kyle finally cut up and stopped right behind her.

"Now do you know why I want to know what the hell happened?"

The infirmary was filled with men lying in bed, some with women at the sides. In some beds the roles were reversed, women laid in them and men were at the side. Other men, dressed in uniforms were put on what looked to be collapsible cots. Some sat in chairs and others on the floor.

"The town was ransacked and it was as bloody as a battle. There was no discrimination, everyone was a target. There were so many injuries we had to treat it like a war situation and allow civilians to be treated in the palace." Kyle placed a hand on Miakis which caused her to look over her shoulder at him. He noticed her eyes weren't really on him though, she still looked like she was spacing. "Miakis we know that Blaine planned something, most likely to gain power. But how and who was involved. We don't know who to trust, are all his generals dangerous."

Miakis eyes sharply turned to meet his, and her gaze was piercing. "Get rid of them all."

Kyle could tell by her voice that they were to be taken extremely dangerous. He raised his hand and bent two fingers, calling two guards posted at the door over. He kept his eyes on Miakis as she started walking away.

"How may I assist you?" the guard's question was repeated so much it just rolled off his tongue. He didn't even have to think about it, as soon as someone called him over it was an instant response.

"We currently have all of Blaine's generals under house arrested. I want you to get a large squad of men, and put them under full arrest. They belong in the jail, and try not to make a big commotion."

"Yes sir?" Another reply that was imbedded into his mind so much that he would never forget it.

"Kyle where is Frey?"

Kyle felt for Miakis. She was wondering around aimlessly and was obviously deeply affected. She looked like a lost puppy trying to find its master. Kyle smirked at that thought, _more like a lover. _She brought a finger to her mouth as she scanned the beds over and over, just incase if she missed him. All the soldiers were watching her now. When they returned to the palace they found the Grand Hall a wreck. No one knew what happened, it was just one big mystery. They all knew her and the prince were involved. They were the only ones who had any idea what actually happened. So seeing one finally awake they figured they might start to learn what was going on.

Before Kyle could answer Miakis someone beat him too it. "He's in here." The doctor told the almost in tears girl. She was standing at the door to another room and she looked extremely exhausted. Miakis mumbled a thank you before pushing her way past into the room. Kyle quickly followed her and stopped near the doctor at the door.

"Miakis you're up!" Lym shouted hoping off her chair and running to embrace her long time bodyguard and lifetime friend.

Miakis didn't even acknowledge the hug as she looked at the bed. More importantly to the person on the bed wrapped with more bandages then she could count. She brought a hand to cover the horrid gasp that escaped from her mouth. Lym stepped back and glanced at Kyle. Kyle didn't even know what to say or do in a reply, he just stood there with the doctor. Lym turned back to Miakis and watched as the Queen's Knight slowly stepped closer to the bed.

Kyle leaned closer to the doctor and whispered so no one else would hear. "Is he improving at all?"

"To early to tell," the doctor whispered back just as discreetly as Kyle.

_I let him down_, it was the only thing that was running through her mind. That her task, her duty, her _life_ job, was to protect him…and she failed. She failed miserably, and she couldn't take it. She cared for him more then anyone ever and he was now lying in a bed wrapped in bandages completely unconscious. She gripped the end of the bed tightly, so hard she lost he feeling in her hands. She gritted her teeth feeling the tears coming. Her headache grew worse by the moment but she pushed that aside, it didn't matter. Not when Frey was unconscious in a bed.

"His injuries?" Miakis didn't even know how she spoke. She thought words were impossible, but she _needed_ to know. She needed to know what damager _she_ caused him. She heard the doctor flips through her papers on a clipboard. It was taking too long, Miakis was screaming inside for her to hurry up. She couldn't stand the wait, nothing was worse then seeing the person she cared most about in a hospital bed.

The doctor reached the proper page and scanned it over briefly. It was a long, one of the longest lists she's had due to the fact that people usually die with such injuries. "Arrow wound in the left shoulder, arrow wound in right thigh, slight head trauma, rune exhaustion, sorry make that _extreme_ rune exhaustion, all around fatigue and also heavy blood lose. Also his fingers on his left hand are cut to the bone. It's not serious, but since it is so rare I thought I should bring it to your attention."

Miakis somehow managed to keep the tears back, even if just a little while longer. She didn't know how, not after hearing all that. She knew she was about to break down, it was only a matter of moments.

"How did he survive?" Miakis wanted to vomit after asking such a question. The meaning behind it was enough to make her sick. That question meant she failed.

"Oh I found him and told the doctor," Lym spoke quietly. She was sad and scared for her brother but knowing him, she knew he would pull through. Yet seeing Miakis like this scared her and she wasn't sure if something was really worse then she thought. "We both worked together to keep him alive until we could get more help."

Miakis' head snapped to the princess so fast it made the little girl jump. She mumbled a bit as if trying to get the words out. Giving up on words, Miakis dropped to her knees and embraced the princess tightly. Tears finally fell from her eyes. "Oh princess."

Lym slowly wrapped her arms around Miakis. "Why are you crying, the doctor said he would pull through?"

"It's just that I failed and you saved him. Princess I owe you my life, I really do."

"Miakis how did you fail. I'm sure he never would have survived if it weren't for you. You saved his life more times then I can count. You've saved my life. You've fought in this war, you risked your life everyday just to save me and the queendom. Miakis you have nothing, absolutely nothing to apologize for. You've done your best everyday in the past year."

Miakis released the princess and looked into her eyes. "But look at your brother-"

"Miakis cut it out!" Kyle shouted. He couldn't just stand there and watch his best friend fall apart because of guilt. "No one blames you for this, not one person. You've done everything you could-"

"How do you know!" Miakis shouted back rising to her feet. "You weren't there, you don't know what happened!"

"I don't need to know what happened," Kyle spoke quieter and walked over to Miakis. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "You can't blame yourself for this. I know you Miakis, and I know you would give your life for the prince. I know that you gave it your all, and something must have happened beyond your control. You didn't fail," Kyle shook his head while stroking her hair, "You didn't fail."

"…What if he's mad at me?" Miakis asked into Kyle's chest. The last thing Miakis expected was for Kyle to laugh. Miakis stepped back and stared at the Queen's Knight.

"Miakis the hell is wrong with?" Kyle laughed, "Since when does the prince get mad. Only when some one is in immediate danger he might get angry. But he's never mad at one person, especially you Miakis."

"How long will he be out like this?" Miakis next question was at least on a different topic then her failing. Still the switch wasn't to anything better.

"Well…" Kyle didn't really have an answer so he turned to the doctor for some help.

"Alright, but first Miakis sit in this chair," the doctor order pointing to the chair next to the bed that Lym was previously sitting in. Miakis slightly obeyed the orders. The doctor waited until she was seated before continuing. "I'll be honest…he shouldn't be alive."

"What!" Miakis jumped out of her chair. "What do you mean?"

Kyle walked over and pushed down on her shoulders to have her sit down once again. "Listen," Kyle ordered sternly.

"I believe the Dawn Rune saved him," the doctor continued. "When the prince's army first recaptured the Sun Palace. He brought Lady Lyon to me to have her wound checked. I was amazed at its location. I would figure she would've died from such a wound. When I told them my thoughts the prince told me about how the Dawn Rune saved her." The doctor walked over to sand next to the bed. She pointed to his right hand, "The Dawn rune was glowing when I first arrived. I believed it was keeping all his organs in their regular patterns."

"So you're saying that the only reason he is alive right now, is because the Dawn Rune kept him alive?" Miakis found that a little hard to swallow. That made the situation a whole lot more serious in her mind. Now it meant that Frey actually died, he would've been dead. He wouldn't be here right now. It was the same as when in battle you slip and an arrow goes flying past your head. You luck out. Nothing else to it, the Dawn Rune wasn't exactly luck. But it meant she really did fail and someone, _something_, had to do her job.

"Yes the Dawn Rune was the immediate savior of the prince." The doctor faced Miakis again. "He will be fine, it will just take some time. He has a lot of serious injuries and after they all heal. He will have muscle trouble for not using them in such a long time. So he has a long rough road ahead of him." The doctor walked over to Miakis stared her in the eyes. "He needs someone to help him."

"Don't worry I'll be by his side every step of the way," Miakis spoke with new determination. She still felt as if she failed him. Now she would be there every step of his healing process. She knew it would be hard too. She knew Frey, and he would become very frustrated if he had to stay in bed all the time and _limit _himself. She couldn't wait until she told him that.

"Miakis you need rest," the doctor told her.

"I'm staying here and nothing you say will change that." Miakis' eyes sent a deadly challenge to the doctor, just daring her to try again.

The doctor sighed and ran a hand down her face, "Fine I'll bring in another cot and you can be by the prince and rest."

"Thank you," Miakis told the doctor as seriously as possible. The words were used too much nowadays and it was hard to get the real message across. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"Just get some rest," the doctor simply replied before walking out of the room to tend to her other patients.

"Miakis please rest up and we'll talk later," Kyle waved his good-bye before leaving the room also.

"um Miakis." The Queen's Knight turned her attention to the young princess. Lym walked up to Miakis and suddenly jumped on her wrapping her arms around Miakis. "I've missed you so much Miakis."

Miakis smiled slightly, it felt like a long time since she last smiled. She embraced the princess, her friend, tightly. "I've missed you too princess."

Lym jumped back and give Miakis a wide smile, "I would stay here with you but I don't want to be the one to tell Frey he can't get out of bed."

"Yeah that's gonna be fun," Miakis joked back.

The two smiled at each other for a moment. Just happy that they were in each others company again. It had been a year since the war and months since Miakis joined the Rune Fleet Army. She missed the princess dearly. She had been next to Miakis for most of her life and Lym's. Miakis was one of Lym's first real friends. She never treated Lym like a princess, and always joked with her. It infuriated Lym at first, but soon she learned to love it and couldn't imagine living without it.

"Bye Miakis," Lym said before walking away to go about daily schedule.

"Bye," Miakis said to the empty room she was left alone in. Except it wasn't empty, there was someone else in it. The prince, lying in the bed. Miakis stared at him, etching him completely into her mind. She hated to see him in this condition, covered in bandages. But one thing that made it easier on her. Was the simply fact that even asleep lying in a hospital bed, covered with badanges, and unconscious. Somehow Freyjadour Falenas, had a smile on his face, and that was enough for Miakis.

* * *

The moon was covered by clouds causing an unusually dark night. However the man who was standing in the alley could only welcome the darkness. He looked out watching the guards slowly patrol around. They looked bored, and once again, he could only be thankful for it. He waited till there were no guards as he slowly made his way to the drawbridge. He heard voices around a corner and ducked behind some barrels. He was still in the open but with the dark cloak he was wearing he was as good as invisible. The guards walked past not even noticing they were a foot away from a person. The man rose and once again was on his way to the castle, the fortress…his home.

He knew it was going to be hard to sneak past the two guards patrolling the drawbridge. He slowly climbed down the short wall and slipped into the moat surrounding the small fortress. He moved quietly as he could down the length of the moat. He reached his destination and undid his cloak letting it drift away form him. It would have had too much water to be any use. He slowly got out of the water making sure no noise was heard. He smiled to himself, he was good enough to be an assassin. Yet he was a little displeased at how easy it would be to break into the fortress. He climbed the wall, it was rotted on this side leaving many openings for feet and hands. He reached a window and slipped inside.

He looked around the room to see it was his old office. He heard the door handle turn and a servant walked into the room before the man could even react. The servant shut the door and turned around to see someone standing in the room. He was scared at first until he saw the face.

"Gizel sir!" the servant cried running forward.

"You fool," Gizel hissed, "Be quiet."

"I'm sorry sir," the servant apologized bowing.

"I need your help," Gizel went over to the door and locked it.

"Whatever you wish sir."

"There is a book, hand written and it looks simple. No gold, no edging, nothing. Just a plain paperback, almost notebook looking book. I need you to find it for me, it is of the utmost importance."

"Do you have any idea where it is," the servant asked.

"Try my father's study," Gizel replied, "I don't think he would leave it in the open so look hard. It could very well be in some secret compartment he has. I wouldn't put it past my father to have secret places."

"Very well sir," the servant replied faithfully. He turned around to go search for the book but questions began to plague his mind. "Lord Gizel sir, if I may ask. What are you doing here and why do you need this book?"

"I escaped form that cursed prison," Gizel responded sitting in his chair he missed so much. "You mustn't tell anyone I am here, no one. And the book," A smile crept across Gizel's face. "Let's just say it hold the key to the death of anyone I choose, and right now. I am thinking a certain prince."

* * *

**Okay now I need to ask you guys something. I could write a sequel to this. I have it somewhat planned out, and I don't know if you guys want one of not. Because it matters how I end this, so I need to know if you guys do or not. I can tell you the sequel will really go into Miakis and Frey's relationship and Nether Gate will be important. But it will probably be slow going. I know this one was too, but I really do try and update this.I am really busy and just have other fics, that frankly I get a lot more reviews for. And even though I write just because it's fun. Reviews really help me write. Now I'm asking you to review and tell me if you want a sequel or not. Hope you enjoyed it, till next time.  
**


	17. Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden. **

**Author's Note: Well guys I have to say this is it. The end. I know I suggested a sequel and one of the reasons this took so long to post is because I was thinking it over so much. In all honesty this story is getting hard to write. I don't know if it's just me getting bored, or if it is too random. I didn't really develop a plot until half way through, which some of you might've noticed. So I know that if I started a sequel it would take me forever to finish it. And I only have a few ideas, I don't have enough to start another story. Maybe some day, when I do come up with more ideas and am less loaded with work, I could write it. But for now just enjoy this last chapter. Sorry if it isn't as good as past ones, like i said writing for this fic is hard on me now.  


* * *

**Lym hummed a little song as she watched Frey sleep. It had been just over two weeks since the last battle with Blaine. Life slowly resumed what it was a year ago, before any of the many catastrophes happened. Lym constantly came down to the infirmary to watch Frey sleep. She called it a _sleep_ but in reality he was in a coma. He hadn't opened his eyes for two weeks. Even with the Dawn rune automatically healing him at times. Lym has seen it glow many times over the past two weeks, and every time she smiled. If the rune left him, that would be when Frey was gone, but as long as the rune stayed on his hand. Lym new he would wake up, it was just a matter of time.

She did hope it would be soon though, actually everyone did. Not just to have him back, but people still were trying to figure out what happened. The generals told some, that Blaine planned a coup, which was obvious. They told of their plans of the jail, which people already figured out. But no one knew the battle that raged. Everyone knew it took place between Frey and Blaine but no one knew how it went. They were dieing to know.

Lym continued just thinking about everything when an annoying bug flew in from the window. Its buzzing was loud enough in the quiet room to break the princess of her concentration. She hoped off her chair and waited for it to land. She would kill the bug that dared to disturb her silence. She watched it intently only to see it land on the prince's thigh. She figured she could just swat it away, but since it was on his good one. She could slap it and end it right there. Surely her brother wouldn't care, he was deep asleep. She stood over his right thigh and raised one hand to smack it. She brought it down quickly smashing the fly to death and also making a loud smacking sound on Frey's thigh.

Lym sat back down please with herself. She then noticed the bug on her hand and wiped it underneath the chair. Not the most princess like thing to do, but no one would know. As she was wiping the bug guts underneath her chair she saw a slight movement on the bed. Her eyes darted back to Frey and almost fainted when she saw him shift his leg slightly. Soon he began shifting more and more, looking like a person trying to go back to sleep.

Lym very slowly got off her chair and made her way up to her brother. "Brother?" Lym quietly spoke.

Frey flickered his eyes open and squinted. It was extremely bright. He titled his head a bit and kept blinking to get use to the light. He saw her dear little sister that he fought a war for and could only smile. "…Hey Lym."

* * *

"So where do you think he is?" Miakis asked Kyle again.

Kyle pointed to the map on the table. "We search every ship before it leaves port, and have constant surveillance at every point we can. He hasn't left the country, he is still here somewhere."

Miakis continued to stare at the map as if Gizel's location would just appear. A big target with words saying 'I'm right here' would be great. Yet she knew it wasn't going to happen and they would only find Gizel with hard work. Miakis was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of the doors slamming into the walls.

"Miakis! Miakis! Come quick!"

Miakis turned to see little Lym panting at the doorway. She smiled at the princess. "My princess what has gotten you so excited?"

Lym smiled brighter then Miakis could ever remember. "Brother's awake!"

It took an instant for the thought process to occur and Miakis bolted out of the room in a second. She was racing down the hallways faster then she ever had before. She heard distant calls from Lym behind her telling her to slow down. _Sorry princess but I can't wait any longer._ Miakis turned a corner sharply knocking over a maid. She shouted her apologizes but just continued on her mad dash to the infirmary. She reached it and made her way to the room that Frey was stationed in. She threw the doors open and stared at the prince.

He laid there and when she entered he smiled meekly at her. "…Miakis."

"Oh prince!" Miakis literally jumped on his bed and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Ow Ow Ow," Frey kept repeating in desperation to communicate to Miakis to get off.

The bodyguard took a second to realize his pain and quickly scampered off him.

"Sorry." Miakis apologized but couldn't stop smiling. "You're back. You're really back."

"You look beautiful."

Miakis instantly turned to a light red. _He's back for a minute and says something like that._

"Well you don't look that good," Miakis replied as steadily as she could.

"…Ya you're probably right." Frey shifted a bit, "I'm in a lot of pain."

"As you should be you dumbass," Miakis' voice started getting a little more aggressive.

Frey raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, who saved everyone?"

"Don't give me that," Miakis' scrunched her nose glaring at him. "How do you know we aren't under some occupation right now?"

"Are we?"

"…Well no," Miakis shifted on her feet, "but if we were you wouldn't know."

"Uh huh…"

Miakis stamped her foot, "Frey this isn't funny! You almost died!"

"But I didn't," he gave the brightest smile.

"Frey I'm being serious."

Before Frey could respond his sister came bursting into the room followed by Kyle.

"Brother!"

"Hey Lym," The prince greeted his sister.

"Glad to see you awake," Kyle said.

"How long was I out," Frey asked.

"Weeks," the doctor answered as she stepped into the room. "I like how you guys didn't tell me the prince woke up when I should've been the first person too know."

"Sorry doctor," Miakis apologized for the three of them.

"So Doc how is he?" Kyle asked.

"Probably the same as yesterday," the doctor replied. "But prince can you count backwards from hundred by seven's."

Frey gave her a look but figured since she was the doctor he should go along with it. "One hundred, ninety-three, eighty-six, seventy-nine, seventy-two-"

_I can't believe he's back. I knew he would be, but now that he is, I know everything will be okay. _Miakis took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. _But now all the war problems and health issues are out of the way. I gotta worry about what kind of relationship we have. _

"-sixteen, nine…two?" Frey frowned but when the doctor nodded he once again smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, you have the intellect of a seven year-old." Miakis joked

"It means he doesn't have a concussion," the doctor said professionally. "At least not a major one, I don't know if he has memory loss however."

"Well that's easy to figure out," Kyle said stepping forward. "Frey what happened?"

"I don't know," Frey answered, "You tell me, I've been asleep."

Kyle shook his head, "No your battle against Blaine."

Frey shifted again groaning a little bit as he did. Miakis started a step forward and stopped herself. _He doesn't need me to be right at his side when he's simply turning in his bed._ However Frey still smiled at Miakis knowingly. He then took on a serious face.

"I killed Blaine."

"Yes we know," Kyle said in a way implying 'hurry up'.

Frey frowned, "I'm sorry is that not a big deal?"

Miakis giggled at the prince. "No it is, it's just that we knew that."

"Well what don't you know?"

"Miakis had a concussion and lost memory," Lym explained, "So we don't know anything about the battle in the Grand Hall except that there was a large fight."

"Is Miakis alright?" Frey asked showing obvious concern.

"I'm fine." Miakis answered annoyingly, she knew where this was going.

"You sure," Frey turned to the doctor, "Should she be walking around right now?"

"She's fine," The doctor told him. "She just can't remember directly before the concussion."

"Yeah so I do remember before it," Miakis squinted her eyes accusingly to remind Frey of his time spent in the city.

"Hey that's not what it looked like," Frey said already starting to get defensive.

"Hey prince," Kyle interjected, "I know this is great and all, and I'm sure you two have your little romancy drama. But right now, we need to know what happened."

Miakis huffed and Frey rolled his eyes but he knew Kyle was right.

"Okay well as we entered there was an ambush." Then Frey went on for the next ten minutes explaining everything that happened. From the runes to Miakis concussion all the way to the final fight against Blaine. When he was done he laid there quietly watching as they all took the news. Kyle looked satisfied, like his questions had been answered. The doctor looked as if she had a correct hypothesis on the matter. Lym looked proud and impressed with her brother's triumph over 'evil'. Miakis however, looked pissed.

"Frey!"

"What!"

"You are reckless!"

"Well I got the job done didn't I?"

"You're suppose to be the tactician now too."

"Hey I knew the risks and I won in the end."

"Okay well before you guys go totally crazy on each other," Kyle once again interrupted them. "I think Frey would like to know what is currently going on."

"Yes I would." Frey answered glaring at Miakis who stuck her tongue out at him behind Kyle's back.

"Well as of right now we are rebuilding and establishing order. People in towns and villages are getting re-accustomed. Just everything is slowly getting back to the way it was a year ago."

"Good."

"Gizel is missing," Miakis piped in.

"…Excuse me?" Frey didn't sound so shocked but more angry.

Miakis cringed at the tone. That man caused a year log war. Now to tell the man who stopped him that he was missing was not a happy conversation.

"We think sometime during the jail break."

"We don't know where he is, but we know he is still in Falena." Kyle helped explain.

"Oh," Frey sighed his relief. "That's easy then, he's probably at Stormfist."

_So much for hard work. _Miakis raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding?"

"Not in the least." Frey's tone was sturdy to reinforce his seriousness.

"But why there, that is like the one place he shouldn't go." Miakis argued.

"Have you checked there?"

Kyle and Miakis glanced at each other.

"We told them to have a heads up," Kyle told Frey.

"Uh huh, you did. Well, as you know he likes to think and plan things out. He knew we wouldn't check there, it wouldn't be _rational._" Frey eyed the two of them. "But believe me he's there, I bet anything on it. I bet he's trying to get support or something to get back at me. As you might know, I don't think he likes me very much."

"No I don't think he does." Kyle laughed. There was a pause when everyone didn't say anything but each one of them just watching Frey. "Well I guess I will take a team myself and head towards Stormfist, shouldn't take too long. I'll send news."

"Very well," Frey's commander tone in his voice.

"Come on Lym I need you to help me get some people together," Kyle put a hand on Lym's back and ushered her out the door. The Queen's Knight was very proud when Lym smirked knowingly at him. _There could be hope for her yet, _Kyle mused.

"Just get some rest and we'll move you to your bed when we can." The Doctor told the prince before also exiting the room. She shut the door.

Now Miakis stood at the foot of Frey's bed. Frey watched as she wouldn't make eye contact with him. She looked as if building up what she wanted to say in her mind.

Suddenly she pounded a fist into her hand, "Okay. Frey you have me really angry right now."

"I do?"

"Yes you do," Miakis walked over to the side of his bed so she could be close to his face. "First you go and flirt with the three girls that _I _even know they are…well let's just say flirtatious. Then you go and attempt this crazy stunt. At first I thought it was my fault for going down too easily but now I realize that you wanted a death wish doing that. And it really isn't my fault, sure I could've prevented that but it was just you being stupid."

Frey smiled, "You are truly beautiful you know that."

Miakis flushed again, "Stop saying things to try and make my temper go down because it won't."

Then the prince did the most unexpected thing. He swiftly grabbed her arm with his right hand and pulled her down to him. She fell onto him and he suffered through the pain as he placed his lips on hers.

Miakis was lost in thought, her mind wasn't blank, the complete opposite. It was racing so fast she couldn't organize any of them. She just knew she was at this very moment kissing someone she was suppose to be mad at. Not only that, but the _prince. _She shouldn't be kissing him. Yet she couldn't help it. He broke for a breath and too see Miakis response. And this is when she realized, honest to all gods and goddesses; she needed Frey more then anything.

Miakis crashed her lips down on Frey's and wrapped her arms around his head. She shifted so she was kneeling on either side of him so it was comfortable for them both. She didn't want to hurt him anymore and was being careful not to touch any of his injuries. Yet this was a longing feeling she had, and couldn't help but press against him. Which Frey didn't seem to mind since he used his one good arm to wrap around her low waist.

They broke again for a breath and before Miakis could reconnect Frey spoke.

"Miakis you know those three girls weren't anything. I mean that, I really do. I didn't want anything to do with them, they came to me."

"Yeah I can understand why," Miakis mumbled too herself. But since she was only a few inches from Frey he easily heard.

"Oh you do," Frey chuckled.

Miakis smiled and then stretched her legs out. She slid down so her head was resting on his chest. Her legs and arms were still woven around his body but in no way of hurting him.

"You really sacred me you know," Miakis spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry," Frey ran his hand through her hair softly. "I didn't want it to go like that. It's just that there wasn't anything else to do. After so much happened in a year I didn't want it all to go to waste. I just put everything I had into it."

"Don't do it again okay?"

"I hope I never have too." He replied seriously.

They just laid there silently for a while. They both enjoyed this feeling more then they could explain. Waiting so long to actually spread their relationship, it seemed something was always getting in their way. And now that there wasn't anything, they immediately took full advantage. Happy that each was alive, and happy that everything turned out well. Now they should be able to live their lives happily. With each other, maybe even become a real couple. But for now, one step at a time, and just lying in the same bed was more then enough.

* * *

**Three days later.**

"My Lord! The Queen's Knight Kyle has appeared at port."

"What!" Gizel shouted confronting his servant in his room. The servant told everyone not to disturb the holiness of the room and therefore Gizel could stay there safely.

"He is on his way here now." The servant urgently said.

"Do you think he knows I'm here?" Gizel asked worriedly looking out his window.

"I think so my Lord. They way he comes crashing into the castle."

"Damn it," Gizel quickly went over to his desk and opened the drawer. He shuffled in it until he pulled out an old style notebook. He pulled it out and on the cover in a simplistic red print it read _Quinque Everto_.

He turned back to his servant. "Take the notebook."

"My Lord?"

"They wont know you have it, they don't know about it. Run away from here and find them. Fulfill my wishes and you are the most faithful servant. You shall be rewarded greatly and if not in this life then the next. I assure you."

"Yes my Lord." The servant took the notebook. He tucked it in the back of his pants and he was wearing a longer shirt so it wasn't visible.

"Now go," Gizel urged him out the door. "They will find me and I will play the fool. Just don't get caught and trust no one. And above all, do not lose that book. That book holds the key to the death of anyone we wish.

"Yes my Lord." Then the servant quickly exited the room and descended down the stairs. As he reached the bottom Kyle quickly passed him. The servant bowed, "Sir Kyle what can I-"

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

The servant watched him and his men ascended the steps. The servant turned around and was amazed at all the prince's men running through the rooms and the hallway. The servant knew he had to leave, he had to get far away from here. He walked steadily to the castle until he made his way to the town. He continued walking straight until he reached the fields, he would worry about monsters and such later. He just needed to keep this notebook safe. It was his master's last wish.

Kyle kicked open the door and was shocked to see Gizel sitting at his desk.

"Well that was rude." Gizel boringly stated.

"Shut up bastard!" Kyle yelled. He ran over and yanked Gizel out of the chair to the floor.

"I don't plan on resisting."

Kyle kicked him in the chest, "Really, because I wish you would. That would give me a reason to run my blade through you."

"Such violence and barbarianism."

"Get him up," Kyle ordered to the solider. They did as told and hefted him on his feet.

"What were you doing here," Kyle interrogated.

"There was a book I left here I didn't finish. I simply wanted to know how it ends." Gizel smirked the famous evil one.

"Cut the shit!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Gizel feigned ignorance.

"Fine it doesn't matter," Kyle spoke inches away from his face. "See the prince is back, and he is ten times smarter then you. He knew you would be here without a second thought. He will know exactly what you are up too."

"Well I certainly hope so," Gizel said the evil flaring in his eyes again. "If he doesn't, there wouldn't be much of a show would there?"

Kyle slammed the back of his Katana in his head to knock him out. "Tie him up and load him into the ship like cattle. He doesn't deserve the dignity of a lord."

* * *

Frey stood at his window looking out in his room. The day he woke up they eventually moved him to his room. Then in another day he started walking around. His recovery process was amazing as soon as he woke up. The doctor concluded that whenever the Dawn Rune when he was in a coma, it was always working on his brain. Since that healed up it was now just working on all his physical injuries. He was enjoying the scenery when he felt two arms slowly wrap around him. He smiled and turned around to come face to face with Miakis.

"You're healing fast."

"Is that really a surprise?" Frey joked.

"So much for giving the runes back," Miakis joked back.

"Hey I will, I will."

"Uh huh."

Frey smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Miakis then stepped away before the kiss could be planted.

Frey sighed, "Okay what's wrong?"

"…I'm just a bodyguard."

"Not this again." Frey limped forward, he wasn't completely healed. He wrapped his arms around Miakis. "Miakis there is no law, no rule, nothing. And besides you're best friends with the Queen. The Queen, Miakis, she's not gonna hang you."

"But people will think I am trashy if I sleep with you."

Frey smirked, "A couple things there. One we haven't slept together, as you're aware. Second who is gonna think like that. Third if someone did I'll take care of them. And forth if I can't take care of them, you can take care of them. Lastly, I honestly just don't care what others will think about us."

Miakis giggled. "Thank you Frey, you always cheer me up."

"Yeah roles reversed huh?"

There was a knock on the door and Miakis quickly stepped away from Frey. She was still not too comfortable with people seeing them together as they were. Miakis saw Frey look disappointed by her stepping away.

"Enter," Frey called out.

A solider walked in. "Prince a message from Sir Kyle."

Frey reached out his hand and the solider walked over. He placed the paper in Frye's hand before turning around and leaving the room.

"What's it say?" Miakis asked.

Frey scanned it over quickly. "Kyle has Gizel, and he says he is acting suspicious. He wants us to be careful."

"Well that's good."

Frey crumpled the paper up. "Strange, this means everything I have been doing the past year is over. I don't really know what I should do anymore. It has always been thinking about getting Lym back and now that I do. I just don't know."

"You'll be kept busy I'm sure."

Frey walked back over to the window and leaned on the sill. "Remember I was going to kill myself."

Miakis quickly ran up to him grabbing his arm. "Please don't bring that up."

"Don't worry," Frey smiled reassuringly at her. "It's just a weird thought. That these past weeks have been so crazy and before these weeks a whole war. It is all so sad, so many lives."

"You miss Lyon?"

Frey nodded, "But everyone really. What good has come out of this war?"

"Frey you got your sister back."

"That just it," Frey stepped away beginning to pace. "I got her _back. _I should've always had her. This war was one that just _re-_established order. It just set things up the way it use to be. We didn't gain anything."

"That's not true prince." Miakis sternly spoke. "We have fixed the senate and the corrupt families. We have reached out past borders to make new alliances. Was the war bad? Yes. But it wasn't all in vain."

"I know," Frey spoke quietly, "But how am I suppose to continue my life with this war always in the back of my mind."

"Block it out then." Miakis suggested. When Frey gave her a curious look she continued her explanation. "It may not be the greatest idea, but it will work for now. I blocked out my past all these years until you brought it up. Just because it isn't healthy to constantly think about what bad things have happened."

"You just want me to forget everything, everyone?"

"No," Miakis shook her head. "Don't forget everyone. But don't remember them in war times. Think of them in happier situations. Just forgot the bad, and remember the good."

"Forget the bad memories?"

"Yes," Miakis walked up to him.

"That's almost cowardly Miakis."

"I know, it seems that way. But no one would want you mopping around thinking about what bad things happened. Think of the good and forget the bad. Isn't that how everyone should live their lives?"

Frey wrapped his arms around Miakis. He looked deeply into her eyes and she smiled genuinely back at him. He leaned down and she closed her eyes as their lips met one more time. He tightened his grip on her waist and she stood on her toes to press her lips harder into his. Things were going to get better. Frey just knew it. Nothing would go wrong, he had everything he wanted. _Forget the bad memories_, Frey thought. _If that is the case then, this who past year, this war and the deaths. The sickness and the blood. The pain and the sorrow. The lies and betrayers. All of it are Forgotten Memories.

* * *

  
_

**Okay now that is officially the end of this story. Sorry if it is a little OOC at the end but that's just the way it turned out. This ending should satisfy you because it has romance and closure. But I also did leave that whole notebook thing open. Just incase if I do write a sequel that will be a major part. But if I don't then don't worry about it. The servant just died in the fields and nothing ever happened. I don't know if I will write a Sequel, but there is always a chance.**

**See so the title did come into play. Basically this whole fic are honestly bad memories for Frey. Which if you think about it, is very understandable. If you didn't like that then I'm sorry to disappoint you but best i could do.  
**

**Seriously THANK YOU everyone who ever reviewed. You guys are so great. This is my first ever multichapter fic and for good or for worse you stuck with me. You guys are the reason I was able to write this fic. This fic was really my trainer one, that I learned all the techniques. As you probably noticed seeing how my first chapters aren't too good. It's interesting to compare these last ones to the first ones. Still I can't thank you enough. Really you guys are awesome.  
**


End file.
